Do or Die
by bandanaye
Summary: Yami stared in confusion as the scene played out in front of him. The kid was hopping from wall to wall, yelling outrageous things. "You've got to be kidding me." YYxY
1. Busted

A/N: New story; sorry, I can't help myself. Oh, just to say this ahead of time, this story may be upped a rating depending on possible events. Just to let everyone be aware of this. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

Warnings: Mainly language, possibly some offending dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

A smug smirk formed on Yami's lips as his fist connected with the kid's jaw, sending him flying into the school's back wall. A dark chuckle came from behind him; obviously Ushio was enjoying this as much as he was.

The thin, pathetic boy coughed, heaving over, a hand going to his bloodied face, particularly his nose, where the major source of blood was coming from. "P'ease...s-st-op..." he panted, sinking to the ground.

Yami kicked some of the ground's loosened dirt into the smaller's face, making the boy sputter. He grabbed a handful of the other's shirt, hauling the lot up to his feet.

Enraged yet amused crimson eyes devoured hazel ones, and the boy went slack in his hold, numbly trembling in fear of what the bully would do next.

"Not until you repay me your debt, you motherfucker," Yami threatened, making the sudden move to smash the boy's back forcefully into the wall. "Your week's time is up..." He gripped the dirtied shirt collar tighter.

The bloodied teen panted, panic behind his dulled hazel eyes, wincing in pain as he was crushed up against the wall even more as he took his time to respond. "I...I 'on't have the m'ney..." the boy breathed harshly, "gimme one 'ore wee-k," he continued, resorting to begging.

Yami once again shook him, pounding his free fist into the smaller's gut, amused as the boy proceeded to dry vomit. He had already puked up his lunch, so there wasn't much else now.

"I told you your payment to me-" a soft grunt made him stop, and he rolled his eyes, resuming, "to _us_ was due today. After school. Well guess what, asshole? It's way past 'after school'. Where's the money?"

The injured and scarred boy looked up, swallowing the gathered -or lack thereof- spit in the back of his throat, ready to respond when a horrified shriek rang to his left.

Behind Yami, Ushio covered his face, muttering 'shit' under his breath, realizing that an innocent girl of all people had witnessed this idiot's privileged beating. A girl who was sure to tell on them in a flash. Lucky for him, though, he was wearing his school jacket over his shoulders, and was quick to hide his face so that he couldn't be identified by the girl at the corner of the building.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be the same for Yami. He had quickly torn off the ridiculous blue jacket the moment the last bell rang, discarding it in his locker. With a look of disgust, he threw their prey down harshly into a heap, also muttering a curse under his breath as he knew he'd be easily identified.

So within ten seconds, the two bullies had discarded their victim, heatedly swore under their breaths and took off like madmen, all the while hearing the girl shrieking in horror.

A little while later, the two teens found themselves near Domino's park, a fairly safe distance from the school. Yami pounded his fist into a nearby tree, swearing all obscenities.

"We were this close, this fucking close!" Yami growled loudly, measuring a tiny space with his forefinger and thumb in reference, getting his hand close to Ushio's face so that the brute would understand.

"I get it, you bastard," Ushio said darkly, swatting the smaller's hand away from his face. "Who the hell was that bitch anyway?"

This only made Yami's angered laced face become even angrier, and the bully punched the tree again. "Only the biggest slut in school." Everyone knew who that was, and Yami didn't need to mention any names.

"Ah," Ushio realized, cracking his knuckles. "It's a shame we've sworn off to not beating the shit outta girls."

Yami merely rolled his eyes at him, sighing a small portion of his anger out. "I think she saw me. Enough to tell who I was, I mean."

The taller took the unoccupied tree Yami was punching only moments ago and leaned on it, crossing his arms, a smirk coming to his face. "So what'cha gonna do tomorrow then?"

Snorting, Yami too crossed his arms over his chest, a good mood finally surfacing over his anger as the question was asked. "Go to school, what else? The most they can do to me is send me to a juvenile prison, and lemme tell you; the poor bastards there are complete wimps."

Ushio chuckled at his fellow bully's funny optimism. Yami always knew what to say, and it was certainly true that he had been to a juvenile prison before for three months.

"Then I can't wait to see what your sentence is this time."

Yami chuckled himself, a sinister smirk curving onto his lips.

"Likewise."

* * *

Domino High's principal put a hand to his forehead as he looked over the reports in front of him. They weren't pretty to look at, and they stressed him out more than ever.

Hayata, Yami.

Not a very unfamiliar name in the least.

Yami was a very notorious bully in Domino High. And a very violent one to add to that. The most violent bully Mr. Futari had encountered in his near twenty-five years as a school principal.

The teen had records from ten years old. Of course as a ten year old, he only started out picking on kids for their appearances and that usual petty stuff, but now...Yami had escalated into a full blown monster. Nowadays, he threatened their lives.

If anyone even dared to look Yami in the eye, they'd owe him something. Whether it was money or doing all his homework for the semester, most of the kids wouldn't be able to live up to it, and would be beaten up viciously.

And of course, with all of these beatings of students, Yami had been caught many times, being punished thoroughly.

From being suspended from school, all the way to involving the court and sending him to a juvenile prison, Yami always seemed to come back with an even larger vengeance. More and more students would become his prey, many for unknown reasons. But nevertheless, none of the punishments seemed to work to transform Yami into a good student.

Mr. Futari recalled numerous times he had called Yami's father into a parent to principal conference, talking about Yami's outrageous behavior. Thankfully, as far as Mr. Futari could tell, Yami's father had no influence on his behavior.

Mr. Hayata was almost a feeble man, very thin with wide crimson eyes hidden behind large glasses, his black hair neatly combed, and dressed in an acceptable dress shirt and pants. He stuttered with his words here and there in their conversations, explaining that he tried to get through to his son, but since he was working as a college professor most of the time, it was hard to see Yami.

The skinny man had also shared that Yami's behavior might have developed from when his mother left them both when Yami was nearly nine years old, never to be seen or heard from again. But it was still a theory in the process, and since he never got to talk to Yami, he supposed he'd never know for sure what fueled his son's fire.

So with these already complicated thoughts, Domino High's principal repeatedly looked over at the digital clock on his desk, knowing that his meeting with the delinquent would soon commence.

Reading over the files and reports of the latest fight, Mr. Futari rubbed his temples, his outside secretary peering in through the door, telling him that Yami had actually shown up.

Sitting up straight in his plush chair, Mr. Futari watched with a stoic expression as Yami walked in, a smug smile plastered to his face as if all this were a practical joke. The teen nearly fell into one of the cushioned chairs opposite him, throwing his arms around the back of the chair.

"So what's up this time, Futari?" Yami drawled out, giving him the usual rap.

The principal took out one of the numerously copied reports of what happened yesterday, handing it to Yami to take. "Why don't you tell me?"

A blank expression hit the younger's face as he took the paper and stared at it. He frowned a little, raising his brows as he threw the paper back. "The dimwit owed me money; deserved what he got."

Mr. Futari sighed, putting the discarded paper back into the folder. "Yami, I don't think you understand. You beat up another student, with no good intentions-"

"Futari, look, this was a simple task that needed to be done, stop fussing over it," Yami interrupted him, lounging deeper and lazier in the chair.

"I don't see how I can just 'stop fussing' over this situation, Mr. Hayata," the principal retorted back, "and I think something needs to be done about this behavior of yours." At his own words, a punishment he, nor the court had never decided came to his mind.

Crimson eyes rolled. "What behavior? I act just fine."

Mr. Futari ignored the comment, leaning forward in his chair. "I won't get the court involved unless you want to go back to a juvenile prison. I have something else in mind."

Yami flopped his legs back forward, off the chair's arm, the lousy principal's sneaky words catching his interest. "Oh? Do tell Princy," he countered.

* * *

Ushio laughed hard, clutching his sides as they started to ach. This was just too damn funny.

"Community service?" he choked out, cracking his eyes open enough to see his companion smirk and nod casually. "You've got to be fucking kidding me...that isn't a punishment."

"Well apparently that crack-head Futari thinks it is," Yami retorted, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself off Burger World's outside wall. Otherwise known as their 'hangout'. "I'm hoping that it'll be better than another fucked up trip to ju-ve prison."

Yami's shoulder was punched lightly, and he was handed a cigarette. He lit it up, and within seconds, he was puffing out a cloud of smoke. He knew it was such a bad habit, but he supposed it made him look tougher.

"So what's your service?" Ushio asked casually, lighting up his own smoke. "Cleaning up trash on the side of the road?" He snickered at his own comment.

Yami pffted, laughing a little. "Apparently Futari has connections. He called up this guy who looks for community service volunteers, explained my situation or whatever, and apparently I'm working at a hospital for four months." He subconsciously drew the drug in, heaving it out through his lips, adding, "so it should be fun to criticize every sick and messed up person there."

"Heh, maybe you'll get the chance to send some poor bastard in a wheelchair down a staircase too," Ushio suggested, earning a devilish look from Yami in return.

"Let's hope so. Futari told me the guy told him that I'd be assigned to one patient and I'll have to take care of them and all that bullshit," the smaller dragged on, the idea suddenly not sounding like a good thing to agree to. He frowned, taking one last drag on his cigarette before letting it fall to the ground, stepping on it.

Ushio was about to say something, but was instead concentrating on him putting out his cigarette. "God, Yami, it's not even half finished! You're wasting _my_ money, you bastard!"

Crimson eyes lifted up from the ground, a hidden truth covered behind the mask of defiance. "Then get a fucking job, Ushio. You'll have more money then," he said bitterly, mashing his boot into the ashy area below for the added effect. He gathered his jacket from the ground beside him next, slipping it on, starting to walk away.

"I'll see you later," he said smugly yet distractedly, not even turning to give a farewell to his friend as he walked to the nearest bus stop.

Ushio rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head, trying to keep cool. He hated it when Yami did that; just leaving out of nowhere. Watching Yami round the corner, he started in the opposite direction, muttering to himself, "what the hell."

* * *

Kazuo was getting on Yami's last nerves.

He was one of the hospital's directors, and currently, he was showing Yami around the hospital he'd be visiting every day for four months.

The first thing that annoyed the bully was the fact that Kazuo was wearing all white. White and baggy to be exact. A white and baggy shirt and pant. He even had white shoes and a white frame on his glasses.

Secondly, the nametag pinned onto Kazuo's shirt had a disturbing picture of him on it. The director was smiling a little too brightly, his eyes all wide, and his nostrils looking twice as large as they really were.

Thirdly, Kazuo kept talking really fast with an annoying habit of sending his voice up an octave. Such a strange man...

But anyway, it had been at least forty-five minutes since Yami had arrived, and he silently wished it were the end of the day, but sadly it was only nine o'clock, and he wasn't allowed out of the sterilized building until four. It was going to be a long four months...Yami already regretted not taking another stay at the juvenile prison.

"Well, that about shows you your way around the place," Kazuo stated, adjusting his glasses and gripping his paperless clipboard to his side. "Next, we go to your patient's room." He gave Yami a lopsided smile, nearly tripping over himself as he walked forward at the same time. Obviously the guy wasn't coordinated. Yami inwardly smirked; that should be fun to mess with.

He was led down the hall to an elevator, watching as the director pressed the number seven, the button lighting up as the steel doors shut and the whole contraption started to move. Yami tapped his foot, wondering what pathetic, ill, unimportant person he'd get.

They arrived to the seventh floor, and Yami allowed himself to be led out and down to the right, noticing how this hallway seemed a little more different than the others. It seemed almost...padded.

Brushing the thought off, he turned his attention onto covering his ears when Kazuo's voice spiked again, announcing, "here's Yugi's door!"

"Yugi?" Yami questioned, finding the name to sound rather ridiculous.

A large smile formed on Kazuo's face and he nodded. "Yup, Motou, Yugi to be exact," he started, and Yami rolled his eyes when he realized he was going to continue. "But there are a few things I need to tell you first."

Yami listened halfheartedly, not really wanting to pay attention. Okay, so what if Yugi liked his pudding in a small bowl instead of the actual container it came in, who cares?

"...but I'll let you figure out the rest," Kazuo finished, sounding rather devious. "Just be nice, Yami." He finally grasped the door, turned the knob and let the door open slowly.

The bully's mind became confused, wondering what the hell he was up against with this so called Yugi. Or this messed up hospital wing. He didn't even see the kid, but rather he heard,

"Take...that! And...that! Aha! I got you now, villain!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Yugi might be easy to figure out, but who knows. Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment on your way out!!


	2. Ahoy!

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Yugi watched the scenery pass through the car's clear window. He hugged his teddy bear dressed as a sailor closer to his chest, a worried expression on his face. "Mommy? Where are we going?" he asked cautiously. _

_In the passenger seat, the woman labeled as 'mommy' turned around halfway. Her reddish brown hair swayed as she moved, her purple eyes shining. A fake smile was plastered to her face for reassurance. Of course, Yugi didn't see this little detail. _

"_We're going to see a special doctor, Yugi," she answered calmly, her voice melodic to the child's ears. _

_Yugi cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, a little fear escaping into his features. "Am I gonna get a shot? I don't like shots..." he drifted off, crushing his bear to himself. _

_His mother's face became concerned, but the smile remained. "No, Yugi. Not that kind of doctor. No shots today."_

_The child in the backseat sighed a breath of relief, glad that he wasn't going to be in pain later on. He scrunched his toes in thought. "Then why's this doctor special?"_

_The woman's smile faltered a little, and she began to tap her fingers on the back of her seat, still twisted around. "Well," she started to explain, "this doctor's going to check your emotions. He's going to ask you questions about how you feel."_

_Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. "But I feel fine!" he protested lightly, loving the way he made his mother chuckle at his small outburst for a moment. "I don't have a fever...or a tummy ache!" _

_His mother stayed silent at his added comment, but that cheeky smile remained, making Yugi happy._

"_Not quite like that, Yugi," his mother corrected after a couple moments, "he's going to just see what you're thinking. No harm done."_

_Again, he was confused. "I still don't get it," he commented, and was ready to ask another question, but the man behind the wheel interrupted him. _

"_That's enough, Yugi," his father cut in abruptly, watching him through the rearview mirror with stony blue eyes. _

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry, Yugi. The doctor will explain it all when we get there, I'm sure," his mother started again, ending a possible dispute between her and her husband. _

_Silence rang through the car, and Yugi quietly huffed, still not quite getting what was going on, and who this doctor was and what he was going to do to him. So shifting in his leather seat in the back, the child loosened his grip on the bear a little, going back to staring out at the fast moving scenery. _

* * *

Yami raised an eyebrow, refusing to take a step into the room where this Yugi was yelling about. This was stupid, absolutely stupid. Apparently he was supposed to take care of a fucked up crazy kid.

Prison really sounded much better than this. So, so much better.

"Come on, Yami, don't be shy. Go meet your patient," Kazuo urged, nudging him on the shoulder to go forward. The teen gave the director a half glare, as if daring him to touch him again. Nevertheless, he knew he was in no position to make threats here, and shook off the man's prodding finger.

"Just leave me the hell alone," he muttered, starting to walk into the open room, unsure of what he'd see.

Upon entering, Yami stopped when he came in line with a small bedside table to his far left. As expected, the unusually large room was painted painfully white, a few cheesy decorations such as flowers and a couple sophisticated paintings here and there. Two beds were the main objects in the room, although, only one seemed to be occupied at the moment. A small dresser was opposite of the taken bed, and there was a television hanging from the upper left corner. Three large windows laid straight ahead, two of them currently open, letting the sun and morning breeze in.

However, despite the room's features, what caught Yami's attention first was the person actually in the room.

He was a little smaller than Yami, thin, and looked about ten. His hair was surprisingly just like Yami's; the only exception being whether or not the blonde bangs stood up. He was dressed in loose blue and yellow polka-dotted pajamas, and had a broom in his right hand. His feet were bare.

To Yami's major disappointment, he was sighted in less than ten seconds.

The boy's large purple eyes widened, and a gasp was heard as he stopped in mid prance. "Ahoy, matey!" he declared in a high voice, pointing at Yami with a finger before leaping over to the bully. "Hurry, mate! We scurvy-dogs all must get back to the-"

Unfortunately, the boy had made a major mistake. He had grabbed Yami's wrist, and the teen let out a snarl, wriggling his appendage out of the soft grasp. "Don't touch me," he hissed threateningly.

Strange enough, the boy seemed unfazed by his reaction. Purple eyes became a little devious looking, and he laughed, backing off. "Well then, mate, I'm sorry about that! Fair winds with the sharks!"

Yami's brows furrowed at the comment, and he backed up, not wanting the kid to touch him again. Not wanting to be here any longer, the teen started to back out all together, but a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, stopping him effectively.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Kazuo's voice sounded from behind, and Yami ground his teeth together in frustration. "You're staying here."

Yami said nothing, finding the man behind him to be a worthless fight. Instead, he shrugged the man off him again, going back to watching the boy a couple feet away with a scowl set on his face.

He didn't know how long he had been watching the kid, but it seemed like an eternity. The boy was hopping from wall to wall, talking in some kind of slang, claiming different things here and there in a loud voice.

Soon his thoughts turned to why the boy was acting like he was. Obviously they were in the mental ward of the hospital; so why was Kazuo letting the kid act so queer? There was no doubt in his mind that the boy wasn't supposed to be acting like this.

What a fucked up place, with fucked up people.

After a couple more minutes, Yami finally turned on the director. "So, what the hell's up with him?" he questioned harshly, crossing his arms defensively.

Kazuo chuckled his little knowing ho-hum, and Yami wanted to punch the man in the face. He didn't like secrets. "Well..."

Yami had had enough. He was just forced to watch a lunatic kid act all crazy, and not be informed on what his problem was.

With the speed of a daemon, the director's shirt was bunched in the bully's hand, being tugged forward with an unexpected force.

"Tell me what the fuck's wrong with him, or I won't have any trouble turning your little head inside out to get those secrets for myself," Yami threatened with a deadly tone, the back of his mind finding it rather funny how that amusing look in Kazuo's eyes had disappeared all of a sudden.

The man's agape mouth opened and closed rapidly, obviously trying to find his voice and the right words to respond with. Yami pushed him back without warning, causing him to trip over himself. When the director recomposed his frame, he pushed back his glasses without much need, gripping his paperless clipboard with both hands as if it were a shield against the scary teen.

"Auh-lemme just...auhm..." Kazuo stumbled, and Yami sighed angrily, stalking back up to the man, crunching his knuckles for the added effect.

"Look," Yami started with a crisp tone, his red eyes glaring dangerously, "you're the freaking director of this shitty place. I'm sure that you know this fucked up kid well, so why can't you answer my simple question, hm?"

Again, the director's mouth was open, thinking of an answer, but a soft voice interrupted their one sided quarrel.

"Kaz? Why's he using bad language out at sea? We don't use _those_ kinds of words," the boy said quietly, curiously wondering what was going on between his friend and the newcomer.

As if it were caused by magic, Yami's anger retreated from Kazuo and turned on the innocent mental boy behind him. A scowl on his face, his hands pumped into dangerous firsts and a death glare glued into his eyes, Yami spun on his heel, ready to give this kid a piece of his mind.

Upon turning around, Yami found himself not able to start punching away. The kid was still holding the broom like it was some sort of weapon he was fencing with, a confused but excited look in his eyes.

Growling, his fists lowered; the glare still in his eye. Kazuo was still in the room, and the bully didn't feel like causing any more complications to add to his day.

Thinking of Kazuo, Yami cringed when a hand was slapped onto his shoulder, a back to normal, perky voice speaking up as if nothing had just happened in the last two minutes.

"Ahoy, Yugi!" the director greeted, "this is your new first-mate, Yami!"

Yami pushed the hand off from his shoulder, sending the man another glare. Then he heard the guy's words. First-mate...?

Yugi was eager to reply to the introduction. "A vast, my new first-mate! It's a hearty pleasure to meet you!"

Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not saying anything as Yugi continued.

"We shall have many adventures on these seven seas, you and me! We'll battle the vicious daemons in uncharted waters, battle against the bilge rats known as 'civilized men', and plunder for treasure!" Yugi exclaimed with a sparkle in his eye, waving the broom around excitedly as he spoke, making swooshing noises with each stroke.

"Just make sure I don't get aboard the S.S. Fucked Up," Yami muttered to himself, scowling as he realized this kid was playing the part of a pirate for whatever reason. That reminded him...

Yugi had run off, going back to jumping on his messy bed, pretending to defeat his enemies with a pretend cutlass. Yami looked over his shoulder at the director.

"Spill."

* * *

"_Ah-ha, so you're Yugi, aren't you?" the man asked._

_Yugi nodded shyly, smiling a little. This special doctor actually looked kind of normal. He looked as if he worked in an office. He wore a nice light green dress shirt, black slacks and shiny black shoes. Yugi especially liked his orange tie that had smiley faces dotted on it. _

_To add to the dress, the man looked older than Yugi's dad. He had a slightly wrinkly face, his short beard colored a blend of grey and black, matching his short hair. His brown eyes twinkled with kindness. _

"_Well, Yugi, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Yoshi. I'm going to be your psychologist for a while," the man introduced himself, acting very formal and shaking Yugi's small hand within his own large one. _

"_What's a psy-chol-o-gist?" Yugi asked slowly, finding the word a little difficult to say. _

_Dr. Yoshi smiled warmly. "I'm a very special doctor who's going to see what you're thinking by different activities."_

_Yugi couldn't help his curiosity. "Is it going to hurt?"_

"_No, Yugi, not at all," the doctor laughed reassuringly, and Yugi felt relieved again at the nice man's words. _

_About twenty minutes ago, Yugi watched as his father pulled them up to a fancy looking building, and they had gone inside, Yugi holding his mother's hand for comfort as they checked in and sat for fifteen minutes in the waiting room. _

_Yugi's ears had perked when a lady had called his name, and he and his parents were then led through a hallway into what looked like an office. Yugi's large eyes first spotted a very clean looking desk, then he sighted a large man behind that desk, filing through a couple of papers. _

_Dr. Yoshi's gentle hand was suddenly on his shoulder, a small piece of candy in his other hand. "You can go sit over in that chair, Yugi. Your parents and I are going to talk for a couple minutes."_

_Yugi took the offered candy with glee. He liked this doctor. He got candy before anything was really done! "Okay," he agreed, going over to the directed chair, instantly spotting a couple of children's puzzle books and a few crayons on the small table nearby. _

_Meanwhile, Dr. Yoshi motioned for Yugi's parents to take a seat while he reached for a clipboard with numerous papers to fill out. _

"_First and foremost, how old is Yugi?" he asked. _

"_Six__ and a half," Yugi's mother responded instantly, her fingers twisting in one another anxiously as she eyed her peacefully coloring child. _

"_Mm-hm," the man hummed, writing down the age. "Now, when did Yugi first start acting up? And what exactly is it he is doing when he acts up?"_

_Both parents looked at each other for a moment, as if trying to decide on when Yugi's odd behavior first started. "About a year ago. He'd be acting like a fairy tale prince, or, or a sailor of some kind. It didn't seem to be very serious back then, but recently, it seems like he's actually thinking he's those things. Especially like a sailor of some sort," the mother explained thoroughly, biting her bottom lip._

"_Has he gotten to the point where he's become violent?"_

"_Three times, actually. He started acting up when he got very upset about dinner and channeled it through to his pretending stage," Yugi's father said this time._

_Dr. Yoshi nodded, scribbling notes down onto the paper. "I see...how often does he go to this stage of his?"_

_Both parents remained quiet, thinking back to find the right answer. It was Yugi's mother who replied, "at least twice a month."_

"_Is there any family history of this type of behavior?"_

"_Not that we know of," the father said quickly. He knew his family history well; both his and his wife's. _

"_I see..." the doctor said a little distractedly, writing more down. "Have any tragic events happened in the past year?"_

"_No," Yugi's mother said crisply. She had a knack for knowing anything that happened within her and her husband's families. Whether it be a wedding or a death, she always knew._

_Dr. Yoshi scrawled some more information onto his clipboard, sighing when a possible diagnosis came to mind. _

"_Well, going by what information you have given me, I do have a possible diagnosis for Yugi's erratic behavior as you have explained," he started. _

_Both parents inched up in their seats, eager to know what was wrong with their Yugi. _

_The specialist sighed again, quickly going over his notes. "It won't be final until I meet with Yugi a couple more times, and put him through activities to confirm my idea, but I believe that he has..."_

_Yugi's father's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he heard his wife gasp softly, the potential diagnosis coming to a shock to both of them. _

_Behind them, Yugi minded his own business, unthinkingly coloring in a superhero._

* * *

A/N: Okay, Yugi's dilemma may be a little easier to guess with this chapter. Sorry for the cliffy; I couldn't resist. :D Thanks for reading, and please comment!


	3. First Ramblings

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"A-alright, Yami," the director said as he shuddered at the death glare the teen was sending him, "but we need to talk outside." He yet again gripped his clipboard like it was a vital lifeline, and stepped forward, grabbing the patient's attention.

"Captain Yugi?" he asked politely, "your first mate and I are going out to talk for a couple minutes; will you be fine by yourself?"

Yami rolled his red eyes when the reply was a hearty, sea-felt '_arr_'.

Kazuo smiled, shoving his glasses back up his nose before striding out of the room, ushering Yami behind him to follow quickly. He closed the door and -- to Yami's surprise -- became very serious.

"Alright," he started, looking both ways as if Yugi's illness was the biggest secret in the world. "Yugi is schizophrenic. As you were able to see, he channels his episodes by acting like a pirate. Unfortunately, we still don't know what causes these episodes, and they come without warning."

That was it? This kid was schizophrenic? He didn't need to be in a messed up place like this!

"Wait, wait, wait," Yami interrupted, waving his hand to dismiss Kazuo's explanation. "So you're telling me that this kid has a mental disease of schizophrenia? I don't think he can get that bad."

Kazuo's eyebrows rose knowingly, and Yami scowled. "En contraire, Yami. Yugi's illness has developed to sometimes be very dangerous. Not every episode of his is the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is, Yugi doesn't always channel his episodes through acting like a pirate," Kazuo retorted, smiling in pride when Yami frowned again. "He's actually tried to hurt himself a couple times; but those episodes only happen very rarely."

Yami crossed his arms. "And you expect me to take care of this retard?"

An annoying sparkle glinted in Kazuo's eyes. "No; you're going to take care of your patient, Yami."

Yami didn't respond, huffing in anger at the director's corny perkiness. To his own annoyance, Kazuo continued.

"I'll give you a list tomorrow of what needs to be done; today I'll run you through Yugi's daily routine. Oh, and I suggest that if you have any questions about Yugi's illness, you will have more accurate answers from Yugi rather than me," Kazuo said, gaining back confidence and flashing a cheeky smile.

His foot tapped, and Yami's eyes rolled yet again. But not in annoyance, but in dread.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Schizophrenic?" Ushio asked, wiping his eyes as tears fell from them. He was simply laughing too hard. This was way to priceless. "That's what you have to take care of?"

"Yeah," Yami replied, not really wanting to talk about it. He just knew Ushio would pick fun at him. "And he acts like a pirate."

The other bully probably burst a gut at the next comment, and Yami leaned back against his locker, glaring at passing students who were trying to listen.

"You-you've got to be kidding, Yami," Ushio laughed, holding his aching abdomen. He continued his tirade, calming down when Yami raised his eyebrows at him. "Well, it should be interesting for you."

"Yeah, if you call having to act the part of a pirate and serve the dimwit pudding all day interesting," Yami retorted, sliding over just in time to trip a passing student. He smirked, and continued, "I'd personally rather be at a ju-vie prison, Ushio."

Ushio watched as the kid Yami tripped attempt to collect himself and his books. "You don't say."

"It's a fucked up place, Ushio. You'd lose your mind in the first five minutes."

Ushio pushed himself off the locker he was leaning against, absent mindedly kicking the student still on the ground, hearing a soft grunt of pain. "Well in that case, you won't get any help from me."

"You bastard."

The taller bully merely laughed some more.

* * *

Yami rolled his eyes as the city bus rolled to a stop at Domino's Hospital. He quickly exited the vehicle, reluctantly going through the automatic doors, wondering what would happen today.

Unfortunately for him, Yami still had to spend time with the freak on weekdays from three to seven every day. On Saturday, it would be nine to four. The only day he was able to have off was on Sunday. For Yami, Sunday would never be long enough.

"Good afternoon, Yami," came that annoying voice the bully knew only too well. And he had only known Kazuo for a day. Wonderful.

Shrugging the hand on his shoulder off, Yami ignored the director as he made his way to the elevator that would take him to the kid's room. Kazuo followed right behind, already talking a mile a minute.

"Alright, here's Yugi's schedule for the rest of the afternoon, and down here is the schedule for Saturdays and any day that you have off," the director started, handing him a paper as Yami punched the button for the right floor.

"...and if Yugi goes into one of his episodes, feel free to call a nurse or myself," Kazuo concluded.

Already in a bad mood, Yami continued to ignore the man, lightly reading the schedule handed to him. Looking up when he heard the elevator beep and the doors slide open, he stepped out, Kazuo still right behind him.

They came to Yugi's door, Yami somewhat glad that it was closed, but a little unsure of what was waiting inside for him. Suddenly, Kazuo's hand was on his shoulder for the umpteenth time.

"Quit touching me, you pervert," he snarled lowly, finally speaking as his patience grew minimally thin. The hand was lifted slowly, but Kazuo's smile stayed in place.

"Well, I've said everything I could say, so, good luck," the director said, again gripping his paperless clipboard, flashing him a toothy smile and then walking away, leaving Yami alone.

"Asshole," Yami muttered, reaching out for the door handle.

* * *

Inside the small hospital room, Yugi sat on his bed, absently reading a book. Dog-earring his page as he finished another chapter, the patient looked up at the digital clock on the nightstand, frowning when it read three-thirty.

His care-taker wasn't here yet.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and Yugi nervously put his book down and stood up, ready to face his partner for real this time. He bit his lip, vaguely remembering the last time he met Yami.

Fighting his embarrassment, Yugi smiled softly when the teen entered the room, a pissed look on his face as he threw his book bag down randomly, stalking into the room.

Yami stopped, obviously spotting him, and Yugi quickly took a look down. He was wearing a fairly tight black t-shirt and some sweat pants. Socks concealed his chilled feet. It was his usual outfit around here unless he had to wear a dingy gown for different tests and such. Looking back up, he quickly took in Yami's image.

The teen was wearing blue school pants, and a tight -- what looked like leather – black shirt. Yugi could faintly remember seeing a couple students from Yami's school a while back, and it seemed that Yami had ditched the jacket. Around his neck he wore a peculiar belt, and on his wrists were thick bracelets that matched the neck belt. On his feet, he wore what looked like studded shoes/boots. Yugi couldn't really tell.

From what Yugi could remember from their encounter on Saturday, Yami's hair was the same; and also just like his, except for the few extra blonde streaks. All of his features were sharp, unlike Yugi's own rounded and childish ones.

Yugi smiled brightly, walking up to his new friend.

"Hi," he said timidly, holding out his hand, "I'm Yugi Motou; the real one, not like last time," he corrected, feeling his face heat up slightly at his own words.

For whatever reason, his hand was suspended in mid-air. Yugi frowned a little, looking up fully.

Yami was scowling at him, and Yugi shrunk back, pulling his outstretched hand to his side. "Oh," he muttered to himself, taking a step backwards. "And you are...?"

The newcomer kept scowling at him, making Yugi feel extremely uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke. "First, my name's Yami. No last name needed. Second, I don't do any fancy handshakes. And three, I don't know what the hell's wrong with you exactly, but aren't you supposed to be acting like a queer?"

Yugi was taken aback at the three statements. Not really what he had expected. It was too bad he wasn't really able to remember what Yami acted like last time; otherwise he'd be able to know this was what he was assigned to.

"N-no," he stuttered, answering the question, "that happens unexpectedly."

He watched peeved crimson eyes roll in exasperation, and Yugi was suddenly shoved aside as Yami made an advance to go further into his room. Silently, Yugi watched as the teen walked around the room, as if he was inspecting it.

Yugi decided to blabber; Yami didn't seem like the type to really talk about himself.

The patient walked over to the other, and began to get down to the basics. "Well, I'm sixteen years old; I'll be seventeen in a few months though. Uhm...I've been here for about four years, but I have the most up to date schooling.

"I like to read just about anything, and uhm, I like to-"

Yami was near the windows at this point, and to Yugi, it was obvious he had made the teen even more irritated than he already was. The bully swerved around, glaring at him while saying, "does it look like I give a fuck about what you like?"

Yugi's mouth closed, and his lips perked a little, feeling stupid all of a sudden. He stopped himself from answering, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. He stayed silent, and Yami swore under his breath again, his glare intensifying.

"Look, I don't want to be in this shitty place, taking care of you; you're perfectly sane as of now. I have better things to do than be here wasting my time for four months," Yami said intensely, and Yugi shivered at the tone, "but being an air head, I agreed to do this damn job instead of something else. So I'm stuck here with you and all of your little friends from Crack-Land."

He stopped, and Yugi was about to comment on the piece of paper in his hand, but Yami continued unexpectedly.

"So if you're wondering where I'm going on with this rant of mine, let's just say I won't be helping you in the least. I'll just be sitting back, and get some credit for saying I did something I really didn't do. Got it?" Yugi cringed when he heard the venom lacing the teen's voice.

This was really not what he was expecting. Kazuo had said there'd be a new person to help him out throughout his days, and Yugi had pictured someone as the complete opposite of Yami. Someone nice, considerate, and warming...

Not so cruel, cold, and mean.

Suddenly, Yugi had thoughts of calling in a nurse for some assistance, but the teen shook his head. He would handle this by himself this time.

Taking a cool stance, Yugi asked curiously, "what's that in your hand?" If this Yami wasn't going to be cold to him, Yugi at least should warm him up.

As expected, Yami turned back around, the same glare set on his face. "You're fucking schedule," he said in a moody tone, and suddenly Yugi found him not to be very scary after all.

"What's first on the list?" he asked, already knowing what it was. If it got Yami to talk to him, then so be it.

Begrudgingly, the teen stared at the already crinkled paper, his eyes darting for the time printed as three forty-five. Shrinking back at the activity typed up, Yami recited, "homework."

Already knowing the answer, Yugi shyly asked, "can you help me with some of it?"

"No."

"Please? I could really use the help. Everyone else is busy."

"Ask your damn parents."

"They're working."

"No."

"Please? It's geography."

"For the last fucking time: no."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get the desired help, Yugi lightly huffed, pulling out his school books from under his bed. Hopping onto the mattress, Yugi opened the book of geography and a notebook, starting to answer the questions assigned.

'There's got to be some way to make him not hate it here...' Yugi thought determinedly, already halfway through the questions.

Looking up, Yugi sought out Yami, finding the bully in the same spot he was in before he started his work; sitting on the window sill, glaring out at the scenery outside. Yugi smiled; he was probably still thinking of better things he could be doing.

Biting his lip, Yugi grabbed his textbook and notebook, faking a desperate and sad look. He quietly moved over to the downtrodden teen, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"No," came the reply, and the bully hadn't even asked what Yugi's question was, nor looked at him.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi walked forward so that he was in front of the other, and took the unoccupied window sill, still facing Yami. "Why not?" he questioned innocently.

"Piss off."

"No."

At his response, crimson eyes turned on him, as if silently asking him if he actually dared to defy him with such a bold statement. "What?" he asked, a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Help me with this," Yugi suggested, holding out his text. "I won't bother you anymore if you do," he added, his eyebrows waggling up and down as if saying that it was the best deal ever.

Yami had turned back to look out the window again. "If it weren't for the fact that I was in the fucking mental ward of a hospital right now, you'd have a bloody, broken nose right now."

Despite the threatening comment, Yugi brightened, sliding his book over to the other. "So you'll help me?'

Reluctantly, Yami nodded, giving off a grunt as a verbal response.

* * *

A/N: A cunning Yugi, I must say. Another personality trait of his, adding onto his illness. I love it! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, please leave a comment, and thanks for reading!!


	4. What To Do

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"How was your day, son?" Yami slammed the front door close, chucking his school bag over to the nearest corner and kicking his shoes off.

He had just returned from the hospital, and before, Yami thanked the heavens that it was Friday. But along the way home, the teen growled under his breath as he realized that he'd have to go back tomorrow, bright and early.

"Shitty," he replied darkly, quickly eyeing his father who was reading Domino's local newspaper.

"Please don't use that kind of language, Yami," the man said with an exasperated tone, his newspaper crinkling as he sucked in a fleeting glance at his son.

The teen rolled his eyes, "I'll use whatever fucking language I want." He continued his journey to the stairs and started to climb.

With anger, Yami proceeded to slam his own door shut too, locking it behind him before glaring ahead at nothing in particular.

Again! That sketchy, retarded, non-schizophrenic boy tricked him into helping him with homework. What ever happened to that 'I won't bother you again' promise on Monday? Yami scowled at himself.

Yugi was smarter than he looked.

Today, the boy had homework on geometry. Yami certainly sucked at it, and therefore, he couldn't be much of a help. But somehow, that little kid had coerced him into at least trying to help with the work. Something with talking Kazuo into giving him a day off or whatever...

Which Yami doubted would really happen anyway.

But still!

"I need to invest in some duct tape," Yami growled to himself, finally throwing himself on his messy bed to sulk.

* * *

"Good morning, Yami," Yugi greeted with a smile as he walked into the room. Yami grunted in response, making a circle with his thumb on his iPod to turn the volume up, trying to drown out whatever the kid had to say.

Making a beeline to the window, he sat down, glowering out through the glass, cursing the sunny day.

It was a little past nine in the morning, and Yami dreaded what'd come out of this already cruddy Saturday. He'd rather walk off a cliff than be here. At least he'd get some kind of thrill out of that.

Suddenly, he felt his left earphone being pulled out, and Yami clenched his jaw, sharply turning to snatch Yugi's small wrist within his hand. "Don't. Touch. Me. Or. My. Stuff. Got it you bastard?"

Like usual, Yugi simply smiled, Yami's harsh words not fazing him at all. Quickly, Yami scanned the boy's dress. He was wearing the usual sweat pants and T-shirt. Apparently this kid didn't get out much. Either that or his parents didn't love him enough to buy him some better clothes.

"I'm hungry," Yugi responded, with a bright and shy expression.

"So go find someone to feed you," Yami countered, intending on ripping the earphone out of Yugi's grip. He tried, but found that Yugi was going to put up a fight. Like usual. He growled low in his throat. "Let go."

"Come to the dining room with me. Please? I'm sure you're hungry," Yugi tried again, adding a small pleading tone to his voice despite his smile.

"I'm not hungry," the bully replied gruffly.

Yugi shifted so that they were face to face, still holding Yami's earphone. "You don't have to eat. You can just sit there. I can't go down by myself."

Yami avoided the purple stare, staring down at his music device. "Then you'll have to starve. Maybe start by eating your bed." He certainly didn't feel like losing his temper today, but Yugi was pushing his buttons.

A lower lip jutted out, and Yugi's eyes sparkled with fake tears. "Please Yami? I'll give you back your earphone if you come down with me. Besides, the muffins here are to _die_ _for_."

"Why don't you just die?"

"Why don't you just come down with me so I can continue living?"

This was too much. Looking up with defiance, Yami roughly yanked the earphone out of Yugi's hand, devastation taking over as his tug accidentally caused the small wire to snap in half. Staring down at the broken wire for a mere second, Yami chucked the whole device across the room out of anger and frustration.

"Fuck this; you can go down by yourself," he growled out lowly, sensing Yugi shrinking back at his lethal voice.

"But I-"

His voice was low and thin, and he spoke quickly, "go get your fucking meal before I rip out your intestines and feed those to you as your breakfast. Now go already!" Yami's breath came out sharply through his nose as he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I can't g-"

"Just leave already, damnit!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Yugi nod quickly and quietly before making a hasty path for the door. He was gone within seconds, and Yami relaxed.

However, as if there were cameras in the room recording their heated argument, Yami's relaxation only lasted about five minutes before Kazuo stormed into the room, hauling Yugi gently behind him by the wrist.

The director in white stood in front of the defiant teen, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yami," he started with a stern voice, and Yami purposely ignored him. "Yami Hayata," he said again, his voice rising.

To Kazuo's surprise, the bully looked up with him, his expression so threatening it would put a stormy day to shame. "What?" he quipped shortly, his voice lowered.

"I believe I told you that Yugi must be accompanied at all times. This includes during meals," the director explained with a soft sigh of exasperation, and Yami's glare only darkened.

"So?"

Yami looked around Kazuo's left. Yugi was silently listening, his eyes cast down as if it were his entire fault. Yami snorted, directing his gaze back to the man dressed in crisp white clothing.

"So..." Kazuo drawled out, giving him an irritated look for the first time, "that means you need to be wherever Yugi is. Whether it's in here, the dining room, or anywhere else. Understand?"

Air gushed out of his mouth upwards, his yellow bangs lightly moving. As much as he hated it, and as much as he wanted to beat the shit out of these two whack-jobs, Yami gave in reluctantly, replying coolly, "crystal clear."

* * *

Silently, Yugi munched on the food he had gotten, trying to avoid Yami's angered gaze that would sit upon him time to time. He stuffed another warm piece of his chocolate-chip pancake into his mouth.

Kazuo had made sure that Yami wouldn't take back what he had said, and had accompanied them down to the fairly crowded dining room. Yugi had quickly gotten on line to get his breakfast, while the director and bully went to find a table.

Yugi gathered his food, grabbing the correct utensils and made his way over to where only Yami was sitting. Kazuo must've left when he wasn't looking.

He sat down and began eating, listening to the low murmurs of other patients, along with Yami's deep grumbling threats. He finished, and returned the messy porcelain plate and stainless steel utensils to where they were supposed to be dropped off, and sat back down across from Yami.

"I hate you so much."

The words came from Yami the second he took his seat, and Yugi quickly answered smartly, "and you're my best friend."

Okay, maybe that wasn't true, but he had officially gotten over the last scene they had together. Who was he to brood on such a dilemma? He'd rather live everyday up rather than to live it miserably, thinking on the past.

Yami didn't say anything, but his red eyes showed the hate and anger he wanted to form into words. Yugi smiled, looking around him. "So what are we gonna do today?" he asked finally, relaxing in his chair.

To his surprise, Yami pulled out a crinkled piece of paper that had the list of 'to-dos' for Saturdays. Yugi really expected Yami to have purposely lost it by now.

"A variety of things," Yami started slowly, reading over the list. His eyebrows lifted skeptically, and he gave Yugi as disbelieving look. None of this crap was on the list for weekdays, but he read the list anyway. "PlayStation, board games, talking to...other patients, reading, playing sports outside..." he stopped, finding the other activities ridiculous. "You've got to be kidding me, freak."

Yugi merely shrugged, leaning over the table a little. "Does it say I can go out of the hospital's grounds?" he asked hopefully. It was said that if he didn't act up over a certain period of time, he'd be allowed to go out farther than usual.

"No," Yami said flatly, some amusement dancing in his eyes as he saw Yugi's excited face fall. He looked down at the list again, and a thought occurred to him.

Before school ended yesterday, Ushio said that he'd be hanging around their place tomorrow, and invited him to come if he could. Yami remembered telling his friend that it'd be a zero percent chance that would happen, but...Yami had quite the convincing skills.

He looked back up at Yugi, who's had fallen silent, and Yami said uncharacteristically nice, "but I'm sure we can talk to Kazuo about it; I know I want to get out of this hell hole."

Yugi looked up excitedly. "Really?"

"Just tell me where the pot-head is, and we can go talk to him."

Unfazed by the nickname for the middle-aged man, Yugi nodded enthusiastically, hoping that Kazuo would approve of the trip. It had been such a long time since he was able to go out, and he really wanted to get rid of the old place for a couple hours at least.

Both teens stood up from their chairs, and Yugi quickly led them to Kazuo's office, glad that the director was sitting behind his desk, overlooking some paperwork.

"Kazuo?" Yugi asked sweetly, hoping that their friendship would allow him and Yami to go out for a couple hours. "Um, can Yami and I go out today?"

Despite the fact that he had only been going over paperwork for at the minimum of thirty minutes, Kazuo looked exhausted as he took off his white-framed glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Of course you can go out, Yugi. Play whatever you want; just make sure Yami is within reach."

Yugi frowned; Kazuo didn't exactly get what he meant by going 'outside'. He was about to correct the man, but Yami beat him to it, already sounding irritated.

"He means outside of the hospital's grounds, you nitwit," the teen nearly growled, already realizing that this wasn't going to be as easy as he had first thought.

The director looked up with some alarm. Yugi never had wanted to go that far out...not with his illness that could strike at any given moment. "Why do you wish to get off the grounds, Yugi?"

The boy shrugged, a smile slowly emerging on his lips. "I don't know. I guess I just want to get away from the place for a while is all. I promise nothing will happen," he explained, adding a small pleading and hopeful note at the end.

Concern washed over Kazuo's face, as well as strictness. "Yugi," he started, "you have no way of knowing what triggers your episodes, and if something happens, Yami won't know what to do."

"Then tell him what to do. Besides, I already took my medicine."

Kazuo turned to Yami. "Where do you plan on going? Somewhere safe, I would assume?" Despite his own carefree personality, the director gave off a small wave of suspicion.

Like he would usually do when talking to adults who sounded rather accusing, Yami raised his hands in defense, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Of course, of course. I wouldn't take him anywhere dangerous; who do you take me for, a fool?"

The man in white gave him another look. "Then where will you two go?"

"I just want to walk around; get some fresh air is all," Yugi replied, and Yami unconsciously rolled his eyes, but Kazuo didn't notice. "You know, have a small adventure!"

Kazuo raised an eyebrow at Yugi's last statement, and studied the boy for a couple moments before sighing dejectedly, seeing no harm in the two going out. Placing his fists on his hips, the man turned to Yami. "Then you'll need to know a few things if anything should happen. But with how his behavior has been this past week, I'm sure nothing will occur."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Yami shifted his weight to his left, staring over Kazuo's shoulder as the man began to blabber.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up," Yami said over his shoulder, sighing when Yugi called 'two seconds!' from the connected bathroom.

Yami was currently wondering if he'd be able to meet up with Ushio. The taller had said he'd be around the restaurant's back the whole day...or so he hoped.

Suddenly, the bathroom's door clicked, and Yugi stepped out. Yami eyed him from head to toe, his eyes narrowing after something went off in his head.

Yugi was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, but not the kind that were like a second skin. He wore a black shirt, a large hand with two fingers up symbolizing peace colored in bright neon blue. Feet were actually covered with shoes, and his hair was it's same, messy self.

"Nice outfit," Yami commented, unable to help himself. Okay, so the kid did have one pair of trendy clothes. Though, the bully doubted Yugi picked them out all by himself.

Yugi blushed, but was quick to get rid of the red tint on his cheeks. "Thanks," he said quietly. He was so excited to actually be able to wear this somewhere that wouldn't be the hospital. The teen didn't think he'd get comments however.

His kick-ass attitude restored, Yami frowned, rolling his eyes at the stupid appreciation. "Let's go," he said heading out of the room and towards one of the elevators, Yugi following briskly behind him.

It was easy to catch the regular bus that came to the hospital, and before Yugi knew it, he was going deeper into the city of Domino. Staring out the window, he gazed in wonder at the tall buildings and small shops, finding the different colors and shapes intriguing. It had been a long time since he had been through here.

When they came to a stop, Yami got up from his plastic seat, and Yugi followed, unsure of where Yami wanted to go. But since he was in charge, Yugi had no choice but to follow.

"Where are we going?" he asked excitedly, taking in all of the noise and smells the city had to offer.

Yami looked over his shoulder for a second, continuing on his way. "To meet a friend," he answered eventually, seeing Burger World just ahead. Relief washed over him when he caught a fleeting glance of a looming figure just behind the large building.

Yugi caught sight of the fast food restaurant ahead, and his face lit up. "I remember my mother bringing me here once!" he exclaimed. "Are we having lunch here?" Yami continued at a fast pace, not answering him. Yugi became confused when they passed the front entrance. "Yami?"

Suddenly, Yugi came to a short stop, nearly bumping into his always irritated friend. Collecting himself, Yugi made his way to the bully's side, instantly spotting who Yami labeled a 'friend'.

The teen was really tall, and had tough looking muscles. His face was square-ish, his hair black. He was dressed in regular jeans, and a solid black shirt, the sleeves cut short to show off his obvious muscles. He looked quite the part of a brute.

"Hey Yami, glad to see you showed up," the unknown man said enthusiastically, lightly punching Yami's shoulder. "It's a shame; you just missed the beating of a lifetime. Remember that jock I told you about? He actually showed up! Just look at those blood stains!" Yugi instinctively looked at the ground where the teen was pointing, and his stomach lurched a little when a stained puddle of blood met his gaze.

"Where's the bastard now?" Yami asked, and Yugi was concerned to see a smirk on his face.

The taller crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the plastered wall. "Ran after a few punches and some lost teeth. I don't think he'll be showing his wipe-ass face around for a while," the teen explained with a laugh. His laughs subsided, and it was then that he caught sight of Yugi. "Who's this? You're latest boyfriend, Yami?"

Yami snorted, kicking the brute like teen in the shin. "He's the kid I was telling you about on Tuesday, Ushio. Where the hell did your brain go?"

"He got a name?"

"You can call him whatever you want. He could care less."

Yugi turned to Yami, and was about to protest out of offense and distrust, but Ushio's next question stopped him.

"Does he smoke?"

"What?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami incredulously.

The taller laughed at his surprised question, and nearly spelled it out for him. "Do. You. Smoke. It's a simple question, dumb-ass." He took out a pack as a visual demonstration.

Yugi wanted to leave. Why did he ever think about leaving the hospital? He should've known Yami would flee to one of his friends instead of taking him around. "No, I don't," he responded first as quick as possible, turning back to Yami. "Can we lea-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But I-"

Another eruption of laughs sounded from Ushio and Yugi backed up. "You never told me he whines, Yami. When's he gonna act like a...pirate, right? When's he gonna do a bunch of bull-ass pirate impressions? Huh?"

To his further embarrassment, Yami laughed at Ushio's numerous questions and comments. He turned around, his smirk still in place, and Yugi knew that this was Yami's real personality full out as he said, "no clue. Why don't you put on a show for us Yugi? My friend here likes a good theatre performance."

The schizophrenic teen swallowed, backing up some more. Sure, he knew that back in the hospital that Yami must be covering up some of his cruelty, but Yugi certainly wasn't prepared for this. This was just downright mean, and Yugi just wanted to get away from them both.

"Stop, please," he tried, hoping that they would stop; humans all had some mercy within their hearts somewhere.

Another comment was thrown at him, and Yugi repeated himself, but another, more hurtful tease was punched out. Finally, knowing that they wouldn't stop, Yugi turned on his heel and ran, unsure of where'd he go.

* * *

A/N: Ahaha, evil cliffhanger. You know, I realized how weird a hangout behind Burger World would be. I mean, really...wow, go me. Anyway, I personally think this last scene got the better of me...all angsty and sad. Thanks for reading and please review!!


	5. Lost Clenchings

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter!!

Warnings: Mainly language, possibly some offending dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

It was nearing three o'clock, and Yugi had yet to return.

"Where is your little buddy, Yami?" Ushio asked after some time. They had departed from their actual 'hangout' but had kept around the restaurant so that Yugi would be able to locate them whenever he came back.

Yami looked around, his smirk dropping into a frown. "How the hell should I know?"

"He's _your_ _responsibility_, isn't he you douche bag?" the taller remarked with a smirk, and his arm was punched hard.

Yami glared at him. "What do you care -- or for that fact _know_ about responsibility, Ushio?"

The brute bully raised his hands in defense while chuckling, "just wondering. You're the mom in this whole thing."

The smaller flushed at the comment, and looked around again, trying to locate spiky hair in the light throng of people. He glared at the open space ahead when he didn't find any trace of the kid.

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly. He got to go home at four, and he wasn't about to let that chance pass by.

"What do I look like to you, a clock?"

"No, but I know something else you could look like," Yami remarked with a quick smirk, and Ushio glared at him. "Time," he persisted.

The taller teen grunted, and started to search out for the time. After a couple minutes, his beady eyes found a bank's digital clock. "Three-seventeen."

Yami sighed. Yugi had run away around what he guessed was twelve-thirty. Obviously the kid had gotten lost. He could remember Yugi telling him that he didn't go out often.

"Great, just fucking great," Yami exclaimed lowly, his fists clenching by his sides as he turned around to face his friend. "Help me find the runt."

Ushio, being his bully and idiotic self, merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Yami smugly. "What? It's not my fault you didn't keep him on a leash."

"Yeah, but you were with me at the time; so help me, damnit!"

"You're on you own, Yami."

"Go burn in hell, Ushio."

"I'll meet you there."

Yami fumed. Okay, so Ushio was deciding to be an ass all of a sudden, and torture him by not helping him locate the schizophrenic kid he had to watch over.

"Why don't you just leave him today, and come find him tomorrow?" Ushio suddenly suggested just as Yami was about to make his leave.

Yami rolled his eyes. Was his large headed friend really that dumb? "Well, Ushio," he said, turning around, "personally, I'd rather not get the police involved in this one. Or the whole hospital staff for that matter."

Ushio smirked knowingly at him, and Yami glared at him, confusion muddling his mind a little. "Oh. I see, Yami. You're going all soft. You gotta find this kid because you're afraid of getting into trouble. How sweet."

Go soft? Never.

Afraid of getting into trouble? Ha!

"You've got to be kidding me, Ushio; do you really think what this is all about?" Yami asked, a sickening smile on his face. His friend looked at him strangely, but did not interrupt. "This whole crappy babysitting thing hasn't done anything to me. I'd rather just keep my head above all of this shit for a while."

He could've sworn Ushio made a disbelieving sound at the back of his throat and rolled his eyes, but Yami merely pushed the feeling away. "Fine then, be an asshole and not help me." He turned on his heel, trying to figure out where Yugi could've run off to.

When Yami was out of hearing distance, Ushio pulled out a cigarette, making a _pfft _sound as he lit it, saying to himself, "yeah right."

* * *

Which way was it again? Left? Right? Back? Or maybe it was straight ahead.

Yugi sulked inwardly, biting his lip when he knew he was utterly lost now. He had been going around in mindless circles for some time now, and he was starting to get worried.

'But at least you're away from those two jerks,' Yugi told himself without much thought, and the teen merely shook his head. Yes, that was a good thing, but that had been a while ago. He should be trying to find those two jerks now.

"Where is it?" Yugi wondered aloud to himself, stopping where he was on the street's corner and looking around for the familiar fast food joint. There was no evidence of it anywhere, and Yugi felt his stomach bubble with nervous vibes.

'Just ask someone where Burger World is,' he suggested to himself. It was a good idea, but Yugi had always grown up on the idea not to talk to strangers, despite how old he was. Besides, it wouldn't be wise to ask some random person here of all places.

Throwing away the common sense, Yugi started walking again, looking for clues that would get him back to those two bullies.

* * *

Four-twenty nine. Yami growled under his breath as he a muttered 'thank you' to the person who had given him the time. This was getting ridiculous. Where had Yugi run off to?

He could be home right now, or pounding the shit out of Ushio for being a full out bastard. But no, he was looking for the small look-a-like of his in Domino City.

"He couldn't have gotten that far," he told himself, pausing for a nanosecond, realizing that he was merely reassuring himself. Growling, Yami kept moving forward, his eyes darting this way and that in search of Yugi.

* * *

"One oh three...one oh four...one oh five... one oh six..."

Yugi trudged along, keeping his eyes down after a while, counting how many discarded pieces of chewed gum to keep himself from turning into a worried and panicky mess. He looked up every now and then to look for familiar landmarks.

The teen moved further along the street, biting his lip when he finally realized that it was getting later because the sunlight was getting scarce. He stopped counting the disgusting gum, and noticed how the crowd had gotten thicker, and Yugi knew that the city's work had been let out.

What to do...what to do... Nothing had turned up yet, and Yugi's insides were starting to twist against one another, and the idea of claiming to the police that he was lost came to mind. But then Yugi just knew that he wouldn't be able to find a station with his luck. And he certainly didn't want to ask a random stranger.

Biting his lip even harder so that he tasted the coppery taste of his own blood, Yugi took a deep, shuddering breath and started to count again.

"One forty-two...one forty-three....one forty-four..."

* * *

Yami never got worried about anything. And that meant _anything_. He always acted cool in situations, and he always had everything under control.

So why were butterflies starting to rapidly beat in his stomach?

Maybe he really did have concern for Yugi's whereabouts. Maybe he really did not want to get into trouble. Maybe Ushio was right about him going soft.

Yami cursed his inner thoughts. "What the hell am I thinking? Ushio's never been right about anything in his life. Besides, the twerp has to show up sometime. He doesn't have any money for a subway or bus. A taxi's out of the question too..."

The sudden thought flickered across his mind. What if Yugi was kidnapped?

With some hesitancy, the teen shook his head, muttering, "nah..."

But what if...?

Yami put a hand to his forehead, stopping in the middle of the crowded sidewalk for a moment.

"Shit."

* * *

Yugi was getting quite panicky now. There was no trace of the former restaurant and no trace of Yami either. His stomach did flip-flops every ten seconds, and Yugi grew fearful of what the city had to offer when the sun went away for the day.

"Calm down...nothing's going to happen..." Yugi tried to reassure himself, taking deep breaths, "you'll find Yami soon."

Somewhere deep in his gut, Yugi just knew that despite Yami's cruel words to him earlier, the other wouldn't abandon him like this. Past the bully's mean and hard outer shell, Yugi could see the good in the other.

Smiling to himself slightly, Yugi came back to his senses, and registered that it was probably half past five now. The sun was hidden behind the large buildings around him, making the world around him seem only darker.

"Yami...where are you?" Yugi squeaked quietly to himself, hoping that he would find something familiar soon.

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock now. Yami had made his way back to Burger World, sighing a worried sigh to himself, wondering if Yugi was still alive out there.

What if he was hurt?

What if he was kidnapped?

What if...?

"Shit!" Yami yelled out, not caring about the few sideway glances he received by passing pedestrians. He bit his lip hard, one hand running through his hair as he started a steady pace of bouncing on the balls of his feet as fear started to really wrap around his mind.

Maybe he should go to the police. They would easily be able to find Yugi in the city, given the fact that Yugi was still wandering around. But then Yami realized that would be a walk to the other side of the city. Not worth his precious time.

His mind was becoming muddled on what he should do, and the teen was soon shifting on his feet, worrying his head off for Yugi.

"Shit!"

* * *

Yugi felt like he was going to cry. His eyebrows lifted and forged in, his eyes large and scared. He was breathing through his mouth, and his exhaled air came out as shudders.

It was darker than ever now, but Yugi was thankful for all of the translucent lights that filled the space in between the buildings to light his way. There were even more people littering the streets now, and cars on the busy roads all seemed to be beeping their horns simultaneously.

Crossing yet another cross walk, Yugi looked up again, taking a deep breath. He carefully read the street names listed, but found them useless. He wasn't looking at street signs when he first ran away.

Walking forward yet again, Yugi keep his eyes up, silently searching for something he could recall seeing. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

There, a sign with a blue apple and two silver swords crossing behind it. Yugi's face lit up with recognition, and he looked around to see if he could find anything else.

Next, to Yugi's delight, was a book shop named 'Fat Cat Books'. Yugi smiled despite himself, picking up his slowed pace, happy to find even more clues along the way.

Soon enough, Yugi had lead himself back through the different streets filled with people, and before long, the teen was inwardly cheering and congratulating himself when the Burger World restaurant came into view.

But what made him even more excited was when he spotted Yami's spiky hair just outside the joint.

"Yami!" Yugi nearly cheered as he started running. Yeah, in his mind, Yugi knew that he probably looked like some delusional freak from a romance movie or something, but he could care less. He wasn't lost anymore!

Said person turned around, and Yugi could see relief wash through the other's face when he spotted Yugi running toward him. Yugi reached him, panting, trying to explain himself.

"I...sorry...I got...lost!" the smaller gasped, and unfortunately, when he looked at Yami again, that cold, hard look had set itself back.

Yami crossed his arms. "Well it's about fucking time. Why do you have to be such a retard?"

Yugi mustered a smile, pushing the comments away for the time being. "Can we just go back now?" he asked hopefully, finally regaining back his breath.

Crimson eyes narrowed annoyed at him, but looked away when Yugi started to stare at him lightly. "Yeah," he said quickly, uncrossing his arms and digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

Yugi followed very closely just to make sure they wouldn't accidentally become separated as Yami led them to the bus stop. Yami told him it would be a fifteen minute wait.

With his stomach growling lightly, Yugi took a seat on the nearby bench with Yami, ignoring his tummy for now. He stayed silent, recouping his mental state, pushing all of the panicky and worrisome feelings away. He was safe now. No need to worry.

Minutes passed, and by then, Yugi had gathered himself and pushed everything in the past away. He looked at Yami, smiling to himself when crimson eyes spotted him glancing his way.

"What?" the bully finally quipped, and Yugi chuckled lightly to himself.

His hands twisted in his lap. "You were worried, weren't you?"

The smaller teen was looking forward now, but he could guess spot on what Yami's reaction was.

"No, I wasn't."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"You're a good liar."

This time, Yugi did look, and he had to stop himself from bursting out laughing at Yami's frustrated expression.

"I will leave you here for real if you don't shut your yap," Yami threatened, and Yugi noticed the flaw.

"So you weren't going to leave me for dead, were you? You really do care!" Yugi exclaimed a little too well, and he felt Yami's heavy glare on him. The teen decided to stop after that for his own sake, a smile still decorating his expression.

Yami was about answer back, but the sound of a chugging city bus was heard, and pulled up on the side of the street. The bully gave Yugi one last glance before getting up, muttering for him to 'hurry his ass up'.

* * *

Yami got up from the small wooden bench, muttering for Yugi to hurry up. The trashy looking bus' doors opened with a whoosh, and they boarded shortly after other passengers got off. With his fists pumped into fists, Yami took a seat that faced in, moving over slightly when Yugi took a seat right beside him.

Leaning back, feeling the bus vibrate lightly, Yami willed the transportation vehicle to just close its doors up and forget other passengers that may wan to board. Currently there were what looked like three college students, a businessman, and a middle aged couple bickering rather noisily in the back.

"Hurry the fuck up," he breathed low enough so that no one would hear him. It was already six-thirty-ish, and Yami was getting irritated that everything was messed up today.

For one, he was sure that Kazuo was going to be yelling silly, mindless words into his head for taking his sweet time on getting Yugi back to the hospital. Second, he really wanted to just go home right about now to sulk in peace, and three, he had to beat the shit out of Ushio for being a total bastard.

After an estimated five or ten minutes, a few more miscellaneous passengers boarded, and the bus' crusty doors closed, and the engine revved up loudly and started to sluggishly move along the city's streets.

With his elbow propped up on one of the armrests and his head resting on his open palm, Yami blankly stared out the opposite window, counting how many stops they had left before the hospital came up.

Glancing beside him, Yami noticed that Yugi looked rather tired, and he rolled his eyes. However, he did not notice how Yugi was harshly clenching his jeans, and how tight his jaw was clenched.

Tapping his foot, Yami realized that they were three stops away from the hospital...and that was when everything seemed to go horribly, horribly wrong.

"Ahoy you scally-wags! Quick, get to positions, there be a dangerous monster outside! Hurry!" he heard Yugi yell, and Yami watched half worried, half embarrassed as Yugi jumped up from his spot, starting to run around to all of the passengers on the bus.

He seemed harmless for a while, the passengers eyeing him weirdly, some of them replying with a small comment of not being able to help. But to Yami's utter dread, Yugi wasn't about to stop.

"First mate, quick, turn the ship around, we are being attacked by a sea monster!"

"Wha-! Hey, stop that kid!" the bus driver nearly yelled, and Yami jumped up in horror as he saw Yugi grab the wheel.

"Yugi, stop!" he exclaimed, feeling the small swerve Yugi caused, and he knew the driver wouldn't be able to pry Yugi off the wheel by himself.

Suddenly, the bus was thrown harshly to the right, and Yami was shoved to the side, knocking into a worried looking passenger. "Yugi!" he yelled again, but his cry went unheard to the pirate up front.

In the passenger portion of the bus, people were starting to fear for their lives when another swerve happened and at least three other cars horns went off. They started to shout for Yugi to stop what he was doing, and it caused the schizophrenic teen to become distracted for a moment.

Yugi turned around when someone shouted 'hey you, pirate!' and Yami was able to reach the ill teen by then. Without warning to Yugi, Yami grabbed him by the shoulders, hauling him back from the driver while telling the old man, "hit the brake already!"

As if the thought hadn't occurred to the man earlier, the driver nodded curtly before clicking a turn signal and hitting the brake to turn over.

"Let go of me, you seadog!" Yugi struggled in his grip, and once the bus had slowed down enough, Yami let him go. The curious and scared passengers looked on silently, but Yami pushed their gazes away.

"Snap out of it, Yugi," he demanded without much thought. "Stop acting like that."

Yugi's purple eyes widened, and Yami was slightly nervous when a smile didn't show itself. "So its treason is it?" he asked probably a little too loudly for Yami's taste, but he cautiously watched what Yugi's next move would be.

Without warning, Yugi had successfully whipped around to the pedestrian behind him, and as if he knew the old lady had it, he yanked the cane out of the women's hand, holding it like a sword when he turned around to face Yami.

"I suggest you come back to my ship, or you'll be walking the plank," Yugi said quite seriously, and Yami looked at him puzzled. Yugi advanced forward when he didn't respond, and to the taller teen's dislike, started to dangerously swing the metal cane.

"Not talking, eh? Well, you double-crosser, you'll just have to face my fury, and then Davy Jones' locker!"

Yugi swung the cane again, and Yami backed up, unsure of what to do. Yugi was lethal at this point, and the bully silently wished that he had been listening to Kazuo earlier.

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I find this really comical, but on the other hand, really sad. Ugh. The downside of being a writer, I suppose. Well, thanks for reading, and please review!!


	6. Unexpected

A/N: Thanks for your comments, they're really appreciated! Onwards!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yami backed up, silently wishing that he had been listening to what Kazuo had been saying if a situation like this was to pop up. He quickly scanned his brain and cursed himself over and over when his memory box turned up empty.

Like he was fencing, Yugi had one hand holding the cane out like a cutlass, the other out behind him in the air. His legs were spread apart, and he was bouncing lightly, getting closer and closer to Yami with each passing second.

Behind the pretend pirate, Yami noticed that the other passengers had moved all the way to the back, fearful of what Yugi could do. He was however, thankful when he heard one of the college students say they were going to call the police.

His mind made up on what he should do, Yami decided that he had to stall Yugi until help arrived.

Hopefully Yugi wouldn't bash his face in by then.

"You cretin! Get back on my side or else it'll by your skin! Ye hear?" Yugi shouted at him with an angry look in his purple eyes, and he took a rather large step forward, making Yami take a huge step back, seeing the bewildered bus driver out of the corner of his eye.

Trying not to be at all fazed by Yugi's behavior, Yami glared at the teen the best he could. "Yugi, stop it. You're acting like a complete idiot."

"Uh, are you sure you should be...uh calling him that?" the driver asked worriedly, and Yami glared at him.

"You should be happy I'm keeping it clean," he snapped back, turning his attention back to Yugi, who had yet again gotten closer.

The cane was poked forward viciously, and Yami attempted to grab the weapon to get it out of Yugi's hands, but the smaller teen had a quick hand.

"Get off my ship, traitor!" Yugi shouted, jumping closer than before, and Yami backed up so quick that he achieved an unexpected blow from the metal money box in the small of his back. That was sure to leave a bruise later on.

Fuelled by the injury Yugi had caused him, Yami shouted back, "cut it out, Yugi!"

Yugi sneered at him, still coming closer. "Not for the slickest of dogs, mate," he growled, and without warning, swooshed the cane down, narrowly hitting Yami in the shoulder. He grinned triumphantly, and took another swing.

Yami grunted loudly at the blow, fidgeting to get out of the way. For a split second, he glanced at the people in the back, wondering why they couldn't help him by catching Yugi from behind when he wasn't looking.

Another whack to his side made him jump and wince in pain, gritting his teeth lightly so that he wouldn't yelp like some weakling. Where the fuck was the police already?!

Pain and frustration got Yami out of the front of the bus with ease, dodging all of Yugi's swings. His leg's hit the back of one of the plastic seats, and Yugi suddenly launched himself at him with a mighty yell.

'He must not be a very clever pirate,' Yami mused for a couple moments, inwardly grinning when he was able to catch Yugi, and position him into an awkward bear hug. He sat down with a squirming Yugi in his lap, and yelled at the people in the back, "get the cane away from him!"

Without protest, the businessman nodded curtly before cautiously coming up to the two fidgeting teens, literally ripping the cane out of Yugi's grubby hands.

"You best be giving me my sword back, you scallywag! Don't you know its bad luck?" Yugi shouted at him angrily, struggling against Yami's hold even more. The man gave them both an unsure look, but nevertheless returned to the back of the bus, giving the old lady her cane back.

The man forgotten, Yugi had turned his attention back onto the bully holding him. "Let me go!" Yugi said between clenched teeth, trying to break Yami's grasp on him. He jerked his head back a couple times, hitting Yami's chin with a hard blow at least twice. But Yami's hold stayed strong.

"Not on you life, you crazy f-tard," Yami muttered, not wanting everyone else to think he really was the bad guy by swearing.

But Yugi heard him, and as a 'pirate' it only made him angrier with Yami. He twisted and turned as if his life depended on it, shouting things he wouldn't normally say.

After a while, Yami could tell that Yugi was getting tired. His struggling to get loose had weakened quite a bit, and he became silent. Finally, Yami saw flashing lights come near the bus, and he sighed in relief.

The driver and passengers were told to exit the vehicle, leaving Yami, Yugi and an officer on the bus. Yami didn't dare let go of Yugi.

"May I ask why you are holding him in such a way?" the officer asked, and Yami watched as an ambulance pulled up close by.

Inwardly rolling his eyes at the irony of him having to explain something to the police when Yugi was supposed to be the good guy and not him, Yami started, "he's schizophrenic. He thinks he's a pirate."

"Who's 'he'?" the officer asked, pointing towards a lightly wriggling Yugi.

"Motou, Yugi," Yami answered.

"And you are...?"

"Hayata, Yami," the sane teen answered curtly. The officer looked at him quizzically for a moment, wondering why they didn't have the same last name for they looked like twin brothers. Ignoring the look, Yami tightened his hold on the one on his lap, and Yugi relaxed.

Yami watched as the officer scribbled information down into his notepad, and he wondered how much longer this would take.

"Where were you two going when he started to...act up?" the officer asked, unsure of how to word what Yugi had gone through.

"The hospital."

"For what reason?"

Yami couldn't figure out how he was able to answer all of these revealing questions so casually and calmly. He had originally thought that it'd all be quite awkward to answer, but for some reason, it was quite easy. "Yugi lives in the mental ward of the hospital because of his condition."

The officer gave him an incredulous look. The bully could just see the question of 'are you serious, or just pulling my leg' as clear as day on the man's face. "Does he have any I.D?"

Did Yugi have I.D? Yami wondered, looking down at Yugi's shoulder. It sounded like something the smaller would bring with him, but maybe he hadn't. Shifting, Yami knew he couldn't let Yugi go in fear of him running amuck, so he looked around Yugi's shoulder...

...to find him fast asleep.

With a confused look on his face, Yami looked up suddenly with a sheepish smile on his face before gently pushing Yugi off of him and searching his back pockets for a wallet or slip of paper. Within seconds, he was grateful to find a small wallet and searched through, easily finding an I.D card, listed with Yugi's condition and hospital on the back of the regular stats. He handed it to the officer who took it silently.

Pushing Yugi back so that he wasn't slumped over as much on the bus' plastic chair, Yami stood up, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about Yugi going crazy again. It was strange...Yami had felt him relax in his grip, but not so much that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Pushing the thought to the back of his head, Yami paid attention to the officer in front of him.

"Alright, Mr. Hayata, what exactly were you and this mentally ill companion of yours doing out in the city?" the officer asked with a different tone.

"Something to do for the day. Yugi hasn't been in the city for a long time, and he wanted to explore a little. He was fine until the last twenty minutes," Yami answered truthfully, leaving out how he and Ushio made fun of him.

"Mm-hm," the officer hummed, and wrote some more down in his small notebook. He looked at the other officers who had come as well, and he turned back to the teens before him. "We'll give you a ride back to the hospital, but more questions will need to be asked, along with some more of you twos background information."

"Whatever," Yami said quickly, just wanting to head home more than ever before at that moment. Turning around, Yami didn't dare wake the sleeping Yugi up, but instead hauled him up into his arms bridal style, and followed the officers off the bus and to one of the parked police vehicles.

* * *

Voices were filling the room in a low sound, but it was loud enough to bring Yugi to his senses. He could tell he was back in his hospital room, in his bed, on his back. He inwardly groaned when he realized someone -- probably a nurse -- had put him into one of those backless hospital gowns, and he was extremely thirsty.

Groggily, Yugi managed to open his eyes, and he blinked so that his vision would clear. He swallowed the spit gathered in his mouth a few times, but that did not satisfy his growing thirst. The voices had died down to a hushed murmur.

Sitting up to the best of his ability, Yugi's ears rang painfully when a familiar voice nearly shouted, "oh, Yugi! Please, stay down; the doctor said it would help."

Suddenly, his mother came into view, her face panic-stricken and teary. Her shoulder length reddish brown hair was starting to grey, and her face had grown a tad bit older looking, but her purple eyes shined as if she were just born yesterday.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted with a small smile for reassurance, and he was quickly enveloped into a careful hug. Yugi took in his mother's familiar scent of vanilla and lilac, a smell he would always be comforted by. "Dad here?" he asked, realizing his voice was hoarse.

"Yeah I'm here, Yugi," his father's voice called out, and Yugi had to strain his eyes to look down the bed to see his father sitting in one of two visiting chairs at the end of the bed. His father also had aged, his black hair graying too, along with obvious wrinkles. His blue eyes remained the same just like his mother's.

"Hi, Dad," he said with an even smaller smile, and it was then that his mother realized he needed something to moisten his throat.

She held out a glass of water for him that she had poured seconds before from the small jug on the tableside. Despite what she had said earlier, she helped her son up to sit properly before Yugi gulped down the liquid.

Yugi smiled, handing the glass back to his smiling parent, watching as she sat down on his bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly yet curiously, and Yugi knew what she was talking about.

"Fine, I guess." There wasn't much to remember except feeling that normal feeling before he fell into his role as a pirate. He had felt really sleepy, but at the same time, really, really upset. Then something was triggered, and all Yugi could remember was shouting things at people, and then Yami yelling back at him.

His eyes widened at the thought of Yami, and Yugi straightened even more, looking around his room wildly.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" his father asked when Yugi didn't say anything.

"Where's Yami?"

His mother laughed a little, and rubbed his hidden knee. "Yugi, dear, it's Sunday. Yami won't be back until Wednesday."

Wait...how did his mother know about Yami? Did they meet when his parents arrived at the hospital a while ago...? He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was nearing one-thirty in the afternoon. His parents wouldn't have come until this morning.

"How do you know Yami?" Yugi asked with a sort of accusing tone in his voice, yet he didn't take notice to it.

His mother looked at him thoughtfully before explaining. "A while ago, we received a letter and a phone call from your doctor, and Kazuo that they received a school phone call asking if one of Domino's students could do some community service. They explained this Yami Hayata character to us, and your father and I thought no harm could come from it; it'd do you both some good. We got background information on Yami's school record and some information from his father, and after looking through some things, we decided he could come and help you here for a couple weeks."

"Oh," Yugi said, nodding quite dumbly, unsure of how to respond to something like that. It was weird to know his parents knew who Yami was and such. "Okay."

His female parent was staring at the floor when she said, "yes, Kazuo told us Yami had some bruises on his shoulders and sides when the police brought you two here."

Suddenly, Yugi felt really embarrassed. The police had to take them back? How many people had he made a fool of himself in front of? Did he really hurt Yami that bad? Yugi looked down, biting his lip, feeling his face heat up with shame.

"But don't worry Yugi," his mother reassured, knowing that her son wasn't feeling that great now with that information floating around. "All that matters is that you are safe and unhurt."

Yugi didn't look up at her when she pulled him into another hug, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Your father and I are going down to the cafeteria for some lunch, do you want to come?"

Yugi shook his head, finding his hands much more interesting. "No thanks."

"Do you want us to bring you something back?" his father added.

His head shook in negate again. He could feel his parents' stares on him, and he squirmed inside. He just knew that they wished they didn't have a messed up child like him. He just _knew_ it.

Silence ensued for at least a minute and a half more before his mother said, "alright Yugi, we'll be back soon. We love you."

Yugi nodded in response, looking out the window while he listened to his mother's and father's footsteps leave the room, the heavy wooden door closing behind them with a whoosh.

* * *

"I would punch you right now, but we're on school grounds," Yami growled as he met Ushio at the back of the school.

Ushio smirked a knowing smirk. "Huh, that's not like you, Yami," he commented, noticing a purple bruise snaking up Yami's neck.

"What are you talking about?" Yami glared at him. He really wasn't in the mood right now, as it was early in the morning, and he really didn't feel like getting caught late for class today.

"Pfft..." Ushio crossed his covered beefy arms over his chest. "When have you ever worried about fighting on school grounds before? Go ahead, punch me, I know that I was an ass to you the other day."

Yami looked tempted, and his hand turned into a fist even, but the smaller backed down, allowing Ushio to raise a curious eyebrow. "Eh? That little shit turning you soft now, Yami?"

The other bully gave him a hard look, his lips jutting out just a little. "No, you bastard. I'd just rather not waste my energy on a mindless brute like you."

"Why thank you."

"You're such a bitch, you know that?"

Yami growled under his breath at Ushio's wits, and leaned against the school's wall, wondering when the warning bell would ring. He really didn't want to hang out here with Ushio for whatever reason, but if he left, he'd have nowhere else to really go. He'd definitely stick out like a sore thumb with the other students.

"So...where'd you get that bruise? You turning into a weakling too?" Ushio sneered, pointing out the bruise that was showing a little.

At Ushio's exclamation of his injuries, Yami felt the sore spot start to throb lightly, and he turned to look at where some students were walking in. "Some kid just got lucky yesterday," he said as if it were nothing, not wanting to say that Yugi had caused them.

He'd never be able to live that down. Never.

It was unfortunate that Ushio was smarter than he looked though.

"Like I'm gonna believe that. I heard something about a kid beating the shit outta some other kid on a bus Sunday morning in the paper. No names, but you seem like a good candidate." He frowned suddenly and reached into his back pocket to take out a smoke. He eyed Yami, and added, "something about a schizophrenic kid acting like a pirate..."

That made Yami react, although he wasn't looking at the taller. Ushio could see that Yami shifted from one foot to the other, and his hands clenched. That always meant that Ushio's suspicions were correct.

"So that fucked up kid really did beat you up!" the taller laughed, holding his cigarette in between his fingers as he held his sides for a moment. "What the hell's wrong with you, Yami? Can't defend yourself? You really are going soft!"

If there was anything in the world that satisfied Ushio, it wasn't picking on other kids. It was picking on his friends, finding what pestered them most and pouring even more salt into their wound. And he had found Yami's.

He chatted on it for a few more minutes, and he was surprised when Yami stayed in place. He was staring from the ground out towards the road and every now and then, he'd glance at the bigger bully.

In the back of his mind, Yami heard the warning bell go off, telling the students to go to homeroom. He tapped his foot, knowing that Ushio hadn't heard it, going on and on about how he was turning into a weakling since he was beaten up by Yugi.

Maybe he should take up Ushio's offer. That would at least prove he wasn't afraid to fight on school grounds for today.

So when his brute of a friend wasn't looking, and rather laughing, Yami swiftly connected his closed fist into that thick jaw of Ushio's, effectively getting the taller to go silent and stagger back. The lit cigarette was jumbled out of the other's large fingers and stomped on under Yami's boot.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Ushio. Something's gonna fly in sometime."

* * *

A/N: Wow, what a lame ending to a fairly decent chapter. Ah well. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please comment! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Embarassing Confessions

A/N: Thanks for the comments!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi's ears perked as he heard his door open and close softly. Staying on his side facing the window where he lay on the bed, Yugi took a fleeting glance at the digital clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was quarter after three.

Yami was here.

Not bothering to roll over to greet the other, Yugi buried his face into the sheets and pillow, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

The heels of Yami's boots clicked across the room, and Yugi listened to the teen sit down on the window's ledge like he always did. The smaller hid his face even more into the pristine white sheets.

His parents had left early Tuesday morning because of work. Yugi had understood, a small part of him glad they left because he didn't know how much of his mother's love he could take.

Yet another downside to his illness. His mother _always_ drove him crazy with her worries whenever he had a severe attack. He wished his father would calm her down sometimes, but he seemed to not want to get into the middle of it all. Yugi didn't blame him.

Yugi had no idea how many times his mother would bring up his episode, saying that he'd get better despite what happened. She assured him that it wouldn't spread, and unfortunately, that was an unintentional lie. It had spread like wildfire, and all Tuesday, he was given much company of different patients he had become friends with along with some doctors and various nurses.

In other words, Yugi hated the attention he had caused himself to get.

And yet, as Yugi peeked one of his eyes open to glance at Yami, a wave a relief washed over him. Yami never really seemed like the person to worry over him, and Yugi was sure the other wouldn't want to go into detail about the embarrassing incident.

Sighing softly into the sheets, Yugi's ears perked again when Yami asked an unexpected question of, "what causes your episodes anyway?"

Gulping silently, Yugi pushed down his embarrassment, sitting up in the bed so that his legs swung over the edge. Yami wasn't looking at him, but out the window.

"I don't know," he replied hesitantly. "No one knows what causes them."

"And how many years have you been here?" Yami asked again, still not looking at him as if he did, Yugi would attack him for asking such questions.

"Almost four years."

He heard Yami curse under his breath, and Yugi wondered why Yami was repeating questions from the second day. "What's wrong?" he tried, standing up cautiously.

Yami didn't respond, and Yugi was about to sit down, but Yami hopped off from the windowsill and stalked toward him. The patient backed up, but the back of his legs hit the edge of the messy bed.

Although they were close, Yugi could tell that the other wasn't looking directly at him. "And how long have you had this illness of yours?"

Yugi's gaze darted for the floor as he mindlessly shrugged. "Since I was little."

Yami swore openly again, and Yugi was confused. The taller teen must've finally looked at him, for he finally explained his cusses.

"So, you've had this disease since you were little. You've gone from doctor to doctor, getting worse and worse apparently. You've gotten so bad that you've been basically confined to living here because you're dangerous...?" Yami said aloud, and Yugi sat down on the bed, nodding silently.

"And so you're telling me that all of those fucked up doctors weren't able to figure out a firkin thing of what sets you off right?" the bully inquired rhetorically, continuing, "I think that's bullshit."

It appeared that Yami was done with his rant, and Yugi realized that the other teen really didn't have much of a point, and he guessed that his behavior had made Yami think over the past couple of days.

"Yeah, it really sucks," he offered after a minute or two, flushing when Yami looked down at him pointedly. Then came the much more unexpected...

...when Yami flopped down right next to him on the bed.

Yugi's brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?" he asked slowly, watching as the teen laid back, putting his arms behind his head for a headrest of sorts.

All of a sudden, as Yugi looked down at Yami, the smaller noticed that Yami looked really, overly exhausted. It seemed that the other teen hadn't slept for at least two days. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair seemed a little more wild than usual. His clothes looked frumpy, and Yugi wondered if the teen had been eating at all since Saturday night.

"...no."

Well, at least it was an honest answer.

Yugi felt like a fish out of water, trying to figure out what to ask next. "Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked cautiously, suddenly feeling much older, and like some sort of counselor.

"Sort of," Yami gave him, closing his eyes. Silence consumed the room for a little while, with Yami resting, and Yugi trying to figure out how to answer back to the other's answer. "Do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you anything I want to say?" Yami finally questioned, his eyes reopening, a scowl tugging at his face.

Was this really Yami? Where did the firmed confidence and cruelness go? Yugi felt a pang as a stray thought crossed his mind.

Yugi nodded quickly, as if he were a girl wanting to hear a super secret real badly. "I won't tell."

Despite the fact that Yami had told him that he would talk a little bit, Yami still seemed very reluctant to say whatever was on his mind...eating him up. This reassured Yugi a little, and the smaller hopped all the way onto the bed, crossing his legs in Indian style.

"I swear if you tell anyone, you won't live to see another day, understood?" Yami threatened again, as if to reassure himself that Yugi wouldn't let out a peep. Yugi nodded yes honestly.

The taller teen sighed dejectedly, closing his eyes for a moment before saying fairly quick, "you made me scared. Scared that you'd hurt yourself." He turned his head away from the smaller teen, the words on his tongue feeling like poison.

He wished that Yugi was like Ushio, and would interrupt him, but the patient remained silent, willing to let him take his time in what he wanted to say. Yami half appreciated that.

"I wasn't really thinking about that at the time, but after I got home from the hospital, that realization dawned on me. I couldn't help myself and rethought about all that occurred over and over again until I felt really scared. I have no idea what gave me idea that I was scared shitless, but I was," Yami continued, once again begging Yugi in the confides of his mind to interrupt him. He was met with silence from his one man audience.

"That's all I'm telling you," Yami said curtly after a few moments.

There obviously was much more to it all, but Yugi's silence must have gotten to him, or he just felt really uncomfortable spilling his guts. He gave out the hint that he really did care about the messed up kid, but he made sure to make it seem like it was really buried down deep.

Yet another thing he was contemplating. Did he really want to show that that feeling was buried deep, or did he want to let it show? Yami's mind was muddled. There was something about Yugi that made him feel very secure, despite his pirate episodes. Of course, he would keep that a secret from Yugi, and he wouldn't even dare talk to Ushio about any of his complicated feelings.

"I think I get what you're saying," Yugi mused him out of his thoughts, and Yami opened his eyes, glancing at the boy near the head of the bed. Sitting up carefully, Yami hunched himself over the side of the bed, using his hands to steady himself.

Yami shook his head. "No you don't."

"How do you know that?" Yugi quipped, and Yami could hear the small smile in that question. Maybe he felt secure knowing that Yugi was brave enough around him that he was unafraid to talk to him with a teasing tone.

"Forget it."

Feeling the weight shift on the bed, Yami could tell that Yugi had probably pulled himself down the bed so that they were closer. He could almost feel the playful air Yugi had created about himself so that it was easier to talk.

"No. You wanted me to listen, and I did. Don't you want my feedback?" Yugi inquired curiously, smiling a little even though Yami couldn't see it.

"I said forget it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

Yami inwardly flinched when he felt Yugi's shoulder brush against his. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi's bare legs slide over the edge of the bed and hang there. "I think that what you're feeling is normal. There was once an incident where when I was younger, my mom passed out when my dad was at work. I was smart enough to call the paramedics, and when she woke up, I realized that I had been really scared that something would've happened to her."

"You do know you're still in a skimpy hospital gown, right?" Yami interrupted suddenly, and Yugi rolled his eyes, knowing that the other was just trying to distract him from the current subject. He didn't say anything on it, but continued.

"Don't feel bad that you felt scared for me; you're not the only one," Yugi finished curtly, inwardly blushing at the fact that he really was still in the backless hospital gown.

Silence ensued as predicted, and Yugi looked down at his socked feet, wondering what would happen next. Apparently today was the day of surprises.

"But what if my being scared for you really means something else?" Yami suddenly quipped, looking at him directly now.

Yugi was taken aback. In those eyes he saw confusion, thoughtfulness and concern. Not the usual cruel, badass, self absorbed emotions. He blinked his purple eyes a couple times, trying to find the answer to Yami's question.

"I think you're overanalyzing this whole situation. I mean, it's all over, and I'm fine. I thought you hated me."

"But that's what I'm not sure about. What if I don't hate you anymore? What if I've gone to just disliking you? Or even caring about you?" Yami sounded quite desperate for an answer, and yet, Yugi felt something touch his heart. What if something had really changed in Yami?

Yugi had to think. This reality wasn't like his books. People didn't change their attitudes just like that, within three days. It wasn't likely Yami had changed but still...the tone in his voice sounded like he was lost, wanting an answer to his unsupported questions.

After thinking this through for a little while, all he found himself retorting back with was, "I think you need a good night's sleep." And then he found himself smacking himself in the head for his uncaring answer.

But thank the heavens that Yami was persistent!

"I'm serious...Yugi."

Yugi suddenly felt really, really bad for his previous comment more than before. Yami had resorted to calling him by his name instead of 'runt', or 'kid'.

"I just know that there is something more to this whole 'I felt scared for you' shit. I just know it. I wouldn't dare tell this to Ushio, or even my dad. For whatever fucked up reason, I feel the need to tell you all this and I can't stop talking..." Yami continued with what sounded like a saddened tone in his voice, and Yugi bit his lip. "I can't stop thinking...about you."

What was that supposed to mean? Yami couldn't stop thinking about him? Was that good, or was that bad? Was Yami really meaning any of this, or was he just pulling his leg, proving to be a _very_ good actor. Yugi really hoped it was the former questions.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked timidly, suddenly feeling like this conversation had taken a drastic turn. He scooched away two inches, and Yami didn't seem to mind. He gripped the edge of the bed.

Yami licked his lips, taking Yugi's earlier dilemma up to try to find the right words. "I...this is what I'm talking about...Yugi. I think that being scared for you, and thinking of that event has made me start to feel caring toward you...maybe even..." he trailed off, and Yugi unconsciously leaned over, not wanting to miss what was hanging off of Yami's lips.

Yami scratched the side of his head out of nervousness, yet another side Yugi had yet to really see. He licked his already moistened lips again out of habit, and Yugi leaned back when he realized how much he had leaned sideways.

"Maybe even...protective...of...you," Yami finished, or that's what Yugi thought. "I don't know what happened after Saturday night when I got home and went over what happened over and over again, but...shit."

Yugi's guess was that Yami realized that he was rambling without much thought, which had caused him to gush up word vomit. But that wasn't the case.

"I don't know how to word this, I really don't. I've thought so much over..." Yami said frustrated, and Yugi felt sympathy for the other, all the while having a faint idea of what the other was trying to say, but he could never be sure with Yami.

"You're...you're not fearful of me, you could care less about what you say in front of me despite the fact I've threatened you for the past week and a half," Yami started again, but this time on a different plate. Yugi listened intently. "Nobody's ever been like that -- except Ushio, of course -- has ever acted that way around me and it's different, and it's...god, I can't say this shit."

Yugi couldn't help himself. "Appealing?"

To his small amusement, Yami sent him a small glare over to him, but nevertheless nodded with some embarrassment. Yugi tried his hardest not to smile...just yet. He was definitely on the right track.

"Yeah." Yami shifted in his spot uncomfortably, trying to make himself feel at ease, but Yugi pressed his lips together, knowing that Yami was way out of his comfort zone right about now.

Glancing at the digital clock real quick, Yugi realized that it was an hour after Yami had initially arrived. He stared dumbstruck for a moment or two, wondering how time had gone so fast. He turned his attention back onto Yami when he heard a small noise from the other's lips.

"But what I think I'm trying to say is that...that I think I like you...much more than I really should because of all those reasons," Yami said, rushing the last bit, and Yugi smiled softly, watching as red eyes darted down at the floor in unease.

"Do you mean 'like' as in just a friend, or how a boy likes a girl?" Yugi asked curiously, adding a small playful tone he usually liked to add when talking to Yami, wondering faintly how the other would react.

To his surprise -- yet again -- he saw a small smirk curve up on Yami's lips from what he could see at a sideways view. Yugi's smile faltered a little, and his brows lifted in slight misunderstanding.

"I forgot to mention that you have a lot of brains, including common sense and quirky wits," Yami said a little more upbeat than before, his smirk growing steadily. Suddenly, he turned toward Yugi so that they were face to face. "But I think that smart little question of yours was much too dumb of you to ask, Yugi. You know what I meant when I said 'like'." Yet again, the last bit was rushed, and without so much as a warning, Yugi was pulled forward by his head until their noses were just barely touching.

Yugi didn't know whether to feel excited or scared out of his mind. Yami's moods had changed so quickly, he didn't know what to make of them. Part of him was starting to stray back to the thought that Yami was only pulling his leg, yet the other half was being pulled to the 'I'm convinced you've changed' side.

"S-so what are you saying then?" Yugi asked with a small stutter, able to tell that Yami's smirk was still present despite the fact he couldn't see down past their noses.

That confidence had returned back in Yami's eyes, Yugi could see that much. Along with something he couldn't identify.

"Just in case you really weren't paying attention, minutes ago, I was a puddle of crap. I spilled my feelings – which I'll never do again – to your face, and amidst my own words, I figured out what I was feeling," Yami explained, a hint of sarcasm in his voice this time. Yugi was glad he wasn't hearing notes of cruelness thus far.

"And that feeling was...?" Sure, Yugi knew the answer, Yami had said it before that he liked him, but something about Yami's attitude made him want to keep teasing around like he was clueless.

Yami's eyes hardened, but Yugi could tell that there was some playful teasing now present, and Yugi felt his heart rate speed up yet again. He was waiting for Yami to say whatever he was going to say next, for he had heard the intake of breath...and then the unthinkable.

Their lips were connected in a kiss, and Yami's eyes had closed. Shocked for a couple fleeting seconds, Yugi found himself relaxing and his eyes slid close too. And then it was over.

They hadn't been connected long enough to make Yugi pant like he was out of breath, but the sudden and unexpectedness of it caused Yugi to take sharp intakes of air as Yami's hands came off his head to rest on his delicate shoulders.

He didn't know what came over him, but puzzlement overcame Yugi at that moment in time, and he interrupted, "but I'm-"

A finger went over his lips, and a hard look was shot at him with those red eyes. "I don't care...I've made up my mind."

It was like they hadn't had their long conversation. It was like Yami just came out of the blue to kiss him, without explanation. For the life of him, Yugi couldn't think of a thing they had talked about, and all he could do was stare in wonder and confusion at his limited caretaker.

* * *

A/N: Ah, such an intense chapter. I hope I didn't overdo this whole thing, I really didn't want to rush it like I sometimes do, and I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. I hope it worked. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please comment!!


	8. Hurt Heart

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" _

_The woman looked up surprised, realizing that Yugi had found her. Wiping her tears hurriedly away with the back of her hand, she pulled a small smile out of her pocket. "Come here, Yugi," she said, patting the bed with her hand. _

_With confused wide purple eyes, Yugi locked his teddy bear tighter to his arm as he walked up to the edge of the mattress, pulling himself up with some effort so that he could sit by his mother. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked curiously. He blinked as he took in his mother's tear streaked face. Her light make-up had been smeared mostly around her eyes, her lipstick was licked partially away, and her nose was red as if she had a cold. _

_Allowing her smile to widen so that her son wouldn't worry too much, Mrs. Motou wrapped a delicate arm around her child, pulling him in close for both their comfort. _

"_I've been hurt, Yugi," she started softly, watching as Yugi became alarmed. She watched him look her up and down, searching for injuries. _

_Yugi couldn't find anything wrong with her. "But you don't have boo-boos, Mommy," he observed, looking up into the woman's purple eyes for an answer. _

"_Let me tell you this, Yugi," his mother continued, maintaining a hint of a smile. "Some people can hurt you without giving you a boo-boo. They can hurt you in here." Using her right hand, she gently put a hand to her heart. "Do you know what's here, Yugi?"_

_Looking at the carpet, Yugi thought for a moment before answering back with a prideful cheer, "Our hearts!"_

_The woman smiled more at her son's enthusiasm, "That's right."_

"_But how can somebody hurt your heart, Mommy?" Yugi inquired after a while, his smile disappearing as he tried to grasp the concept that somehow didn't seem very real._

_Wiping her eyes again, his mother replied, "There are many different ways people can hurt your heart, Yugi. Some people can be very mean and tell you some bad things. Words can hurt your heart."_

"_Who hurt your heart then?" Yugi toyed with the stuffed bear in his hands, looking back at the floor again as he waited for an answer. _

_His mother didn't say who, but in return, Yugi was brought closer to his loving mother's side, and a kiss was placed on his head. _

"_You know how you sometimes act up, right?" his mother asked, wrapping both her arms around him and lifting the small boy onto her lap to hug him closer. Yugi nodded. "Well, sometimes your father and I see how some people treat you different because of that."_

"_Like the kids at school," Yugi interrupted with a miserable tone in his voice. _

"_Mm-hm, just like that," the woman agreed. "Well, I know a secret way for you not to have your heart hurt like mine. Do you want to know?"_

_The idea of knowing a secret roused Yugi from his staring at the stuffed bear in his hands. What made him excited was that this secret would protect him from people who made fun of him. "I want to know!"_

_His mother chuckled behind him, wrapping her arms a little tighter around his body. Yugi giggled when he felt her breath against his ear._

"_If you don't want the kids at school to make fun of you, Yugi, you need to stay positive," she whispered into his ear._

"_What's 'positive' mean?" Yugi asked, his brows furrowing. _

_The tickle around his ear had vanished, and his mother wasn't whispering anymore. "It means to be happy. If someone makes fun or picks on you, you need to be happy. Don't listen to them. If you listen to them, you'll only get sad, and I know how you don't like to be sad."_

_Giggling some more as his mother's fingers tickled him around his middle, Yugi squirmed until she stopped. "I don't like being sad. But what if they keep picking on me?"_

"_Then keep on not listening to them," his mother answered, "just stay positive, and before you know it, they won't make fun of you anymore. They'll realize that they can't hurt your heart anymore."_

_Looking up over his shoulder, Yugi smiled at the sight of his mother's own smiling face. "Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Widening her smile even more so that teeth showed, Mrs. Motou bent down to give her ill son a peck on the nose and a small hug. "Now, go on and play, Yugi. Your father will be home soon for dinner."_

"_Okay," Yugi agreed before sliding off his mother's lap, dashing down the stairs into the living room to play with his toys. _

* * *

Yami sighed as he made it home in peace that night. Not slamming the door like he usually did or shoving his shoes into the wall with tremendous force, the teen walked up to his bedroom to discard his book bag before returning back downstairs to fix up some dinner for himself.

Making himself a sandwich, Yami heard his father enter the small kitchen, probably wondering what his son was up to this time.

"Creating another meat bomb for you and your friend, Yami?" his father asked quietly, sounding tired. Although he had gotten home early from his teachings, he still had numerous papers to grade through.

Although he really didn't get to see his son most of the time, that didn't mean he wasn't updated with what Yami was doing in school. He was always informed on what shenanigans his son was pulling off with that brute like friend of his.

"No," Yami replied, turning around to take in his father's scrawny figure. "Just a sandwich for dinner."

"Nothing that has to do with a prank?" Mr. Hayata asked with a suspicious tone. Ever since that incident with Yami beating up a kid pretty badly, his son had done nothing closely related. He presumed that it was just a matter of time before Yami pulled something again.

To his surprise, his son gave him a weird look before shaking his head 'no'. "Are you sure, Yami?" he inquired again, remembering that this kind of thing had happened before.

Yami seemed to be getting annoyed with him. "I'm sure, quit asking already."

Sighing dejectedly, Mr. Hayata merely sat down, picking up the morning paper that he never got the chance to read. He flipped it open to the desired page, feeling a weird tension in the air as Yami leaned back against the counter, starting to eat his sandwich.

First of all, Yami never really ate around him. He usually ate out with his large friend or in the privacy of his room. Second, Yami seemed rather...relaxed. Usually when he came home and had the chance to talk or even see his son, Yami was in some kind of pissed mood.

Something had to be up. Something he should really know about.

"How's school?" he asked politely, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine."

"Getting good grades."

"Sure."

"Any trouble lately?"

"Nope."

"How's the whole thing at the hospital going?" the man thought aloud. Yami hadn't really said how that had been going since he had started. He waited patiently for his son's answer. He unconsciously raised an eyebrow when Yami didn't answer as quickly as before.

"It's...different," Yami replied carefully, making his father a little curious.

"Is your patient nice? His parents seemed very nice when I talked to them over the phone," Mr. Hayata commented.

Yami blinked, throwing the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. When had his father talked to Yugi's parents? What information had been discussed? His father beat him to voicing his question.

"His parents were curious, and they wanted to know what you were like," his father said, a hint of regret in his voice. There was no telling how Yami would reply to that.

Not wanting to prod deeper, Yami pushed himself off the counter. "Oh," he said. "The kid's nice I guess." He could keep the fact that they kissed a secret. "I'm going to bed," he said suddenly.

His father looked up. "Alright, goodnight."

Not offering his own goodnight, Yami got out of the kitchen as quick as possible, not wanting to talk to his father any longer. He had no idea what made him stay to have a small conversation with the man, but one thing he knew was that he didn't want to do that again.

Closing his bedroom door close, Yami flopped down on his bed, laying there for a while before sitting up and staring out the half open window. The sky was darkening, and a light breeze had picked up.

Truth be told, he could really care less about what his father and Yugi's parents had talked about. They probably just wanted to know whether or not he was safe enough to be around they're ill son. The usual worries.

But anyway, as Yami glanced around his messy room, the teen couldn't help but think of Yugi's less than amusing reaction to their kiss.

As he had thought, the small teen had gone all silent and wide eyed like he was a deer in the headlights, but before long, Yugi was stumbling over his words in embarrassment, trying to figure out what to say to his surprise action.

It wasn't long before Yugi was stuttering on every word that Yami had to silence him with another kiss before explaining himself.

Although their conversation had been an awkward one, Yami had felt that he had gotten the main idea behind his actions through to Yugi. So now it was bugging him that the things he was thinking now hadn't been on his mind then. It would've made it so much easier.

He cared for Yugi...he cared more than he would ever let himself believe, and because of that, he would do anything to protect Yugi. Of course, Yami wouldn't allow himself to turn mushy by any circumstance. That would just kill him.

Yami had come to terms with himself that Yugi made him feel secure, as he had described earlier. It was now that Yami realized why he felt secure around the smaller teen.

Yugi wasn't afraid of him, and he was able to tease him without much of a care. It was amazing to see how positive the other was. Yami had never met someone like Yugi before, and it was quite startling. Yami supposed that that attracted him to the other.

As for the kisses...Yami just liked confusing people. And he still had to maintain his badass streak somewhere in there. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy kissing the other teen. It was actually quite exhilarating.

Letting his thoughts consume him for a while, the defiant teen was startled out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang. Reaching for it on the bedside table, Yami sighed when he flipped it open to see that Ushio was calling. He accepted the call.

"What?" he quipped, glancing at the clock to see that it was nearing seven-thirty.

"Get your fucking ass down here, Yami," Ushio replied with a harsh tone.

"Where are you?"

"Near the school, you dumbass, now get over here," the bully repeated urgently.

"And why the fuck would I drag myself outta bed for?" Yami questioned, not really wanting to go to wherever Ushio wanted him.

There was silence for a moment, and then there was the faintest hint of shouting. The noise faded away, and instantly Yami knew that Ushio wanted him to come to a fight.

"You know what's up. But I guess you're going all soft like I said before, you bastard. Getting scared now too it seems," Ushio taunted.

"Well it seems that you're the one who's scared shitless. I'm surprised you're still talking to me," Yami retorted quickly, feeling smug inside.

A small growl rang through the line, and Yami smirked at Ushio's irritation. Maybe he would go.

"Just get you ass down here." There was a click on the other end, signaling that Ushio had hung up on him. Sighing, Yami shrugged to himself before grabbing a light sweater painted black before making his way out of the house, satisfied that his father didn't ask any questions.

* * *

"Look who showed up," Ushio taunted with an evil smirk as Yami came into view of the group.

Glancing at the teens as he made his way near the group, Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stereotypical comment. Although Yami mainly hanged with Ushio, there were others that were within their circle of bullies. So all together, there were about seven guys present.

"What's up this time?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Bastards from Osaka High want a rumble, you idiot," one of the other group members blurted out, shutting his mouth when Yami sent him a red glare.

Osaka High was another district in Domino City to say the least. Domino and Osaka students didn't really fair well together, and the self-proclaimed bullies would usually fight over their rivalry. This wouldn't be the first time Yami had had an encounter with those jerks.

Yami turned on Ushio with an expectant glare. "Well? Where are they? I heard shouting before."

The taller teen merely rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That was just these guys making some noise so you'd get your fucking ass here. Osakas are coming."

"Asshole," Yami remarked. The group fell quiet, and as they waited for the other group to show up, Yami took in their surroundings. Their school was just across the street from where they were.

They were near the woods, but still in view save a couple of stray trees and a house or two that were abandoned years ago. Half of the area used to be a basketball court, but weeds had cracked the cement over years of underuse.

"There they are," one of the other guys announced.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Yami watched as about ten guys made their way over to their own group. They were dressed in a similar fashion as to they were, so they'd all have to be careful on who they were exactly were beating up.

In Yami's point of view, both groups were of even strength, but from time to time, one of them would have a winning streak for a while. Either way, it was always a deadly battle, for someone had to go to the hospital because of injuries.

Speaking of which...

"What exactly are we fighting over this time?" he whispered to Ushio.

"Tch. Something about boundaries. One of these idiots got a little too close to their boarder line apparently," the brute-like teen said, nodding his head over to their other group members.

"Of course," Yami muttered to himself, watching as Ushio stepped up to the other group to negotiate rules.

The leader of the Osaka group was Renzo, a tall and blonde teen with a narrow face. His smile was crooked, and he had an obsession with the color black and white. He was dressed nicely from what Yami could tell in the night.

"Alright, I'll agree to those terms," Renzo started, looking back at his group, "No blades tonight, my friends."

Ushio nodded, and Yami sighed. Well, at least he wouldn't get too cut up then. All he had to hope was that Renzo's group held up their promise. Which wasn't very likely from past fights.

The taller bully from Domino High stood back, and Yami faintly wondered what tonight's outcome would be. The fight would start in a couple seconds, and become a jumbled mess for at least fifteen minutes. Then it'd be all over.

To start the right, one of Osaka's guys moved forward first, going for Ushio, and once those two were on the group, all hell broke loose. Yami jabbed at the others with his fists as hard as he could, hearing bones crack and feeling spit and blood going through the air.

Licking his lips, Yami narrowly missed a guy's fist, but found himself punched from behind in the back. He winced as this caused him to bite his tongue, and without warning, he suddenly felt an arm around his neck in a chokehold, and he saw silver.

"Not so tough now, are you, you runt?" the Osaka teen behind him sneered, and without much thought, Yami dug his blunt nails into the arm and then his teeth, grateful that the idiot let go of him and that he didn't draw any blood from his attack.

Turning around, Yami proceeded to kick the guy repeatedly in any place that he could imagine, satisfied when the bully was curled up on the ground. Looking up, he watched as his group took the winning streak this time. Ushio was finishing up on a guy himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami could see Renzo coming up to him, that crooked smirk spreading on his face like always. Yami moved so that they were facing each other, knowing that the other would literally pounce any second now.

He did, and Yami didn't predict that he'd trip over the body of his last victim, leaving him vulnerable to Renzo's attack.

Without much warning, the taller male was on top of him, laughing as he pinned Yami's legs down with his own, and because of the height advantage, he was able to easily dodge Yami's swings.

"Looks like we win this time," Renzo said, and Yami kicked as much as he could, grabbing at the shirt in hopes to bring the other down, but Renzo was able to resist his pull.

Punches to his face were delivered, but Yami fought on, only stopping when he heard the click of a switchblade. Gritting his teeth, Yami quickly looked around to see if anyone could help, but he found that they were all preoccupied. Two guys were taking Ushio on now, while the rest were fighting everyone else left. The guy he had beaten up and tripped over was still on the ground.

The silver was brought close to his bruised face, and Yami stayed perfectly still, closely watching the blade. It was then that he realized that his right foot wasn't being held down any longer.

Before Renzo could cut him, Yami kneed the bully in the gut, getting the desired effect or a gag, and Yami tried to roll out, but he miscalculated, and without warning, Renzo's hand came down, and with a half grunt half cry, Yami felt blood surfacing along the jagged line on his chest running from his right collar bone down to the end of his ribs.

Kicking at Renzo again, Yami successfully was able to roll away and got to his feet, looking down at the blood that was going through his clothes. Feeling the wound carefully, Yami realized that the cut was pretty deep, but hopefully not deep enough where he'd need stitches.

Staggering as he quickly examined his wound, another strike of Renzo's blade seemed to come out of nowhere as his left arm was cut much deeper than before, and he received another three punches to his jaw and neck, sending him to the ground coughing.

Looking up to expect a kick of some sorts, Yami sighed in relief when he saw Ushio and another one of his guys tackle Renzo down, obviously done with beating the shit out of the other guys.

Laying back now that he knew for certain that Domino had won this round, Yami waited for the Osaka guys to run off before he saw Ushio come into his line of vision. A hand was offered to him, and with his right, he took it gratefully, grunting as he was pulled up.

"Damn, you got cut up bad," Ushio commented with a smile, and Yami shot him a glare.

"You don't look any better yourself," Yami shot back, his voice somewhat hoarse from the punches he received in the neck. Shrugging his jacket off, Yami groaned when he realized the wound along his chest was deeper than he initially thought. "I can't fix this myself," he said bluntly, looking up at Ushio with some despair.

Suddenly, just as their group was all together, sirens were sounding out in the night, and like they had no idea what to do, the Domino group scattered. Yami stayed where he was, knowing that he probably should just go to some clinic in the back of the police car, even though it would hurt his pride he had for the group.

"You staying with me?" Yami asked tiredly, starting to walk up to where the officers would be able to see him.

The taller made a face, and Yami expected Ushio to run off, but he didn't. "One of those bastards cut me pretty bad too."

Seeing the blue and red lights from down the street, Yami sighed, seeing the sidewalk just up ahead. "I'll talk so we don't get booked."

"Fine with me," Ushio agreed, watching as the two patrol cars pulled up to the curb.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was pretty good. I just hope that beginning scene didn't seem too random, because it shouldn't be...I hope. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!!


	9. Mistrust

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"I'll have you know that your father was called, Mr. Hayata," the nurse informed him as she finished wrapping the last of the bandages around his arm. "He said he'll pick you up in a half an hour to forty-five minutes." Yami nodded silently at her, glancing over at Ushio who was trying to seduce the nurse tending to him.

The two women left after he and Ushio had hopped down from the examination tables in the emergency room, and they studied each other for a moment.

"Damn, that one was hot," the taller teen uttered after a minute as he referenced the nurse who had stitched his cuts up, sinking his hands into his pockets as Yami started to lead the way to the front entrance.

"Whatever, Ushio," Yami said tiredly, pushing through the double doors, looking left and then right in search of an elevator. Sighing when he didn't see one immediately, the smaller of the two decided to head left in search of one.

About two hours back, Yami had successfully explained how he and Ushio weren't part of the fight that had recently been held. With his skillful lying, Yami had been able to persuade the officers that they were merely bystanders who mistakenly had gotten involved when the Osaka group took them for a rivaled group.

So they had been delivered by the officers to the hospital where they were brought to the emergency room and stitched up. Yami rubbed his eyes tiredly while Ushio wasn't looking.

"Hey, isn't this the same hospital you come to every day?" the taller asked suddenly, and Yami inwardly groaned. He had hoped that Ushio wouldn't figure it out.

"Yes," he curtly replied without stopping or looking at the other teen, hoping that Ushio would drop it before he thought of something really-

He could feel the mischief radiating off of his brute of a friend. "Then why don't we go visit your little fucked up patient then, eh?" They had both stopped running due to the fact that Ushio had placed one of his large hands on Yami's shoulders, and he continued, "Wouldn't that be interesting...?"

Yami certainly didn't want to be called weak or soft or anything of the sort by Ushio, and at the same time, he didn't want to accidentally hurt Yugi. Trying to find the right answer, Yami asked, "What's on your mind then?"

To his displeasure, he heard knuckles crack behind him, and Yami immediately knew that Ushio must've been on something earlier because he knew that Ushio would never perform something bully-like in such a public place.

* * *

Sighing, Yugi looked up from his book as his eyelids started to droop. Glancing over at the clock, the small teen audibly groaned as the numbers read 8:34 p.m. Sighing again, Yugi forcefully pushed his head back against the wall, ignoring the thump it created.

Why was he getting so tired so early lately?

"Maybe I'm just bored...or hungry," Yugi muttered to himself, bookmarking the page he was on as he stood up from the bed. Stretching, Yugi fumbled for a sweatshirt, pulling it over his head when a chill ran through the room.

Looking at the clock out of annoyance over his shoulder, Yugi huffed to himself when only a minute had gone by. Finding that he didn't know what he was going to do, Yugi sat himself back on the edge of the bed, hugging his sides.

His lips tickled, even though that kiss happened hours ago. Warmth of acceptance? No, was it trust? Maybe it was...Yugi pulled his legs up, letting the bottoms of his feet rest on the edge of the mattress. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Yugi let his chin set on his knees as he lightly smiled to himself.

He couldn't help himself...after the first few visits, Yugi had grown to like Yami despite how he treated him; especially after that one day he had met Yami's friend. But from Yami's explanation, Yugi understood.

But after that unsure moment, not much else had been explained. Yugi idly wondered if that meant that they had a relationship of being boyfriends. The idea was appealing, but he supposed that he could never be sure until at least tomorrow afternoon.

Shaking his head before he thought over the matter too much, Yugi straightened when a knock came at his door. Furrowing his brow in confusion as he knew that Kazuo or any of his nurses wouldn't come to check on him.

"Come in," he offered, quickly straightening out his legs, thankful that he was able to change into sweats shortly after Yami left.

The door creaked open, and the sounds of the hallway outside reached his ears for a moment before the door closed again. Yugi wondered who it was who was visiting, and he silently wished that there wasn't a small wall blocking his view of the door as he remained sitting on the bed.

Whoever it was wasn't showing him or herself, and Yugi shifted uncomfortably. Curling his toes in his socks, Yugi tentatively called out, "Kazuo?"

The mystery person didn't reply, and just as Yugi was about to get up and see who it was, the most unlikely person came into view.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed in relief, pushing himself off the mattress and walking over to the other with a look of surprise on his face. He looked over the teen, noticing that his arm was heavily bandaged. "What happened?" he asked in slight confusion.

The slightly taller teen looked down at his right arm, shrugging at it. "It's nothing to worry about," he said, his voice tired sounding, making Yugi frown.

Putting on a small quirky smile, Yugi cocked his head to one side, knowing that there was something else to it. "Come on, it's not like I'd tell anyone." He crossed his arms over his chest, loving the warmth his sweatshirt gave him.

Although he was tired, Yami managed to give a glare at the shorter teen. "It's nothing, Yugi."

At the sound of his name, Yugi smiled genuinely. "Please?" he tried, flashing one of those looks that he used to get the bully to do as he commanded.

Sneaking his hands into his pants pockets, Yami intensified his glare at Yugi, determined not to fall into the other's trap this time. "It's none of your business."

The smaller sighed uselessly, giving him a hopeless look at the red glare that was still being shot at him. "Fine, then why are you here?"

Without thinking twice, Yami answered, "I got cut," and then immediately regretted it, realizing that he had openly walked into Yugi's invisible trap. "Damnit," he swore out of habit. Was he really this tired?

Yugi chuckled at his frustration. "Come on, now you _have _to tell me."

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"But you've been hurt."

"And you're not my mother, are you? You don't need to know."

"Aw, c'mon, Yami. Just tell the little bastard, he won't shut his yap if you don't," a new voice stated with a chuckle at the end, startling Yugi.

He hadn't heard the door open or close. Yugi flushed as he realized that he had gotten preoccupied with talking to Yami, and he regretted it a little bit. His heart sunk when he watched Yami's friend from that one day enter his room, a smug look on his face.

Bending down a little once he was able to see Yami's patient, he asked in a teasing tone, "What the hell, Yami? I think you're lying to me, 'cause he ain't acting like any fucking pirate to me."

Blocking the offensive question as best he could, Yugi backed up unconsciously, trying to read Yami's expression. If he had really meant what he had told him earlier today, Yami would defend him, wouldn't he? He possibly couldn't have lied to him after saying all that, right?

Searching Yami's face, Yugi saw traces of annoyance, and a lot of exhaustion. Adverting his gaze back up to the brute like teen, Yugi noticed that he, too, had bandages here and there. Maybe they had both gotten into a fight with someone.

"Um, could you tell me why you're here, please?" Yugi asked politely in a small voice, trying to stand up for himself since Yami remained silent.

Ushio rolled his eyes at the timid question, cracking his neck in the process, pleased to see the little kid look away at the floor at the sound. "Just visiting, maybe see a show or two," he answered rudely. "C'mon, Yami. Make him act; I'm sure you've figured out what sets him off by now."

Already having enough of it when not much had really happened according to Ushio's plan, Yami looked up sharply at his taunting friend. "Quit it, Ushio. Let's just forget this," he suggested. After everything he had admitted to Yugi, it would be hard to explain why he suddenly went back to his cruel ways.

"Are you serious?" Ushio snapped, not pleased that his plan was being called off so soon. "You didn't even throw an insult at the kid!"

Sighing so that Ushio could hear, Yami knew that it would hurt his pride, but he could really care less right now. He was aching all over and he was overly tired because of the fight earlier. "Let's go," he said flatly, glancing at Yugi who held a worried and confused expression before starting to head for the door.

Ushio was flabbergasted. Why would Yami blow out such a good idea? Especially one that gave them the ability to torment a hospital patient that was sick in the head? Something wasn't right. "You've got to be kidding me!" he nearly shouted. Turning on his heel, he grabbed Yami's wrist, pulling him back with a hard tug.

Wincing at the slight pain that shot up his arm, Yami tried to pull himself out of his friend's grasp, but Ushio held his wrist firmly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't miss out on one of your bogus ideas?" he taunted lightly, hoping that the developing fight would end quickly.

"I might want to ask you the same thing!" Ushio countered back. "What the fuck are _you _doing? Giving up on this pure opportunity presenting itself so willingly? That isn't like you!"

"What do you care?" Yami nearly spat, still struggling to get his appendage back.

Black eyes narrowed at the smaller bully. "Care? You think I 'care'?" he said. "Only an asshole like you would soften up so much to use such a shitty word. 'Care'." He let out a bitter laugh, tightening his hold.

Yami braced himself against crying out as more pain raced up his already injured arm. "When did I ever 'soften up'?"

Ushio made a small noise in the back of his throat as he set his sight on Yugi, who had backed up even further than before while they weren't watching. "Ever since you started hanging around this little fucker," he replied bluntly.

Wanting to defend Yugi, but knowing that it would just give Ushio the upper hand to prove him wrong, Yami countered back, "Well, it's not like I had much of a choice. Ju-vie would've been a bitch."

"So what makes working at a hospital with a fucked up kid better?" Ushio questioned him quickly, sneering rather smugly at him.

Narrowing his eyes at the taller bully, Yami pulled against Ushio's hold again, refusing to answer. Instead, he demanded, "Let me go!"

Ushio rolled his eyes at the command, picking up on a bunch of things. "You've lost it, you wimp. You're no better than he is."

Growling in frustration and anger, Yami went to punch at his friend with his free hand, but because of the height disadvantage, his fist was caught in Ushio's giant hand, and the bully put an equally tight grip on that hand too.

"Damnit, Ushio!"

The taller laughed, glad that he had found a weakness in Yami after all of these years. Although they had been friends for a long time, and had had each others backs countless times, Ushio felt the sudden urge to take the position of leadership that Yami had possessed over the years. Hell, it was presented right before him now, why shouldn't he take it while he was able to?

"Not so tough now, are you, Yami?" Ushio sneered at him, smirking as a flash of pain presented itself over the smaller bully's face for a fleeting moment. "You spend a couple of weeks at a hospital helping this bastard over here for-"

"Shut your damn mouth, Ushio!" Yami growled hatefully at his friend, effectively cutting him off. He didn't need to hear the painful truth from this guy's mouth, especially since the one saying it would most likely spread it around, causing him to be made fun of for days to come.

Chuckling rather cruelly, Ushio did as told without as much as a protest. Instead, out of instinct to claim his power over the other, he started to bend the two wrists back that he held; smirking darkly when Yami cried out softly with swears intertwining the hushed voice. His expression deepened when he felt the smallest bit of resistance from the other.

"Is that all you have to offer?"

Sure that by now that at least one of Yami's wrists were sprained, Ushio kept pressing on until he heard another voice yell at him.

"Quit it!" Yugi yelled at the taller bully, staying grounded where he was in fear of getting hurt himself. "Stop hurting him!"

Laughing at the courage shown by the small patient, Ushio did as told and without much of a warning let go of Yami's wrists, watching with some amusement as Yami stumbled to stand up as he had backed his feet up in an attempt to pull out of the grip. It was when Ushio looked back at Yugi did something click inside his head.

"Oh I get it," he said quietly, the cruel smile still twisted onto his face. "You're only standing up for this piece of shit because you like him." He laughed at his own theory, glad to find the boy's face express surprise. He glanced at Yami, who had moved away from him, shooting him one of his deadliest glares.

Laughing aloud, he put a hand to his head. "Are you serious? You two...oh man, this is rich!" He laughed some more, looking between the surprised and death gazes. "God, Yami, no wonder you started acting so weird last week...you've got to be kidding me!"

Not wanting to reveal anything that was unnecessary to Ushio's knowledge, Yami kept quiet about what his friend was laughing his ass off at. Instead, he faired for standing in a defiant stance as he stated in a lethal voice, "Get your ass the fuck outta here, Ushio."

The brute kept laughing however, but nodded his head in an odd way. Backing up towards the exit, Ushio was able to control his laughs for the moment before he chided, "You do know that you have to go to school tomorrow, right?"

"I said get the fuck out of here," Yami repeated, putting that issue in the back of his mind for now. To his relief, Ushio finally left without another word, not shutting the door behind him, letting the hallway chatter enter the room yet again.

Swallowing as he stared at Yami for a moment, Yugi scuttled a couple minutes later to close the door, wanting to make sure that Ushio had really left. To his own relief, Ushio wasn't present in the hallway, and he shut the door before heading back into the room.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked tentatively, seeing that Yami had taken up the space on the window ledge like he always did. He noted that Yami had his wrists sitting on his lap as he sat in Indian-style on the spacious ledge.

Without looking at his patient, Yami muttered just loud enough for Yugi to hear, "Do I look the fuck okay?"

Deciding that it was a rhetorical question, Yugi placed himself on the ledge beside Yami, unsure of what to say. Looking out the window, he followed Yami's gaze, seeing that the other wasn't really looking at anything particular since it was dark out. The hospital's street lights in the parking lot only revealed numerous cars and the road just beyond it.

"Should I call a nurse to help you with-"

"No."

"But you-"

"No."

"Can't I jus-"

"For the last time, Yugi. No."

Huffing silently, Yugi pursed his lips. Obviously something he wasn't quite on top of was going on between Yami and Ushio, and Yugi had the faintest hint that it had to do with reputation at their school.

Hopping back down to stand on the floor, Yugi cautiously got up and close to Yami, so close that his chin was just hovering over the other's shoulder. With a small smile that he was sure the other could hear, Yugi started, "I'm not quite sure what we established earlier today, but I feel that what we talked about sort of makes us obligated to..." He blushed at himself for the word that came up, but he carried on, "...to comfort each other."

To justify his unsure words, Yugi hesitantly wrapped his arms around the bully, effectively embracing him in a hug as he slowly lowered his chin to comfortably rest on Yami's shoulder. When he felt the other tense a little and then relax, Yugi smiled even more as he let his eyes close and he took in Yami's scent that he had every now and then got a whiff of. The white t-shirt the other was wearing smelled of a light cologne and sweat, but Yugi could care less about that at the current moment.

Without warning, Yami untangled his legs and swerved them so that they hung off the edge of the window ledge, turning his body around, feeling Yugi's sweater covered arms brush against his bare ones as he moved.

As awkward as he knew it would be, Yami let himself embrace Yugi back as he wrapped his own arms around the smaller teen, letting his own head fall victim to Yugi's shoulder.

They remained in that position for a time, the only thing that raced through Yami's mind was how much shit he'd have to deal with tomorrow in school.

* * *

A/N: I just can't help but go 'Aww!' at this last scene of those two. Even though Yami's life has just been turned even more upside down, it's still really cute. Thanks for reading, and please review!!


	10. Different

A/N: Thanks for the comments!!

Warning: Mainly language, possibly some offending dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

To Yami's complete and utter surprise, no one in school came up to him to taunt. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world, unaware of what Ushio had discovered about him last night.

Speaking of the devil...

Yami kicked his locker close, folding his arms over his chest as Ushio and one of his more insignificant bully friends came up to him. Yami eyed the other suspiciously, taking notice of the smug look on his crooked face.

"What the hell do you want?" the smallest bully quipped, not really having the time for a brawl.

Ushio's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh, nothing," he obviously lied, purposely drawling out his words. "Just telling Hiro here of your little...situation." This caused the other to snicker.

"Do you really think it'll bother me that much, asshole?" Yami rolled his eyes, shifting his weight evenly.

"Oh? I don't think so."

"Do tell."

"You're already swearing and I haven't said anything yet," Ushio sneered, feeling the power in positions shift dramatically when Yami remained silent and simply glared daggers at him.

Hiro took a step forward, his hands rubbing together as if he was waiting for a large sum of cash to be handed to him. "So, is it really true, bastard? You swinging on the side of guys?" he taunted laughing.

He didn't have time for this. He looked Hiro up and down, glad that Hiro was only a couple inches taller than himself. Looking both to his left and right for any witnesses, Yami didn't hold back his fist as he glided it across the already disproportioned face.

The cocky bully fell down in a heap almost immediately, and Yami was sure that either his nose or jaw was broken. Maybe even both. He felt a surge of power when the other swore, and when Ushio's face frowned.

Yami made a turn to leave thinking that Ushio would help Hiro, but he should've known better than that. After two steps towards the exit just down the hallway, Yami felt his arm be roughly grabbed by the other's large hand, and he was pulled back and twisted.

"Ushio, you bastard!" he swore under his breath when the larger bully twisted his captured hand behind his back and crushed him up against his locker. He could feel Ushio's body heat against his back, but Yami refused to give in.

"Look here, you motherfucker," Ushio whispered in heated anger right against his ear, "this boy you're seeing, it's wrong, and I'm not gonna tolerate it. You're turning into a mushy guy, Yami, and it just isn't right."

Yami wasn't quite sure what Ushio was trying to imply, other than he didn't feel comfortable around homosexuals. But there was something else, Yami just knew it...

Twisting Yami's arm for a given effect and warning, Ushio continued, "So cut this crap of seeing the kid, Yami. I mean it. It's sickening."

Like that was any clearer.

To his relief, Ushio let go of his arm, swinging him to the opposite wall, making him nearly trip over the still down Hiro. Rubbing his arm back to life discreetly behind his back, Yami said nothing else as he gave one last glare before making his exit.

* * *

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" little Yugi shouted with glee as he nearly pranced to the front door where his father was hanging up his heavy winter coat. "You're home, Daddy!"_

_Those stony blue eyes remained emotionless, but a smile broke out on the man's face nonetheless as he kneeled down to give Yugi a brief hug. "Yes, Daddy's home, Yugi. How was your day?"_

_Standing back, Yugi took his father's hand and led them to the lavish living room where he let his parent sit down on the couch before he pushed himself up to sit on the comfy lap._

"_Mommy and I made cookies today! They're really yummy too! Do you want one?" Yugi asked enthusiastically, his amethyst eyes shining brightly. _

_Ruffling his son's hair with the tired smile still plastered to his face, Yugi's father nodded. "I'd love to have one. You made them of course."_

"_And Mommy too," Yugi reminded him. _

"_...Mommy too."_

"_Oh, honey, you're back from work. How was it today?" a feminine voice asked tiredly from the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of a father and son._

_Yugi beamed. "Hi, Mommy!" He waved excitedly, hopping off his father's lap, going to hug his mother, but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he remembered something else. "And we visited Grandpa today, too! He showed me a game about pirates!"_

_His father looked between him and his mother, and Yugi blinked in slight wonder. His attention was taken away when his father responded with, "I bet you had a fun time. Maybe you'll be able to spend the night at Grandpa's some time."  
_

_Yugi's heart soared. He loved his Grandpa dearly, more than anything in the world. He owned a game shop, and had a bunch of cool and interesting games that Yugi believed that he'd never get tired of. "Do you really think so?" he questioned speedily._

"_You bet he does, Yugi," his mother answered for his father. "Now run along upstairs and wash up for dinner, okay?" She flashed a smile at her adorable child, watching as he silently nodded before bouncing up the stairs. _

_However, as it usually happened, Yugi in his excitement tripped without injury, and in secret, decided to sit on the stairs to listen to his parents that he loved so much. Keeping as silent as possible, he listened, not entirely sure about what his parents were talking about. _

"_So how was work today?"_

"_It was fine. The usual."_

"_Anything interesting happen today?"_

"_No."_

_His mother sighed audibly, and Yugi wondered why. "Why do you have to keep using that tone, Shichiro? I'm getting sick of it."_

"_Just stop. I don't want to have his argument again, I mean it."_

"_Well I think that you should at least tell me what's wrong. I don't feel comfortable with you keeping all these secrets."_

"_Who ever said that they were secrets, Masami? You're starting to make this shit up, I swear."_

"_Don't use that kind of lang-"_

"_I can use whatever damn language I want in this house, Masami! Now let the issue drop already!"_

"_Not when Yugi is in this house, you're not using that language. Now please, dear, just tell me what's wrong. You're different lately, and I do not really like it."_

_Were his Mom and Dad fighting over him? Yugi couldn't be sure, but his interest peaked when he heard his mother say his name. When he realized a while ago that his parents were shouting at each other, Yugi felt a deep, deep uneasy feeling within himself. _

_Not wanting to hear them anymore, Yugi slowly and quietly made his way back up the stairs to do as he was told and wash up. _

* * *

The minute he placed a toe into that hospital, Kazuo was on his back with some news. His face held a smile, but he seemed a bit ruffed up. Yami guessed that it wouldn't be that bad.

"Yugi's acting up again, just to warn you," the director said hastily, obviously needing to be elsewhere as he clutched his first time paper filled clipboard to his side near his hip. "If you need any help, you know where the button is if you need to call a nurse or myself in."

Punching the button for the elevator, Yami nodded stoically, letting the words half register into his brain as Kazuo drabbled on about other things that were important. When the elevator doors opened for him, Yami merely replied, "Alright, I get it." And the doors slid close and in no time he was at Yugi's floor.

Walking to the right door, Yami stopped just outside, listening intently to any noise that may be heard from the inside. Giving the door a confused look when he heard nothing out of the ordinary, Yami opened the door to find a tidy room and Yugi nowhere in sight.

He had to spend two days with Yugi while he was in his pirate act, excluding that one city incident though. Yugi hadn't caused too much trouble; he just seemed to be a five year old on pixie-sticks for most of the time, getting louder and softer at unknown times.

Casually walking into the room knowing that Yugi could be pulling a trick, Yami searched for Yugi with a scan of the room. He checked under the bed, behind the dresser, in the very small closet that Yugi couldn't even fit into, and he made sure that the windows were closed.

'The bathroom,' Yami thought after wondering where the other could be after a few moments. Walking towards the exit where the small facility was located, Yami grabbed the door handle and pushed it open...

...only to be pushed onto his back, his head just narrowly missing the wall behind him, with a pirate Yugi over him, a plunger in hand as a make-shift cutlass.

"You be late, matey!" Yugi cried with that authentic pirate lingo that Yami still wasn't used to. Although, Yami wasn't really concentrating on the language like he was on the plunger poking nearer and nearer his face. "It's almost mid-night, and we've got plundering to do!"

Yami could've guessed that it came from the real world relationship they had cautiously formed, but nothing really prepared him for Yugi to crush his lips to his in a rough, sea salty pirate kiss.

They disengaged as soon as Yugi had initiated it, and Yami was suddenly hauled to his feet, glad that Yugi had absentmindedly thrown the plunger back into the tiny bathroom behind him.

Like usual, Yugi was jumping wall to wall in the bedroom while Yami watched. Usually Yami would just sit on the ledge by the window and watch, and he intended to do the same here, but this time, Yugi decided to pull him into his shenanigans.

The pirate had pulled off his white bed sheets, and had gotten a hold of a chair and the broom that were in the room and had put the chair on the bed, and stacked the broom into the chair so that it stood up straight. Yami watched with some amusement as Yugi made a very bad makeshift mast out of the materials he had.

"Come along, scallywag!" Yugi ordered with a quirky smile on his face, "We've got some plundering to do tonight, and I'm thinking about hitting the island of Tortuga this time!"

His hand was grabbed, and Yami was pulled to the bed and was positioned by the bed, Yugi telling him to undo the string to the mast he had just made on his mark.

Yugi had gone to the foot of his bed, supposedly where the wheel would be. He even pretended to be steering the ship. Yami couldn't help but roll his eyes but played along for the time being.

"Ah, a great place to be thieving tonight, don't you think, matey?" Yugi rhetorically asked him. "Just look at this place, all those lights mean riches for us to take for the picking! Now on my mark, we will go with the wind!"

Not even nodding, Yami nevertheless grabbed a hold of the loose string Yugi had bow-tied earlier, and waited for Yugi to give him the signal. When the other shouted 'now!' did Yami pull the string loose, watching as the white sheets flowed down in one fluid movement.

Yugi grinned back at him in appreciation and gave him an unexpected wink that Yami had to think twice about. Was he really...? No, he was just playing the role he wanted to play; pirates were known to have a few...well, he knew.

The smaller teen appeared to stop steering the pretend ship and he came up to Yami so that they were face to face. "This ol' town is too much to try an' weaken by the cannons, so you'll and the rest of the crew'll have to go in and plunder while I wait here, you see?"

Yugi had asked him in the past for plunder, and he had been able to give him a couple coins here and there. Nothing that he'd need later on. Nodding his head curtly, he pretended to get off the ship and enter this town Yugi called Tortuga.

Obviously he had to take some of his sweet time rummaging around like he was looting the town, even though Yugi pretended like he was at the ship and therefore couldn't see how he was lazily walking around the room, pretending to look like he was searching for some riches.

After a while, Yami silently decided to take out some of his pocket change and acted as if he were boarding the ship again. Yugi looked up at him expectantly. "Well? What did you get?" he asked, somehow his words sounding a little...slurred?

Shaking the odd feeling off, Yami held out his hand, showing the eighty-two cents he had to the captain. Yugi's face brightened. "Did you get any rum this time? I know ye all like to drink it for yerselves most the time..."

Yugi had snatched the change, pocketing it into his dark blue jeans. He started to look around for a second or two before suddenly pushing Yami back with his hand against the taller's chest, making odd turns like he was trying to get them into a specific room. Yugi even pretended to shut and lock a door.

This was the part that Yami wasn't sure whether or not he should call awkward. Yugi produced this odd look in his eyes, and made extra sure that they were pressed close together.

"Ye know, mate, you've been doing quite well with the looting lately," Yugi started, and Yami immediately recognized the seducing tone in the other's voice. However, Yami remained silent, curious as to where this would lead.

A hand was placed on his hip lightly, and Yugi pulled them closer yet. "And I'm sure that even Davy Jones would kill for a man of the likes of you...'cause I meself already sold my soul for that."

It sounded ridiculous to yami's ears, and he tried his hardest not to make a snort of amusement in the back of his throat. He did let his hands make their line of attack to Yugi's hips though.

Yugi obviously had been influenced by their relationship in the real world to be acting this way now. He had never acted in such a way before. And as a surprise to Yami, he found that despite the cheesiness of the pirate lines, he was actually enjoying it.

The purple-eyed teen's expression changed from smug to want to lust and back to smug. "After all, I _am _captain of this vessel...and I can get whatever I want..."

And he did get whatever he wanted as a captain. With one jerk of his hands, Yami was rapidly brought down into another, but longer kiss like before. Yami was surprised at the possessiveness this pirate form of Yugi had. The other's tongue was in his mouth before he could even seem to register the action.

Yugi's arms, too, wrapped around his waist, bringing their hips and chests together, their body heat mingling deliciously. Yami couldn't help but have his eyes widen a fraction when he felt Yugi nip at his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling back, his face flushed.

"In fear of the crew hearin' rumors, let it be best that this tale stays secret," Yugi said in a reminding tone to him, his words coming out unevenly. His fingers unconsciously hooked into his pants belt loops, dragging him forward for another kiss.

Yami knew that he'd have to stop Yugi if the other had any special plans for him...he wouldn't actually do anything like that. Especially in a hospital. Yes, he would do other more harmful things, but nothing so stupid such as that. His eyes distractedly searched out for a camera hidden in one of the ceiling's corners, his mind easing up when he spotted none.

He thought for a moment on Ushio, and he was positive that everyone would definitely know by tomorrow after what took place after classes today. It was inevitable.

But for now, who was he to deny any action like this, especially from a _captain_?

* * *

A/N: Yeah...a plunger-cutlass has been formulated by me going over twenty-eight hours of no sleep...haha, so funny. Anyway, while I laugh at my lame musings to myself, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please review!!


	11. Fight

A/N: Ah, so sorry for the freakishly late update. But thanks for the comments, and please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Gripping his pen, Yugi clenched his eyes close, letting his head loll backwards as he felt his face heat up again as his thoughts wandered from the math homework he was supposed to be doing.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about the other day? What he did…being so dominating to Yami.

The day after he had acted up and did those things Yugi couldn't recall a thing. His mind was blank from everything that he had did except for the fact that he had fallen into his pirate state again. But at nearly six in the morning had Yugi woken up with a gasp, his actions and words clear as day to him.

Yugi couldn't believe that he had actually kissed and touched Yami in that way…thinking that he had all of the real privileges as a pirate captain. His face heated up in a blush every time he thought about it.

"Oh jeez," Yugi mumbled to himself in horror as the scenes played out in his mind for the hundredth time that day, making the teen blush despite himself even more. Biting his lip, he closed his textbook and set his pen down before getting up from the small work table he had.

He started pacing around the room, letting himself slide here and there against the linoleum floor since he had socks on. Yugi worried his lip even more as he thought on the embarrassing issue more and more.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, startling the teen out of his frenzied thoughts. For a moment, Yugi panicked, thinking that it was Yami, but then took a quick glance at his digital clock, becoming relieved when it only read eleven-thirty.

Hoping that his obviously reddened face had calmed down, Yugi went to answer the door himself, surprised when his mother appeared on the other side of the door. Yugi noticed the saddened look on her face, and his heart rate immediately picked up. What could be wrong?

"Hey, Mom, what's up?" Yugi greeted casually, putting on a reassuring smile -- for both of them.

His mother offered a weak smile at him, stepping into the room, closing the door behind her. She followed her son into the room, taking up a seat in one of the two guest chairs while Yugi perched on the edge of his bed.

Yugi noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but instead at her clasped hands in her lap. She seemed tense, sitting absolutely still in her seat.

"So what's up with the visit today?" Yugi cautiously asked, "Is something wrong?"

The silence was thick in between them, and Yugi fidgeted, not wanting to press too many questions on his mother. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, his mother looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"We need to talk, Yugi."

* * *

He knew it. Just fucking knew it.

Making his way to the back of the classroom, Yami tried to ignore the stares and giggles sent to him. The noise of hushed laughter and heated whispers seemed to be slowly constricting him as he became more and more aware of each conversation.

Thankful that he sat in the very back of the room, Yami slid silently into his seat, glaring at the few students who continued to stare at him in amusement. Most of them took the hint and looked away, but Yami could tell that most of the class was sneaking glances at him even when class was in session.

Swallowing in discomfort when the class finally ended, the bully sent a couple of glares to his peers before getting out of the room as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the hallway was at least ten times worse than the classroom.

He was sure that he was just imagining it, but the hallway noise seemed to decrescendo from its usual volume. He could feel what felt like thousands of stares all over his back and front as he as casually as possible made his way to his locker.

As usual, Yami deposited his books, intent on getting to his lunch spot and out of the jam packed museum he was forced to be shown in. Unfortunately for Yami, he wasn't going to be able to get out of that fishbowl like he had originally thought.

A familiar hand roughly grabbed his shoulder, swinging him away so that he was facing who he already assumed to be Ushio. Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he took in the madly grinning face.

"So how's your day been so far, Yami?" Ushio sneered, and Yami took notice that the hallway had gotten even quieter in hopes of a potential fight.

Glad that he hadn't actually grabbed any of his books, Yami took a defensive stance and folded his arms over his chest, shooting his biggest glare at the other. "And why the hell would you take sudden interest in my day, Ushio?"

Ushio chuckled at him. "Are you just plain stupid, or are you being a weakling and protecting yourself from the obvious?"

"Well, seeing as you can't even voice what you clearly know must mean _something_," Yami countered, getting a kick out of the other's suddenly angered expression.

"Hey, don't get smart on me now," Ushio growled.

Yami was quick to respond, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm getting smart, Ushio, can you not keep up?"

Ushio's hands had clenched themselves into fists, and Yami rolled his eyes visibly at how angered the taller bully could get. "Shut the fuck up," he ordered, but Yami would hear none of it.

"No, _you_ shut up, Ushio. I don't understand why you're so concerned with all of this in the first place," Yami attacked verbally, not moving an inch from where he stood.

The bell that signaled most everyone's lunch sounded, but the crowd of students didn't budge, all of them still anticipating a fight to break out. A couple whispered about what was going on to others who were in the dark, while some softly chanted 'fight' in the hopes of one.

"It's wrong!" Ushio suddenly shouted, throwing his hands up, his frustration spilling out, and Yami shifted his footing. "How can you be so fucking clueless, Yami? How can you seriously have feelings for that…that…_boy_…?"

The crowd grew loud at Ushio's confirmed accusation. Yami felt his heart beat faster as Ushio unleashed his secret, and his stomach felt like it had dropped down to his feet into an uncomfortable position. As much as his brain told him to get out of there, the stubborn bully in him wouldn't let his legs move a centimeter.

"I'm allowed to like whoever I want," Yami simply replied, looking Ushio square in the eye.

Ushio shot him a disgusted look. "But it's wrong! Two guys shouldn't -- it's just not right!"

Yami realized that the crowd of students was listening on each and every one of their words. He had to choose his carefully. Then the most brilliant of brilliant ideas came to him, and Yami had to suppress a smirk for now.

"What, Ushio? Is that jealously I hear in your voice?" he taunted, watching as the other bully gave him a stupefied look.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ushio all but roared back, embarrassment taking its hold on him now.

More mantra chants of 'fight' made itself known.

Yami took to leaning back against his locker, letting a smug look grace his expression as Ushio stared at him like a fish out of water. "Oh, I don't know. I just think you're jealous that I don't like you, and instead like Yugi. I've seen the way you've looked at me, Ushio."

The other bully was beat red, his nostrils flaring out of anger and humiliation. Yami expected him to say something more, but his next choice of action was almost as predictable.

Dodging the sudden punch meant for him and not the locker, Yami moved quickly to Ushio's right side, noting that the crowd had gotten closer together, not giving them much space to rumble in. Their chants of 'fight' had reached its peak, and Yami was extra careful not to get too close to the students for just in case reasons.

Because of his size, Ushio was reduced to throwing punches like an average brute, almost like a gorilla. Yami easily dodged all of them, thankful for knowing what kind of fighting strategy Ushio usually used.

"What? Are you embarrassed that I revealed _your_ secret now? I think that makes us even, don't you think so?" Yami taunted again when Ushio had stopped for a moment to glare daggers at him.

"Fuck you, Yami," Ushio breathed out, but obviously not beaten yet. He suddenly charged in the small space provided, taking Yami by surprise and slugging him in the shoulder, sending Yami back into a couple of students and eventually onto the ground.

Pulling himself up from the cold floor, Yami could feel that no real damage had been done to his shoulder, and he rolled it just to make sure. When he felt that nothing was really out of place, he quickly came to his senses and moved out of the way when he realized that Ushio was rushing him again.

He nearly able to escape, getting a fist into Ushio's side, and receiving another blow to his shoulder. There was a sudden blur of motion then, with Ushio punching and kicking at him, and the crowd hastily moving to get a better view. It was when a loud voice that he knew all too well broke the frenzied actions.

"Break it up, break it up, BREAK IT UP!!" the one and only Mr. Futari shouted above all of the noise, but it only seemed to subdue the excited students. Yami pulled his crossed arms up above his head when he felt Ushio shift in such a way to get better punches to his face, and he grunted when his own arms were forced into his head.

Suddenly, Ushio was shouting, and Yami grunted when he realized the curses were because a couple of the teachers were pulling the taller bully off of him. He scrambled to his feet, feeling one of the numerous teachers take a hold of his own shoulders just in case he decided to lash out. He watched with some amusement as Ushio was restrained by at least five teachers while he had only one.

"All students report to your lunch or classes at this time -- don't make me repeat myself!" Mr. Futari said with a threatening tone, and murmurs of disappointment were heard, but nevertheless, the crowd of students did as told. When the hall was empty save the two bullies, needed teachers and principal, they all made a silent trip towards the main lobby of the school where the office was located.

Sitting in the plush chair Mr. Futari's office provided, Yami watched as Ushio sat in the one next to him. The principal told the teachers to return back to their duties, and then asked his secretary to call both their parents.

The man came back in, sitting behind his desk and clasping his hands on the shiny wooden desk in front of him. He gave them both a quick look over like he always did, and then leaned back, letting one of his hands go up to his lips in thought. The principal finally decided on leaning back even further, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes stony as he looked at the two again.

"Now, would you two please calmly explain what this fighting was all about?" Mr. Futari asked sincerely, his eyes still stony. "You can talk first, Ushio."

As much as Yami wanted to glance at his betraying friend, he didn't. Would Ushio really be so heartless as to tell this guy the whole story? Yami found that if he were Ushio, he wouldn't want to say anything. That'd be just plain awkward.

"He was hitting on this slut when I told him not to," Ushio quickly answered, to Yami's surprise; but where did this idea come from?

"Easy on the language," Mr. Futari reminded him, giving Yami a quick glance to remember that when he explained his own story. "Now why would this be a problem for you? Do you like this girl?" he asked smoothly.

Ushio chuckled, crossing his own arms. "Not a chance," he laughed again. "My mother looks better than this girl, and my mom would scare the hell outta you, sir."

"Get on with it."

"Well, with Yami being my good acquaintance and all, I've gotta look after him sometimes; you know how he likes be dumb in the head sometimes," Ushio carried on, and Yami silently glared at the desk's edge. "So he started messing with this really -- and trust me when I say this -- really messed up girl that I told him was doing all sorts of things like getting pregnant and doing crack and you know.

"So being who he is and all, he started messing with her, and being a good friend to him and all, I told him to stop, 'cause, you know, I care for my friends. But he said no, thinking I was getting jealous and stuff, and well, I can't quite remember who threw the first punch." Ushio leaned back in his chair, looking quite satisfied with himself, and Yami inwardly rolled his eyes.

At least it was better than the actual truth, no matter how close the storyline was.

Mr. Futari remained silent for a couple more minutes, running the story through his head, trying to figure out if it all could have really happened or if it was really just a big, fat lie. Finally, he settled on nodding in acceptance, but questioned Yami nevertheless. "Is this true, Yami?"

Putting on his usual act to keep appearances up, Yami dramatically rolled his eyes, leaned back and gave the man a skeptical look. "Futari, does it sound like he's lying? I'm crazy over that babe."

The principal gave him an odd look, but accepted the response too. "Then may I have the name of this girl? Just on account of hearing that she's doing drugs?"

"No," Yami quickly answered, not losing the act.

"And why not? She might need help," Mr. Futari questioned, a brow rising.

"Do you think I'm a moron, Futari?" Yami questioned with some venom. "I'm nuts over this chick, I'm not about to go spilling her identity, I promised her. Besides, she's not _that_ bad."

"That's what you think," Ushio suddenly cut in. "You're blind to the truth, Yami."

"Shut up. I love her the way she is."

"Oh, how touching. She's not good for you, idiot."

Hands slapped subtly down on the polished desk, grabbing both teens' attention. "Boys, let's not let something else start a fight around here. I believe you both, though; I do recommend you try to get this girl off of whatever harmful drug she is doing, Yami. You seem to care for her very much, and I think it would help a healthy relationship for you two."

Yami rolled his eyes, and Ushio chuckled under his breath. The principal gave them both another hard look, obviously coming up with a reasonable punishment for them. He turned to Ushio first.

"Detention for a week and a half, helping the maintenance clean the classrooms. Understood?" Ushio nodded and then Mr. Futari turned towards Yami.

"This was your last week at the hospital, right?" he asked in what seemed to be a random question. Yami nodded, already seeing where this was going. "You'll be at the hospital for an additional two weeks. I'll call, so don't worry about telling anyone at the office."

Some part of Yami really liked the idea even though he was inwardly groaning in horror. That meant that he'd have to put up with Ushio and whatever this deal was to him for another two weeks. He was hoping that when this week ended, he'd just go back secretly to visit Yugi, but apparently that idea was going to be held back for now.

But at the same time too, Yami really could find amusement in how that ticked Ushio off even more.

"Fine by me, Princy," Yami replied after a minute, letting a smug look cover his face.

* * *

Although they had their parents called, they were merely notified of the fight and what it was about. Yami and Ushio were sent back to their classes, and at the end of the day, Yami was able to escape, somehow not really bothered by the obvious whispers that floated by him anymore.

So he caught the bus and headed toward the hospital, finally feeling a bruise starting to form in his shoulder from where Ushio hit him about half way through the bus ride. As usual, he when through the hospital doors, got into the elevator, punched the button for Yugi's floor and walked into the other's room.

The first thing he noted was that the lights were turned off. Yugi never had his lights turned off, but Yami brushed it off as he went deeper into the room, not hearing any noises that would signal that Yugi was in his pirate act.

However, he easily spotted Yugi in _his_ regular spot on the window ledge, his back to him, looking outside at the gloomy scenery. It had been cloudy all day, though; forecasters had predicted no rainfall today.

Wondering what was up when he could sense no cheeriness that was usually radiating off of Yugi, Yami slowly made his way to the other, letting a hand lazily fall on the other's shoulder.

Under his touch, Yugi quit looking out the window and curled his legs up to his chest, hiding his face in his knees, avoiding who he knew was Yami.

"Is…is something wrong?" Yami asked after a while of trying to figure it out for himself, but when nothing that could explain the strange behavior came up, he decided to just ask.

Yugi shook his head against his knees in response, and Yami could have sworn he heard a sniffle. He sighed silently and hoisted himself up on the ledge so that he was facing Yugi and let one of his hands rest on Yugi's left arm.

"You know how stubborn I can be, Yugi," he said first, "And if you think you're gonna beat me at that, then you might want to think again. What's wrong?"

This time, Yugi obviously sniffled, letting out a shaky breath, but did not look up at Yami.

Sliding closer to the other, Yami bit his lip, hoping that he wasn't about to make a fool out of himself. He knew that he really liked Yugi; he admitted it to him anyway. So the teen slowly let his arms wrap around the other in comfort, and he let the side of his face rest on Yugi's left shoulder.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," Yami whispered, after a moment realizing that he sounded like some mushy lover or something of the sort. But pushing that thought aside, he kept his attention on Yugi, hoping that he'd come around and explain.

The silence lasted a couple minutes, but then Yugi mumbled something into his knees, sniffling loudly. Yami questioned him on what he had said, and Yugi murmured his response again, and with his patience already wearing thin, Yami sighed.

Unlocking Yugi from his hold, Yami let his hands reach out and tentatively caress the sides of Yugi's head, in hopes of coaxing him to lift his head so that he could hear him properly. It worked after a few tries and some odd reassurances on Yami's part, but Yugi did eventually look up.

Something jabbed at Yami's heart when he gazed upon Yugi's tear streaked face. Trails of wetness ran down his face, some snot leaking from his nostrils, and Yami hurriedly snatched a couple of tissues from the bedside table and handed them to Yugi who in return took them gratefully and wiped his nose.

However, the tears never seemed to cease no matter how many times Yugi tried to wipe them away.

The minutes passed by, and even though he didn't want to rush Yugi or anything, Yami was getting a little more impatient than before. After a while, he finally asked in a soft voice, "So what happened?" He knew Yugi wouldn't lie to him.

Yugi gave him this truly saddened look then, and Yami felt another unexpected jab at his chest that he couldn't explain.

"M-my…my parents ar-are divor-cing."

* * *

A/N: Oh the tragedy! You guys must hate me for that; especially since I took forever to update too. Oh well. =) Well, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment!!


	12. Taping the Pieces

A/N: Thanks for the comments, enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yami stared at Yugi for the longest time, unsure of what to say. The other teen had set his gaze at his hands in his lap, sniffling his nose, his tears still unceasing.

Yugi's parents were divorcing? It seemed so sudden…and Yami could remember Yugi only telling him good things about the two adults. Yugi never sounded like he was hiding something from him about his parents, and because of the state he was currently in, Yami expected that the other boy hadn't suspected any of this to come to pass.

His heart ached for Yugi, and Yami persisted to himself that he shouldn't feel this way, even if he did like the smaller teen. He had to be strong for Yugi, not all wishy-washy over the situation.

Retrieving more tissues, Yami handed them to Yugi, who once again took them and blew his nose thoroughly. He gave Yami a small smile of gratitude, and Yami could see that Yugi's tears had become less.

Watching Yugi set them aside, Yami sucked in a breath before tenderly grabbing the other by the wrist, gently tugging on it as a sign for Yugi to come to him. The smaller teen gave him an unexpected shy look, but nonetheless relented and let himself be wrapped up in between Yami's legs and surrounded by caring arms that immediately had Yugi relaxing.

Thankful for the end of the large sill to be framed by a wall he could lean against, Yami calmed down when he felt Yugi melt against him, sniffling here and there. He took to looking out the window at the scenery of the hospital's parking lot and a few trees as he soothingly let his fingers caress Yugi's arm in reassurance. Yugi head eventually lolled onto his shoulder, his purple eyes closed. Within minutes, Yami knew that the other male was asleep.

Of course when things took a turn for the worst for him, they also had to for Yugi. Basically, his sexuality had been spread around Domino High, humiliating him despite the fact that he got back to Ushio to a degree, and then Yugi had to have been told by one of his parents that his immediate guardians were having an abrupt divorce just out of the blue.

This was turning out to be quite a peachy day.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back until it settled against the white wall, Yami let his thoughts melt away into noting as he joined his patient in slumber.

* * *

"_Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! What are going to Grampa's for?" Yugi asked curiously, a note of excitement lacing his voice. He literally bounced in his seat as he recalled each and every one of the fun games his elder had for him last time they visited. _

_His mother glanced over his shoulder, a weak smile spreading out over her lips. "You're going to spend the weekend at Grandpa's, Yugi. Mommy and Daddy are going on a little vacation."_

"_Vacation! I wanna come too!" Yugi protested, squeezing his stuffed bear in his arms securely. "Families are supposed to go on vacations to-gather." He put on a pouty face, hoping to guilt his mother into letting him come with them. _

_His mother's smile disappeared, but Yugi didn't notice it. "I'm sorry, Yugi, you can't come with Mommy and Daddy."_

"_But why not?" Yugi insisted, confused as to why he couldn't go. _

"_Because your Daddy and I want some time together; besides, Grandpa told us he has some new games he wants to show you," she said, hoping her last statement would take Yugi's attention._

_Sadly it didn't. "But I want to come on vacation, too!"_

_His mother didn't answer, and Yugi frowned. "Mommy?" he prodded, repeating the name a couple of times before-_

"_Yugi! That's enough!" his father roared in the front seat, his eyes darting to the rearview mirror and then back to the road. "You are going to Grandpa's, and that's the end of it, do you understand me?" _

_Yugi had gotten a glimpse of those angry eyes in the mirror and his father's harsh shout had startled him into tears. He hugged his bear closer, his chin quivering. Then he heard his father sigh rather exasperatedly. _

"_Don't you dare start crying, Yugi! You are almost seven years old; no more crying, mister!" his father shouted with frustration, causing his son to become frightened and spill more tears down his face. _

_His mother reacted unexpectedly, with a loud pitch of voice as well. "Shichiro, please don't yell at him! He's young and-"_

"_He's too old to be crying, I'll decide what's best for my son, Masami," his father replied just as harshly as before, gripping the steering wheel, trying to concentrate. _

_The woman in the front was taken aback. "He's our son, Shichiro, and I think we should both decide what's right for Yugi - especially with his condition."_

"_Don't argue with me, Masami," the man said his voice suddenly low, ignoring his wife's added statement. _

_Yugi curled up in his seat, unsure of what his parents were talking about again, but he found it scary as they started to increase their volume. At one point, his mother shrieked and the car jerked violently, and it caused his parents to become what seemed even angrier. Tears flowed down his face unchecked, and Yugi wished that they were already at his Grandpa's house. _

_Finally, they arrived at the familiar Game Shop Yugi had come to know and love, and his parents had only gotten worse by the time Yugi was struggling to get out of his tricky seat belt. Both of his parents had gotten out of the car, appearing to have forgotten him. He watched with some curiosity out of the window as his parents continued to yell at each other, and when his father struck his mother, Yugi let out a cry of despair and fear as he buried his head into his teddy bear and wept more, not understanding what was going on. _

_It wasn't too long before the door nearest him opened, and firm but worn hands quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hoisted him out of the car. Yugi took in his Grandpa's familiar scent as he buried his face into the elderly man's shoulder, wrapping his legs around the man's middle as he was carried into the house. _

_Not looking up as he was transferred from his Grandpa to his father, Yugi clung onto his parent as he was taken upstairs, teddy bear and all. He sniffled as he was carefully laid down in the guest room's bed and covered up. His father told him to sleep for a while before closing the door behind him as he headed back downstairs. _

_Whimpering as he curled up into a ball under the comforting sheets, Yugi hugged his stuffed animal closer, trying to figure out why his father would hit his mother. It wasn't long before his young mind overcame to exhaustion, his eyes slipping close, surrendering to sleep. _

* * *

Yugi woke with a start, gasping as he sat up as quick as lightning, finding himself in his bed. There was sweat on his forehead, a couple of his bangs sticking, his heart was pounding, and his breath was uneven.

Unclenching his hands and letting go of the sheets he had tightly grasped, Yugi evened out his breath as best as he was able. He eventually pulled his knees to his chest, loosely wrapped his arms around his legs and let his head fall onto his kneecaps.

His parents were divorcing…his parents were divorcing. He had never thought that they would because of him, but now…

A whimper escaped his lips, and Yugi tried to suppress a sob from leaking out too. He sucked and bit on his lips, willing himself not to burst into tears. His chest ached with heartbrokenness, and Yugi felt utterly helpless.

Maybe he shouldn't have kept this secret to himself…protecting his parents and saying that they didn't have problems like they did. Yugi's lip quivered and he gasped, feeling completely stupid for not telling anyone that he parents fought. Maybe if he had, they would've resolved their differences and wouldn't be filing for a divorce right now.

"Oh gods…" Yugi moaned lowly, feeling his tears well up again. He kept telling himself through the years that nothing was his fault, and that he parents weren't fighting because of anything he did. He knew that they didn't get along for a reason still unknown to him, but Yugi couldn't help but feel like they only argued whenever he was around…

Suddenly, a door creaked open rather loudly, jostling Yugi out of his self wallowing. His head shot straight up as if something were to attack him, trying to figure out who was in his bathroom.

Yami appeared a second later, much to Yugi's relief. Yugi watched as the other teen closed the door behind him, wiping his wet hands on his pants, showing that they were all out of paper towels. He started to come into the main room, stopping short when he noticed that Yugi was awake and watching him intently.

"You're up," Yami observed without emotion, breaking the silence as he took a seat on Yugi's bedside, something that surprised Yugi a little. "How are you, uh, feeling?"

Hastily, Yugi wiped his tears away with the back of his sweatshirt's sleeve, snorting up the loose mucus in his nose. "Fine," he replied ungracefully, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The bully rolled his eyes. "Bullshit," Yami said rudely. "You can't be fine," he called out, "I'll ask again: how are you feeling?"

Yugi felt something stir up in him. "Don't talk to me like that. I said I was fine," he answered lowly.

He knew his words would anger Yami, but Yugi suddenly didn't want to share anything…he just couldn't.

Yami stared at him quizzically. "Do you seriously expect me to come in here after school, find you freaking out and crying, then comfort you and put you into your bed, only for you to tell me you're 'fine'? Don't bullshit me, Yugi."

"Look, I said I was fine," Yugi countered back, feeling his face heat up and tears start to prick at his eyes. "Just leave it alone."

"I knew it," Yami unexpectedly said, his voice lowered, as if he were just figuring something important out.

"Knew what?" Yugi questioned quickly, hoping that Yami wasn't thinking of saying what he thought he'd say. His insides squirmed.

Red eyes gleamed at him, not angrily, but not contentedly, either. "You know something," Yami called him out, and Yugi flinched. "See? I didn't know it before, but there's something about this divorce of your parents' that you're not telling me."

Not realizing the defiance that covered his words, Yugi snapped, "I don't have to tell you anything."

Before he could even register it, Yami was physically on top of him, pinning his hands down by his sides with brute force, making Yugi wince slightly. Yami's legs trapped his own under the bed sheets, and irritated crimson eyes stared into uncertain amethyst.

"You do know, that as a bully, I can usually tell if someone's lying, right?" Yami told him, a threatening tone somewhere underneath.

Yugi gawked at him, blinking his tears away. Yami watched him for a while longer, letting his grip loosen considerably when Yugi shut his eyes and turned his head away. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Yami let his left hand trace the side of Yugi's face, startling the other into looking at him again.

"Please, Yugi. You can't tell me what's up. I promise I won't spill a word to anyone, honest," Yami pleaded, and to both their surprises, captured Yugi's lips in a gentle kiss of reassurance.

Pulling away without another word, Yami crawled off of the smaller teen to sit back at the end of the bed.

His lips tingling, Yugi sat up, looking at Yami through sad eyes. He felt torn, not wanting to reveal what Yami called him out on, his secret. But at the same time, he knew that he should inform someone of his internal dilemma. Touching his lips with the tips of his fingers, Yugi called softly, "Yami."

The usually defiant teen looked slowly at him, those red eyes promising not to repeat anything he had to say.

Taking the silence as an invitation, Yugi pulled the sheet off from his lower half, scooting over so that he sat next to Yami. He stared at his bare feet that chilled against the hard linoleum floor, figuring out how to say what he wanted to say.

Twiddling his fingers against one another, Yugi started, "Well…I guess I've always have known that my parents have fought." The words hurt to say out loud, and Yugi felt uncertain about sharing. As if sensing his hesitant approach, however, a hand awkwardly grasped his own in an odd way to comfort him.

"I guess my parents started fighting ever since I was about five years old…just around the time I started acting up. I never really thought that they could be fighting over me then, but, as I started to understand what they were saying and stuff, I noticed that they only really fought when I was around them," Yugi continued, unconsciously leaning against Yami for support, vaguely feeling an arm wrap around his waist securely.

"I doubt it's you, Yugi," Yami told him sweetly, and Yugi nodded.

"I know that…it's just, I can't figure out what sets them off. And whenever they fight, it's around me, and that's all I can take from their disputes," Yugi somewhat protested, "I know that they don't argue about me going berserk like I often do…but maybe it's the stress or something." He thought for a brief moment, furrowing his brows. "But I know better than to blame it all on myself, don't worry."

"Should I worry?" Yami countered lightly, and Yugi knew that he was testing him.

Yugi shrugged after a moment. "I don't know."

"Have you ever thought that maybe your parents' relationship didn't work out like they had hoped? Maybe their compatibility didn't work out or something like that. Maybe they lost interest. Do they have a high-quality sex life?" Yami's arm tightened around his waist even more, drawing Yugi even closer.

Yugi's face flushed at the last question, fidgeting like a worm. "What kind of question is that?" he squawked, giving his caretaker an incredulous stare.

Yami's brows rose and he shrugged unknowingly. "I don't know," he admitted. "Just something I hear in school a lot."

"That a bad sexual relationship leads to breaking up?"

"Guess so."

The smaller teen sighed. "Well, I doubt it's that," he said, hoping to change the subject, letting his head rest against Yami's shoulder again as he let his eyes glaze over as he took up staring at the floor again. "But seriously…do you really think that those other things could mean so?"

The other teen made a noise that sounded to Yugi like a scoff, but he brushed it away. "Well, I'm not an expert, but maybe."

There was edginess to Yami's response this time, and it caught Yugi's attention. He looked up at the other, and in return the bully gave him an odd look like he was some kid who had oversized nostrils or something.

"What?" Yami inquired awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes slightly, hoping that Yugi would just go back to leaning on him.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, a tone of concern lacing his voice.

Yami shifted on the bed, causing the mattress to squeak and moan. "I'm fine," he answered curtly. "Go back to telling me whatever you were going to tell me next."

Yugi didn't expect himself to smile, but he did. He knew that he shouldn't have, especially with everything he was going through, but he couldn't help it. Yami gave him another funny look, confused at his expression. "Quit it, you're supposed to be sad," he ordered quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know that, but…I feel like you're not telling me something now; you seem to have this…ability to know what to say, as if you've gone through something similar or something," Yugi said in a knowing voice. "Besides, I've told you everything I could. Honest."

Yami rolled eyes, feeling his chest tighten a little. "I thought that you'd be the only one going at this show and tell thing," he remarked sarcastically, wriggling his fingers against Yugi's side, hoping to distract the other. Unfortunately, Yugi wasn't ticklish there. Instead, he was given a stern look.

"Please, Yami?" Yugi begged him, pulling out his puppy-dog eyes. "I told you what you wanted to know…"

Yami stared at the floor like Yugi had, biting the tip of his tongue. He might as well…it wasn't a big issue anyway. "My Mom left me and my Dad when I was nine."

Yugi went silent, not really expecting that, although he expected none-too-happy news in the first place. He kept his mouth shut, and Yami continued without encouragement.

"We don't know why she left…it wasn't like she and dad were fighting or anything. I just woke up in the middle of the night with her by my side, and well, she kissed my head, told me she loved me, and scrammed outta there," Yami explained, keeping his voice monotone. "Haven't seen or heard from her since."

Yugi's arm had wound itself around his, and he muttered softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Yami said quickly, sounding uncomfortable and disgusted with the pity. "I'm not going to allow all this crap to turn on me; you're the one who's having a hard time. And before you even ask, no, I was already a jerk in school before my Mom left, so that has nothing to do with me being a jackass."

Yugi felt his shoulders slump, slightly relieved that he didn't have to ask. He chewed on his lower lip, feeling the air starting to tense. He wriggled his bare toes against the floor, letting a small smile grace his lips. He suddenly felt a weight lift off his chest as he came back to himself and his predicament.

Yami flinched when he wrapped his arms around the other teen without warning, and Yugi took in the other's cologne, letting his eyes close. "Thanks, Yami," he mumbled into the school uniform.

* * *

A/N: Eh, sorry for the abrupt ending there…I didn't want to really drag that on too much longer. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	13. Hidden Help

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates lately. Summer's turned out to be more hectic than I first thought it'd be. But huge thanks for the comments and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

This was unbelievably frustrating. Hair pulling, teeth grinding, headache induced frustrating.

This wasn't right. It was sickening, wrong, and unacceptable.

How the hell could Yami actually like that messed up kid? Ushio couldn't come up with any damn good reason.

Yami was supposed to be like him. Worse, even. He was supposed to be a bully who picked on, teased and beat the shit out of any living creature who was weaker than him. Not some kind of bully that softened up because he was taking care of some fake-ass patient at a hospital.

Lighting up a cigarette, Ushio inhaled the toxic fumes, the drug relaxing him somewhat from his tensing thoughts.

He had to do something. And fast.

Although in the back of his mind, it felt like he was being a little too dramatic like in the movies, Ushio knew that his friend was making the wrong choice. He wasn't born to become some kind of sissy, babysitting a whack job.

And what was even worse is that Yami actually _liked_ the kid! Ushio growled as this thought crossed his mind for the umpteenth time. He had an idea of exactly how much Yami liked the twerp, but he knew that he couldn't be sure.

But how Yami protected the little bastard…it showed enough in Ushio's mind.

Taking a long drag on the cigarette, Ushio puffed the smoke out, pushing off from his bed and started pacing, trying to think of something that would get Yami to come back to the better side of life.

It turned out to be harder than he thought, after a while of brainstorming. He didn't want to do anything too drastic, and yet, he knew that Yami would be stubborn, and he'd _have_ to do something over the top.

But what?

Opening his window, the city traffic spilled in, causing Ushio to wrinkle his nose in disgust as he threw his used cigarette out onto the street below. A cool breeze came through, and the brute teen ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

Thinking back to the niggling in the back of his mind about movies, Ushio ran through a couple ideas in his head, mumbling a couple things to himself on what would and wouldn't work out. Then it hit him.

With a smirk on his face, Ushio confirmed his idea, deciding to play it out tomorrow, since it was the start of the weekend.

"Move over pipsqueak, you're fucking caretaker's about to dump you."

* * *

Spitting into the sink and washing out his mouth with water, Yugi finished up brushing and flossing his teeth, inspecting them at the end in the mirror, pleased when he saw glistening white. He put everything back where they were supposed to go and walked back into the main part of his room, yawning as he read his digital clock.

"Why am I getting up so early…?" Yugi mumbled to himself sleepily, flopping down on his bed with a sigh as he read the red numbers showing off eight o'clock. He had been up since nearly seven, and had gotten breakfast in that time, so why was today already going so slow?

Ugh.

With his mouth tingling slightly from the minty toothpaste, Yugi let his eyes slip close as he thought.

It had been a good three days since his mom had come to him and told him that she and his dad were divorcing. In those three days, Yami was able to put him mostly back on his feet…or at least get him to stop having break down after break down.

His heart ached though. His parents were splitting…yes, they fought, but over what? He knew that it wasn't him but…maybe it wasn't his business. Yes, that had to be it. It wasn't his business, he should stop worrying over what the problem was; one of his guardians would have to tell him someday, right?

Moaning behind closed lips at the dreadful thought, Yugi let his right arm rest on top of his face, over his eyes.

He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Come on, stop worrying about it," Yugi told himself. "Think of something else…"

Yami came to mind, of course.

Then Yugi groaned. Yami said that he wouldn't be here at eight-thirty like usual and instead said that he would be around near noon.

"I wonder what he's doing," the teen stated out loud, the back of his mind thankful for the distraction. He let his arm fall back so it rest at the top of his head and he stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe he's donating blood…or volunteering at some kind of charity…" Yugi mused, a smile coming to his lips. Then he burst out laughing despite himself, shaking his head. "Don't be so stupid, he's probably torturing some puppy or something."

Letting out a breath, Yugi continued to stare at the ceiling, already knowing that this day would definitely be going super slow. Sitting up, Yugi walked over to the window and opened it, the light noise of morning traffic wafting in, along with a refreshing breeze.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and Yugi turned, his brows furrowing. He glanced at the clock by his bed, the numbers reading eight-fifteen. He stood in slight confusion for a moment before a smile graced his lips.

Yami was probably just pulling his leg, telling him he wouldn't be here until noon, and actually show up early.

With an exhale of relief, Yugi bounded over to the door, twisting the knob and pulling the door open, getting ready to launch himself into-

"Ushio?" Yugi gasped with a jump backwards, the tall teen looming in his doorway coming as frightening to him. "W-what are you d-doing here?" he stuttered, shocked as to why he of all people were here.

The brute-like bully smirked, a dark gaze being shot down at Yugi. The smaller teen backed up, his ears perking when he heard a click, signaling that Ushio had locked the door purposefully.

"You're history, you bastard," Ushio rumbled, advancing towards Yugi, who in turn backed up even more, trying to put as much space as he could in between them.

The bully rolled his eyes at Yugi's aimless attempt at getting away and he reached out, quickly snatching Yugi's wrist and tugging roughly. The smaller cried out, and Ushio reached into his coat's pocket, pulling out some duct tape he had secretly bought, and easily grabbed Yugi's other wrist.

"Stop! Stop, now!" Yugi protested, hearing the loud noise of the tape being pulled, and fruitlessly, he tried to get out of the other's hold, but he couldn't. His wrists were swiftly bound behind his back, and with not too much effort on Ushio's side, so were his ankles. "Get away! I'll scream if I have to!" he threatened the moment he was pushed back down on his bed with tough force.

"Tch, shut up already," Ushio said with a sickening smile, pulling another length of tape, easily muting Yugi. He watched with some amusement as Yugi tried to free himself, but to no avail. After a few minutes, Ushio kicked at the other's socked foot, causing Yugi to moan in pain.

"Listen, you moron," he said clearly when he was sure he had Yugi's full attention. "Your fucking caretaker's supposed to be here around nine or something, right?" In his mind, the sooner Yami got here, the sooner he could knock some sense into him.

Unfortunately, to his complete surprise and confusion, the bound teen shook his head, those purple eyes glaring at him furiously now.

In a fit of rage, Ushio grabbed the other by the shoulder roughly, pulling Yugi up fully. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? When's he supposed to get here then, huh?"

If Yami ended up having this day off for whatever stupid reason…Ushio growled. How embarrassing would _this_ be? Without caring how much it would hurt, he hastily ripped off the tape from Yugi's mouth, tuning out the loud cry it produced.

Tears pricked at his eyes and his mouth tingled. He looked up when he felt the pain residing after a moment, only to see fully enraged eyes staring straight back at him.

"When in the hell is Yami supposed to get here, then?" Ushio demanded at him.

Should he tell Ushio? Well, what difference would it make anyway? Yugi stared down at his lap, muttering, "Around noon."

He listened to the groan of disapproval from the bully, and without much of a warning, he was pushed down again, and another piece of tape was stretched across his mouth for just in case reasons.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ushio said aloud, walking away from Yugi, pacing around the room. "What the fuck am I supposed to do for three damn hours?"

Yugi watched silently as Ushio grumbled to himself, cursing himself for his so called 'brilliant' idea and stupid time management. Obviously, Ushio hadn't been counting on this to happen, and Yugi couldn't help but find it all strangely amusing.

Suddenly, the brute turned on him, seething anger still in his hard eyes. He stalked toward Yugi, hauled him up and dragged him over to the corner, setting him down on the hard linoleum.

"Listen, asshole, you are not to move from this spot until I get back, got that?" Ushio threatened him, and when Yugi didn't respond, he kicked him hard in the stomach, making Yugi's eyes bug out and double over with a muffled moan of pain.

"Got that?" he questioned again with more vigor, and Yugi nodded this time. "Good. I'll be back."

With that, the taller teen left the room to go wherever to entertain himself, leaving Yugi to himself to wonder what exactly Ushio was planning to do.

* * *

"Hello, Yami," Kazuo greeted, a cheeky smile on his face like usual. The teen didn't respond immediately, and the hospital director took the opportunity to walk up to the other for conversation means. "Did you and your father finish filing like you said?"

Yami punched the button for the elevator, his tired eyes slowly making contact to the man in white. Since he had stuck around here last night until eight, and then stayed up until the wee hours in the morning only to have to accompany his father to help with college paper filing at eight in the morning, he was exhausted. Not one of his better ideas.

Especially when it came to having to deal with Kazuo.

"Sure," Yami was able to muster the moment the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. He stepped inside the contraption, a thought coming to mind suddenly. "What time is it, anyway?" He was really not feeling active to go find the time for himself, and he certainly wasn't paying attention when he left the university.

"A little after twelve," Kazuo answered cheerily, the door sliding close much to Yami's relief. He pressed the button for Yugi's room on the seventh floor, the familiar slightly padded walls seemingly welcoming today.

In the back of his mind, he prayed that Yugi wouldn't be in one of his random pirate acts…he knew he wouldn't have any energy today.

He reached Yugi's door and went to open it, but the knob wouldn't budge, signaling that it was locked. Yami stopped for a moment, wondering why Yugi's door would be locked. Obviously if Yugi was having a session with one of his doctors, Kazuo would've told him, which had happened before.

He tried the knob again, just to make sure, but it still came up locked. Just out of curiosity, he pressed an ear against the thick door, wondering if he'd be able to hear anything. Nothing reached him, and Yami stared at the door puzzled.

Would Yugi purposely lock the door? No…maybe he should just knock.

He rattled three taps, not even bothering to build up the energy to raise his voice to ask if Yugi was indeed in there. He waited a moment, a wave of relief washing through him when he heard the lock click and when the door started to swing open.

He walked through, not paying attention to anything but finding Yugi as he came into the room. He expected Yugi to be asleep if anything but what he found was quite startling.

In the corner was where Yugi was. Bounded by the wrists and ankles, silenced. Their eyes met, amethyst pleading for help.

"Yugi? What the hell is going on?" he asked alertly, his senses coming out of their exhaustion when he heard the door close and lock. Turning around he growled when he saw Ushio letting go of the door handle.

"You bastard, what the hell are you doing? What did you do to Yugi?" Yami seethed, his hands balling up into fists, keeping a careful eye on the other bully as he advanced into the small room.

"Quit your worrying, he's fine," Ushio dismissed. "And to put things right to the point, I'm helping you."

Putting Ushio's quick explanation as to why he was here in the back of his mind for the near future, Yami demanded, "Let Yugi go. There's no need for him to be taped up like that. If anyone should be like that, it's you."

The taller bully 'tched' and crossed his arms over his chest. "And watch as you two flee? I don't think so."

Looking back at Yugi for a moment, Yami knew immediately that that wouldn't be what they'd do. He knew that neither of them had the strength to physically beat Ushio today. Besides, they didn't need to attract attention.

"Look, Ushio, use your head. You and I both know that if we're caught, we'll be outta here, understand? I don't have any plans on finding an officer if you do," Yami tried to reason. "Now give me your knife."

Cold eyes narrowed, taking the logic in. "Fine," he settled, "But his mouth remains taped."

Nodding once, Yami carefully watched as Ushio pulled out his pocketknife, moving more in front of Yugi just incase he decided to play dirty. Fortunately, though, the taller bully innocently handed him his knife.

Still being cautious as he kneeled by Yugi, Yami carefully sliced the tape apart around Yugi's ankles and wrists, helping him up, wishing that he could say something to the other without Ushio getting on his back. He carefully directed Yugi over to the windowsill, mindlessly noting that it was slightly open, but not dangerous.

"Stay here," he whispered quickly, and Yugi nodded, his purple eyes filled to the brink with worry that had Yami wondering what exactly would break out in the immediate future.

He walked back over to where Ushio was; making sure that there was a distance between them. He crossed his arms defensively across his chest, not really caring if he mirrored Ushio at this point.

"So…what the fuck is it that you want? What's the issue here?" Yami drawled out purposefully, although he pretty much knew why Ushio was here.

"Shut your mouth, you know what I'm here for," Ushio spat back lecherously. "I know that you have one more week in this shit house, but I'm not gonna just stand around anymore and let you become some kind of wimp."

Crimson rolled. "Oh, and I'm the wimp here? Look at yourself! Trying to be all heroic, saving your friend from doing his job!"

Ushio growled. "But you don't get it!" he nearly shouted. "It's this fucking job that's turning you into a softie. You're not supposed to be all mushy with this worthless piece of shit; I thought you were going to be hardcore through all of this!"

Yeah, he knew he had softened up considerably because of Yugi, but he wasn't about to go back to being a full time bastard just because Ushio was concerned. But this always seemed boiled down to one question. "Why do you even care, Ushio?"

The other went silent, not responding as quickly as before. His arms went to his sides, his hands pumping into fists, as if he knew a fight would break out. "It's wrong," he growled, his eye contact never breaking. "It's sickening. To actually like someone like _him_." His head nodded towards Yugi in reference.

Yami sighed silently. He had already heard this. Obviously Ushio didn't have a real reason. But then… "Then who am I supposed to like, Ushio? You?" he teased darkly, keeping his face straight.

That grabbed the brute's attention easily enough. "Don't start that damn crap again, you idiot," he growled lethally, just daring Yami to say something similar.

If this was the root of the problem…Yami sauntered up to Ushio, still keeping his face stoic. His hands retreated into his pockets, and he looked up at his former bullying friend, blinking innocently. "Admit it; you're jealous, aren't you?"

He hadn't thought that Ushio would've gotten this upset this quickly, but again, he was proven wrong the moment he felt himself hit the hard linoleum floor, trying to gain his senses back.

Picking himself back up and quickly examining his cheekbone with his hand, Yami persisted, "You're jealous I like Yugi, and not you. That's it, isn't it?" Even with his slowed down reactions from his exhaustion, Yami was able to dodge Ushio's second punch, watching as the other's face flashed red.

He taunted once more, and Ushio growled. "Shut your fucking mouth, Yami!" And with that, he pounced, easily grabbing Yami's upper arm and hauling him down with brute force, his anger getting the best of him.

A couple times through their rumble, Ushio was punched and kicked, but for some odd reason, Yami was taking most of the punches. "Heh, see what this kid's done to you? You can't even defend yourself, asshole! Haha!" he boasted, taking another swing, feeling the other's body twist fruitlessly to get out of the way of his fist.

"Damnit, get off of me, Ushio," Yami commanded after a while, coughing, regretting staying up late yet again. "Get off of me so I can beat the shit outta you!"

Ushio laughed, sliding Yami across the floor and back again, his body crashing against the wall and bed frame. "Not a chance."

However, the stronger bully was so absorbed in what he was doing, it suddenly came to a surprise to him when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking back with some confusion, Ushio's eyes widened.

"Hello, mate. Prepare to go to Davy Jones' Locker!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the slow updates...and if that ending seemed a little rushed. I'll try to get the next up _way _sooner. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please comment!


	14. Unsure Comfort

A/N: I'm so sorry this update has taken forever! I hope I haven't lost anyone! Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi stared wide eyed as Yami was slammed on the ground and against the hard frame of his bed repeatedly, his ears picking up on the sounds of pain and discomfort. Breathing harshly through his nose, the small teen felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the onslaught.

He knew it would hurt…ripping the duct tape off again. But something inside Yugi told him to, and without a second thought, the tape was torn off his mouth with a sickening sound, and Yugi suppressed a cry of pain. Balling the tape up, he threw it to the ground, a familiar feeling rapidly flooding his system.

His hands became sweaty, and his thoughts became erratic. Images of childhood books that he read at his Grandpa's flashed through his mind, specifically focusing on when the awesome characters would fight other characters over a precious prize.

Yami was a precious prize, wasn't he?

His breath became ragged as he now breathed out through his mouth, and his fists balled up. Amethyst eyes shut tightly, and Yugi bit his lip.

He would not let Ushio hurt Yami.

* * *

"Damnit, get off of me, Ushio," Yami commanded after a while, coughing, regretting staying up yet again. "Get off of me so I can beat the shit outta you!"

Ushio laughed, sliding Yami across the floor and back again, his body crashing against the wall and bed frame. "Not a chance."

The stronger bully was so absorbed in what he was doing; it suddenly came to a surprise to him when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking back with some confusion, Ushio's eyes widened.

"Hello, mate. Prepare to go to Davy Jones' Locker!"

The next thing that Ushio registered was a sharp jabbing pain in his shoulder, causing his grip on Yami to loosen and pull back. He grunted for a split-second, gathering his wits before launching up to his feet so that he towered over the smaller male.

As he looked down at the boy, Ushio had to laugh at the long red rectangle around his mouth from where he pulled the tape off. He had a small broom that had been in the corner of the room in his hands, gripped like a sword, a determined look in his purple eyes.

The bully couldn't contain his laughter, and the noise burst through the room.

"What do you expect to do to me, you twerp?" he hollered with a chuckle, tears coming to his eyes. "Stab me in the gut with your wimpy strength, you're so pathetic!"

Yugi took a stance, like he was winding up to strike. "Ye shouldn't make such assumptions, you scoundrel! I'll blow ye down!" Ushio expected it, and when the boy struck out at him, he was able to snatch the broom, yanking it away from the self-appointed pirate.

"Ye are a tricky foe, ye are," Yugi spat at him, backing up when Ushio gave him sinister smirk, and started advancing towards him.

Backing up, Yugi gave the taller male a stern look, one that was just begging for a fight. On the ground, Yami pulled himself up to his elbows, unconsciously nursing his face as he tried to get up so that he could help Yugi.

He knew that there would be no way that Yugi would be able to beat Ushio. The possibility wasn't even there.

He felt his back hit the wall, and Yugi watched bravely as Ushio loomed over him, his smirk never fading.

"Some fake-ass pirate you are," he sneered, cracking his knuckles. "How about when I beat you into the wall, you give me a hearty 'yo-ho-ho'." He didn't hesitate a moment longer and sprung forward, his arms reaching out to grab the smaller boy.

However, despite the fact that he had lost his broom, Yugi was more than capable to duck down and dodge the large hands after him. He swung himself to the side, letting his right leg swoop around to kick at Ushio's boot covered ankles before scrambling away.

His kick didn't even faze Ushio, who merely took a step back, chuckling as he watched the boy slide across the linoleum floor so that he was by the bed. Yugi stood up, giving Ushio a surprised look.

"It didn't work! The sea's fair winds be against me!" he exclaimed wide-eyed.

"You bet your ass they aren't," the bully remarked, starting to advance again. The boy backed up until he was against the bedframe and the wooden nightstand, no way for easy escape available. Again, Ushio lunged at him.

"Ushio, don't hurt him!" he heard Yami cry, but he ignored it.

This time, Yugi was caught, his wrists held in one of Ushio's large hands as he was pinned underneath the bully's heavy body against the bed. He was rendered motionless, and despite the situation, Yugi did what he could, spitting into the other's face, trying to wriggle free when Ushio reacted as expected.

"Why you little-!" Ushio wiped his face, then pulled his hand back into a fist. With a swift motion, his fist connected with Yugi's face, the pirate crying out in pain almost instantly.

Face red, Ushio huffed and puffed, pissed off to the extreme. Yet, the maniac smile was on his face once more, and he drew back his fist again and again and again…

Yugi gasped, fruitlessly trying to suck air back into his lungs. His face hurt like he had been stung by a thousand bees a thousand times over, and he was sure that his face was going to swell up with bruises.

After a couple punches, Yugi feeling that he couldn't open his eyes, Ushio stopped, laughing at him, making the small part that was still the survivalist in Yugi lash out. With the remaining strength he had left, Yugi struck his foot out quickly, a yelp escaping Ushio's mouth as his groin was unexpectedly kicked.

With the bully distracted, Yugi took the opportunity to roll away, gulping in mouthfuls of precious air, squinting to see where he was rolling. Standing up when he found his footing, he looked at Ushio. The bully was cupping his crotch as if to soothe it, his face all red with anger, pain and humiliation.

"Why you little-!" He let out a sudden grunt, and instantly fell to the floor on the beat, a low moan escaping his lips.

Yugi's spirit lifted at the sight of Yami. He stood there behind the fallen brute, the closed switchblade from before grasped in his hand.

"Great job, matey!" Yugi exclaimed enthusiastically, all previous pain that was in the forefront of his mind gone like magic as he bounded over the other teen, letting out a small hearty laugh as he embraced the other.

From a quick examination, Yugi was satisfied that Ushio was out cold from the blow Yami delivered to the back of his head.

As Yami let the closed blade thump to the floor, he felt exhaustion taking over his body. However, he remained standing for Yugi's sake, looking worriedly at the small gashes and rapidly purpling and swelling flesh.

"Are you al-"

"Do ye suppose we have some rope around here, first mate? To tie 'im up?" Yugi suddenly asked, gesturing to the unconscious bully on the floor before them.

Yami let a weak smile grace his tired expression.

"I'll go look for some."

* * *

Kazuo ushered more people down the hall, shaking his head. Adjusting his white-framed glasses, he politely repeated himself again, wishing the onlookers a good evening.

After a while when the crowds of curious patients and the last stream of visitors had seemed to have given up and gone away, Kazuo walked back down to Yugi's room, hoping that there had been some improvement from the last time he had checked in.

His superior was still answering questions to the police officer present, assuring the man that better security surveillance would be installed as soon as possible so that nothing like what happened would never occur again.

Yugi had been given a heavy sedative, and he was currently sleeping in his bed. When Yami had come found him, he had Yugi with him by the hand, and Yugi had been very hyper. He kept on talking about this and that about what had happened in his pirate lingo, so enthusiastic that he had seemed to not give even the slightest notice that his face was an utter black and blue mess.

Yami had come and found him around one, one-thirty, give or take. Now it was nearing six o'clock.

The hospital director sighed, wondering how much questioning and debating it would take until everything was mostly smoothed out.

"Iro, Kazuo," his superior addressed him suddenly, getting his attention without hesitancy.

"Yes, sir?"

"This fine gentleman and I will be going downstairs to my office to make sure all the legal documents are in order." He nodded towards Yami. "Mr. Hayata here will be awaiting the arrival of his father for safety reasons. Mrs. Motou will be coming in tomorrow morning. When she checks in, please notify me."

Kazuo bowed respectively. "Understood, Mr. Fugioshi."

His superior and the office left silently, leaving Kazuo to plop down next to the quiet teen in one of the plastic visitor chairs. He had a couple bandages on his arms and one or two on his face, but there wasn't as much injury to him as there was to Yugi.

"How are you doing?" he asked tiredly, letting himself slouch into the semi-comfortable chair.

"Fine," the teen replied emotionlessly, letting his fingers twist in one another, his eyes drooping a little. "He's gonna feel like shit tomorrow, isn't he?"

The man smiled, chuckling a little when he saw Yami smile a little too. "Unfortunately."

Neither said anything for a while, merely listening to Yugi's heartbeat on the monitor. Every time Yugi acted up, the heart monitor along with many others would be attached to the small teen for different tests. Most times it was unnecessary, but doctors just wanted to be sure he was okay.

Kazuo 'hmmed' to break the silence. He closed his eyes, smiled a little again and leaned back leisurely. "You know, I have to admit seeing that kid tied up in the bed sheets was pretty funny."

Yami nodded, briefly remembering how he had to explain to his 'captain' that the bed sheets wouldn't be proper rope. But Yugi was persistent…and surprisingly, it had worked.

"I'm glad they're gonna put his ass in jail, though. Even if it's ju-ve. Bastard deserved it big time."

"Yeah, assaulting a hospital patient can do that to a person," the director agreed. "What did he want anyway? I know he used to be your friend but…"

Yami stared straight ahead. "It's…complicated. Part of me doesn't even understand why he did what he did."

"Ah." Kazuo fiddled his thumbs, glancing up every now and then to look at Yugi. Then he glanced down at his white wrist-watch. Looking back at the conscious teen next to him, he said, "Your father should be around shortly. Why don't you go downstairs to wait in the lobby?"

Yami sighed and stood up with him. Before the director could even start to lead the way out, the teen asked quietly, "I know there aren't visiting hours on Sunday, but, do you think I could come in for a while?"

Kazuo looked at him, briefly going through how much the young adult had changed. When he first started, he was reluctant, angry, uncaring. But now…

Yami had obviously become fond of Yugi. It was a nice transformation that happened right before his eyes, and Kazuo smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Yugi yawned carefully, feeling his muscles pull uncomfortably, making his face ache even more. He pulled himself more upright so that he sat against the headboard of his bed, wishing his mother goodbye.

He was so tired when he had first woken up. But to exhaust him even further was the fact that his mother had been present when he hadn't expected it, ready to care for his every whim. It had been like most visits his mother made, but since he had nasty injuries, she seemed to have gone overboard, and Yugi quite frankly, felt like he was being treated like a five year old rather than the twelve year old his mother for the most part thought he was.

The woman had informed him on what exactly happened according to Kazuo, who learned from Yami. Yugi couldn't help but listen on in disbelief when his mother described to him that he had gone all pirate when Yami was taken advantage of, bravely risking his own health to save the other. In the end, Yugi couldn't help but blush when his mother told him that Yami was the one to knock out Ushio, saving him from a worse fate that could have been.

Afterward, his mother encouraged him to talk about what he was feeling and thinking, something Yugi really didn't like to do, but did anyway to please his parent. His mother was quiet while he spoke, adding her thoughts in here and there every now and then.

However, even though he appreciated the attention and patient ear, Yugi couldn't help but feel saddened that his father wasn't present. He didn't ask about him, not wanting his mother to get even more upset than she already was.

Yugi thought to himself for a while since his mother left. He knew that he and his father didn't have the closest relationship in the world, but to Yugi, he was the only father he knew. Sure, he had been harsh at times, but most of Yugi's memories were happy ones, and ever since the finality of the divorce, Yugi wondered when and if he'd ever see his father again.

There was a knock on his door and Yugi was jolted out of his thoughts. 'It's Sunday, there aren't supposed to be visitors…it's probably mom,' he thought to himself. "Come in."

The door opened and closed, and when the person walked in, Yugi immediately covered his head with the bed sheets, hiding his bruised face. "Why are you here?"

He felt the bed dip. A hand clutched the sheet, but Yugi held on. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!"

Yami chuckled, grabbing the sheet more firmly, pleased when Yugi relented and revealed his face. The taller teen smirked, his eyebrows furrowing up and together. "It isn't that bad, you know."

Yugi pouted, letting his fingers lightly trail along the side of his face. "Quit lying. I look like a grape."

"Are you a delicious grape?" Yami teased, causing Yugi to blush.

"I-I meant…" Yugi tried, his blush only deepening. He avoided eye contact when Yami's smirk only widened, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"You're so childish," Yami countered easily.

"Don't remind me." Yugi pouted even further, still avoiding looking at Yami.

Leaning forward, Yami lightly grabbed Yugi's wrist, pulling his hand away from his face, effectively making Yugi lift his head up to see what he was up to. Though, Yami simply held onto his hand, becoming a little more serious.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely, a genuine look of concern on his face, making Yugi a little speechless. It was an odd look to see on Yami, since he was usually so stoic and uncaring.

Yugi sighed, letting his fingers go limp in Yami's. "Yeah. How about you?"

Yami shrugged. "I've had worse."

A small smile eased its way on his face, fading ever so slowly. He licked his lips, staring down at their joined hands.

"What exactly makes you act like a pirate?"

Blinking, Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing a serious expression on the other's face. Biting his lip for a moment, he answered, "I'm not sure. I just don't like seeing people get hurt."

Yami nodded, also looking at their hands where they were touching at the finger tips lazily. He let his head loll to the side in thought. "But what about all those other times?"

His hospital gown crinkled as he shrugged. "I don't know. Though, I think it might have to do with the whole concept of fighting. It's just never really been confirmed."

"Does it have to do with your parents' divorce?"

His heart ached a little at the question, but Yugi didn't blame Yami; he was just innocently asking questions. Looking up, Yugi let himself move forward, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight hug. Yami's arms, too, wrapped around his small body, embracing him back.

Resting his head on Yami's shoulder as he searched for comfort, Yugi whispered, "I'm not sure."

* * *

A/N: So, this kinda ties up the loose ends with Ushio. I know there are a few strands left, but they'll be taken care of. But now the story will take a turn to Yugi's dilemma, along with some smoochy Yami and Yugi things. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	15. Possible Solution

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yami couldn't help but have a smug smirk on his face as he listened to his bone-headed classmates blabber on and on. It was for sure to be an ongoing subject all week, a non-stop conversation for just about everybody.

"Did you hear? Ushio's in jail!"

"Ahaha! I knew it!"

"What'd he do this time?"

"Are we gonna see him on the side of the road now?"

"I don't know. Something about him disturbing the peace at a hospital or whatever."

"You're kidding me!"

"Jeez, he's gone downhill, hasn't he? Not that he wasn't already falling."

"Ahahahaha! I swear I guessed it!"

Leaning back in his desk, thankful to be in the back of the room, Yami crossed his arms over his chest, silently thanking that the newspaper article that had been released didn't provide his or Yugi's names; just like he had requested.

The article hadn't been that small, but not that extravagantly long either. It just described what exactly had gone on and who Ushio was and what the charges currently were.

Ushio was to be tried in court, courtesy of Yugi's mother demanding it. Kazou had explained to him before he had left that she was going to hire a lawyer, and as obvious as it was, they'd win. The director had said that the money they would get would go directly to pay for Yami's medical bill - as small as it was - and more research on Yugi's condition.

Though, as Yami listened to his peers talk excitedly about what they'd hope happen to Ushio, Yami had a good idea that he wouldn't go to prison for real, still being a minor, after all. He'd probably end up going to ju-ve for a couple months. It'd probably cause him to be held back in school next year if he decided to continue his education.

Which Yami certainly doubted.

But this, Yami could care less about, merely content that one less nuisance was out of his life for a while.

"Jerk deserved it though."

"True. He beat up my big brother a couple times, along with a lot of other guys, too."

"Hey, what about Ya…shit."

The class went silent as each student seemed to realize that said person was lounging in the back of the room. Each turned to glance at the teen, the silence quickly being sliced when countless whisperings started up.

Rolling his eyes as he knew that the others were talking about him and why he wasn't in Ushio's position as well, Yami ignored the new gossip those idiots were starting.

Yami doubted that anyone would come to the actual conclusion. Sure, at least half of the student body knew that he was taking care of some kid in the same hospital Ushio had been arrested at, and that he and Ushio used to be the best of friends just only weeks ago.

But as far as he was concerned, if anyone approached him to say that they figured it all out, Yami knew that he could easily send them away with 'Ushio was probably just drunk that night', along with a good threat or two. It usually worked.

"No, you ask him, Hatashi."

"Why me? He'll just beat me up."

"Just go!"

Yami looked up when he noticed Hatashi, one of the better known bookworms in the school, start toward his desk in the back. Thankfully, however, the door burst open and their teacher grumpily walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"Get to your seats, students. Take out your textbooks and notebooks," the teacher said quickly with a clip to her voice, making everyone do as told without question.

Rolling his eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time, Yami lazily pulled out his note and textbook, not really intending to do the work that was currently being furiously scribbled on the front board.

* * *

_Yugi whimpered, clutching his pillow and stuffed bear to his chest as he huddled on the top corner of the staircase. He held in a squeak when something shattered noisily, trying to figure out why his parents were fighting again. _

_He didn't know what time it was exactly, but he hadn't been tucked into bed that long ago either. Nevertheless, Yugi was woken by a loud shout from downstairs. He had crawled out of bed and down the hallway, hearing more noises than before. Although his parents' words were clear, he couldn't understand them._

"_How could you do this, Shichiro? There's no reason for you to be drunk!" his mother said with an edge to her voice. "You aren't seeing anyone, are you? Are you?"_

_There were a few incoherent noises that little Yugi assumed were his father. He hadn't been home at the usual time he got back from work. His mother had told him he was at a very important meeting as she tucked him into bed. So why was she so mad?_

"_I'm not that dishonorable you crazy women!" his father slurred, his tongue loose. _

"_Then why? Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Just tell me…this isn't healthy," his mother begged, her voice cracking with small sobs of desperation. "I want to help you…I love you, Shichiro."_

_Again something shattered against the hardwood floor downstairs, making Yugi increasingly nervous. Perhaps if he went downstairs, they would stop? He heard his mother trying to muffle her cries as she sobbed. _

_What was wrong with his father anyway? His mother kept using words like 'drink, drunk and alcohol', and Yugi didn't understand what they meant. He didn't know about the other two, but drink was when you had a cup of juice or milk in Yugi's mind, but somehow he didn't think it was the same when his mother said it. _

_Pulling himself up, Yugi bravely made his way down the staircase, leaving the pillow behind but kept his teddy bear close for security. He made it to the first floor, now knowing that his parents were in the kitchen. _

_Timidly, he walked to the kitchen, standing in the doorway, his mother's back to him. A little frightened, Yugi merely stood there until his father's glazed over eyes found him. Yugi quickly felt his heart leap in fear when his father suddenly pointed at him, an odd expression on his face, making Yugi hang on to his bear impossibly closer to him. _

"_You know what, Masami? _That's_ my problem, _that_ little thing right there!" his father bellowed at them both. "I don't know how many times I've tried to go along with it, but, damnit, Masami, I'm getting sick of it. Especially when we're in public. It's so damn humiliating!"_

_Yugi watched still as stone as his mother gasped, rage taking her over. "How dare you say such a thing! Yugi is not to blame for your behavior; it's unacceptable!" She stomped over to her husband, striking him across the face, the sound of the slap echoing around the now silenced room. _

_Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't understand what had just happened. He didn't understand why his father seemed angry at him, or why his mother slapped his father. His throat had closed up uncomfortably so he wouldn't make a sound, and his face had gotten too warm. Slowly, his tears spilled over and a loud sob escaped his lips. _

_Arms encircled him as he cried, his face becoming a mess along with his mother's blouse as he was hugged by the woman. He couldn't understand what she was saying anymore, her voice sounded scared and yet frightening at the same time. _

"_I'm going out!" his father demanded after his mother picked him up, cooing softly to help calm Yugi down, ignoring the grown man who looked as red as a tomato. Through teary eyes, Yugi watched as his father stomped in the opposite direction through the screen door, the sound of the car door slamming and the engine starting being the last things he heard before the sound of the car moving disappeared altogether. _

_He couldn't understand what was happening. His father was so scary when he pointed accusingly at him, making Yugi want to shrink into the floor, to hide under his bed for the rest of the night. Before he knew it, he was blubbering through his sobs to his mother, "Why's Da-daddy angry at me?"_

_He couldn't see, but his mother sounded like she was crying too. "Daddy's not angry at you, Yugi. Don't ever think that."  
_

"_Th-then why were you and Daddy fighting?"  
_

_The woman cradled her son closer to her, resting her chin on his spiky hair for comfort as she thought over an acceptable response to give her child. "Daddy's been confused, Yugi. There's nothing to be worried about, and there's nothing wrong with you. He just needs to cool down is all."  
_

_Purple eyes shined up at her, tears rimming the edges of Yugi's swollen eyes. "Like when Jou gets angry, he has to cool down?"_

_Sucking in her lips, the woman nodded. "Yes, just like that."_

_

* * *

_

Yugi bolted up covered in a cold sweat, his heart pounding as he recalled the actual memory. He licked his lips, trying to control his trembling hands that held the bed sheets, but to no avail. His heart stung as he tried to expel the dream away for the moment, wanting to clear his head.

Watching the sunlight that filtered through the windows come and go calmed him down after a while, and when his hands quit trembling, he straightened, getting out of the bed to stand.

Like he usually did, Yugi paced his room for a couple minutes, going over the vivid memory, trying to expel it. It was a painful reminder of why his parents had split up, and he continually tried not to blame himself for it.

"He just doesn't understand…it's not your fault," Yugi whispered to himself, feeling his heart rate go back up, his breath quickening. "He still loves you, you know that."

Sitting down on the window ledge, welcoming the warm sunlight on his back, Yugi buried his face in his hands, trying not to have a breakdown. He could feel his throat tightening back up like in his dream, his eyes taking on that slightly warm sensation as tears started to spring up.

As rapidly as they came out, Yugi wiped his tears, letting out shaky breaths as he sat there, going over the memory in detail through his mind. "I-it's-s not m-my faul-t-t."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, jolting Yugi out of his unexpected depression. Sniffing and wiping away his tears as best as he could, the teen walked over to the door, opening it to find Kazou.

"Good morning, Yugi!" the director greeted cheerfully, clutching his clipboard to his chest like usual as he gave the other a big smile. However, the moment he opened his eyes to look down at his patient, worry consumed his good mood. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi stepped back to let the older man in, closing the door softly behind him.

Settling in his usual spot, welcoming the warmth, Yugi clasped his hands together, not sure where to start.

Plopping down on the bed, Kazou observed Yugi, not finding the silence uncomfortable. The teen seemed to be down. "Are you still upset about yesterday, Yugi?" he ventured, breaking the ice.

The boy looked up sharply at him, immediately shaking his head 'no'. He heaved a sigh, making Kazou think that the subject at hand was a difficult one to speak of, and he suddenly had a good idea of what it was.

"Did you sleep well last night, Yugi?" he tried, depositing his clipboard down beside him.

He watched as Yugi shifted in his spot, sucking in his bottom lip momentarily. Finally, the teen looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. It intrigued Kazou, and if he had to guess, Yugi was upset, but he couldn't be wholly sure.

"I didn't," Yugi replied quietly. "A nightmare, actually." He circled his forefingers around one another to distract himself, as he looked back down away from the director's concerned gaze. Silence hung in the air again for a while before Yugi unexpectedly looked back up, a stern look on his face.

"Kazou? Could you answer a question honestly?"

"Of course, Yugi."

His mouth was open, and he swallowed a bit of air, cracking a knuckle or two. He let his gaze lift back to his friend, shyly asking, "Do you know what sets off my schizophrenia? I mean, I have sort of an idea, but I…I -"

Kazuo held up a hand to silence the teen, a kind smile on his face. "You don't need to trouble yourself, Yugi. We know what has been the cause of it."

Yugi's face appeared to brighten a notch, and he became highly attentive. "For how long? Is it what I think it is, then?"

Pulling himself up, Kazou made his way to sit by the teen, his friendly atmosphere following him. "Well, your doctors and I have actually just recently figured out what causes your episodes. Everything seemed to match up to the previous data we've collected over the last couple years."

"You mean my parents' divorce?"

The elder male smiled ruefully. "Unfortunately." He wrapped an arm comfortingly around Yugi's shoulders. "We concluded a while ago that you're triggered by others fighting. Whether it's something like yesterday, or something as mild as back and forth teasing. Your parents never told us of their problems, and neither did you."

Yugi suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's a common thing, wanting to protect your parents. With your condition, it must've been scary to announce something like that. You wouldn't have known what would've happened to your parents. It's obvious you love them very much."

Yugi nodded, wanting to shrug out of Kazou's loose embrace. He had a sudden thought to this revelation. "But why did I act out when Yami took me to the city? On the bus, I mean. I don't remember anyone fighting."

Kazou chuckled a little. "But that's where you are wrong. When the police were interviewing the other passengers, they reported to us that there was in fact a couple bickering in the back. Of course we didn't think of it when the police turned over any information they came up with at the time, but it does explain that scenario now."

"Oh, I see."

Shrugging out of the director's arm, Yugi admitted, "I had a memory of my parents from when I was little last night." Kazou would probably want to know what had him in such a mood to begin with sooner or later. The guy had a sharp mind no matter how far away they got from the real subject at hand.

The director fetched his clipboard and pen, intent on writing down any information that might be valuable to their already collected data. "I'm all ears," he said, sitting back down.

* * *

"Hey, Kazou," Yami muttered with some kindness as he passed the hospital director in the hallway. The man smiled and waved as they passed, puzzling the teen. Coming up to the elevator and punching the 'up' button, he wondered why the guy didn't stop to chat like he always did.

'He's probably just busy,' Yami mused to comfort himself as the doors pinged open, admitting him. He punched the button for Yugi's floor, idly wondering how the other was doing today after yesterday's events.

The door was open when he got there, and he walked casually in. He was met with Yugi sitting on the end of his bed, talking excitedly to some old man who had the same hairstyle as him, except greyer. It didn't take long before they both noticed Yami's presence, and Yugi bounded up to him, capturing him by surprise with a hug.

"Is…everything alright, Yugi?" Yami asked awkwardly, not really comfortable with the old man watching them with a small smile on his lips.

Amethyst eyes beamed up to him. "Of course! What would give you that impression?" he asked innocently.

Yami chuckled in an awkward way, really wishing that the old man wasn't there with them. "You're happier than usual," he countered a little lamely.

Yugi actually laughed, finally letting him go to Yami's relief. Though, he took a firm hold of Yami's hand, leading them back to the end of his bed and sitting down. "You say that as if I am supposed to be a depressed sad sack!" he scoffed, earning a snicker from the old man sitting across from them.

A moment later, Yugi remembered his manners. "Yami, this is my Grandpa. Grandpa, Yami."

The elderly man that had similar appearances as Yugi finally made sense as Yami and the man shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Yami," Grandpa greeted, a friendly smile pulling at the corners of his aged lips.

"Same here," Yami replied, taking a liking to the man despite just meeting him. It was odd, he didn't get that feeling quickly like that with most people.

"I've heard good things about you, Yami," the man complimented, "At least that's what Yugi here has been writing to me about," he added with another chuckle.

Yugi jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, giving him a quick smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you though, Grandpa. It stinks that you live out of town. Writing isn't good enough anymore," he said, branching off to another subject.

"I know what you mean, my boy. But if everything goes according to plan, and if your mother agrees, I think the new arrangement will be one everybody will be happy with," the man commented,

His eyebrows joined together. "What arrangement?" Yami asked curiously, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Yugi shifted, he purposely inched closer to him.

Yugi turned to face him, a look of pure happiness on his face. "The one where I get to live with my Grandpa!"

* * *

A/N: Whoo! This actually snuck up on me too…next chapter is the last, I'm afraid. But don't worry; it'll be a happy ending, promise! Thanks for reading, and please comment!


	16. A Captain's Resolve

A/N: Last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

- Six Months Later -

Yami groaned as he stepped out into the chilly October air, a gust of wind rustling the leaves and baring trees as he made his way to the bus stop.

As he waited, the teen stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep warm. For a moment he felt like an idiot just standing in the middle of the sidewalk since there wasn't an actual sign for the bus stop, but he ignored it, trying to lighten his mood for what was to come.

His father had already fallen behind in his college work, and had decided to vent out on Yami for a little while about it. The teen went crazy for a while, wishing that his father had better organization skills. But now, he was free from that for the night.

Reflecting back, Yami recalled how the events from a while ago played out. It took at least four months for Ushio's trial, which, he lost as many had predicted. He was now serving in ju-ve until summer and was officially held back a year, but Yami doubted he'd start school anytime soon.

In that time, Yugi's parents officially made their divorce known through certified papers, resulting in a slight depression from their son. Yugi's overprotective mother was by his side every day for what seemed weeks, trying to make Yugi understand that it wasn't any of his fault and that they both still loved him very much. Yami, of course, catered to Yugi in his own way, but Yugi's father only came in once or twice for brief periods, reassuring Yugi in his own way as well.

From what Yugi and Kazou had told him, Yugi's condition wasn't so unknown anymore, due to the amount of activity surrounding his condition. Somewhere along the line, they had figured out for certain that physical and non-physical fighting triggered Yugi's pirate act to spring up when it seemed least convenient. From what Yugi had skirted around, Yami guessed that his parents fought a lot when he was younger, and it only spurred on his episodes.

And why Yugi acted like a pirate of all things suddenly made sense to Yami now, too. Yugi had told him before that whenever he spent some time at his grandfather's he would pay a pirate board game, always absorbed in it. It was something Yugi could relate to in a way when he was distressed by his parent's fighting.

The telltale sounds of the bus chugging down the road alerted Yami back to the present, and he shifted on his feet. The loud vehicle finally wheeled up to the stop, and the teen climbed aboard, paying the change as he moved to an open seat.

Sitting in a ripped up seat, Yami fixed his gaze on the moving scenery, knowing that his stop was a ways off.

Just two months ago, after various discussions between Yugi's mother and grandfather, it was announced that Yugi could live with his Grandpa. With approval from the hospital on the move, Yugi was able to settle in with his Grandpa. The only thing Yugi had to do was take a special medicine given to him from his doctor that would regulate emotions and such that would hopefully keep Yugi at bay if he witnessed any kind of fighting. So far, it worked.

From what he gathered, Yugi's father didn't have any problem with the arrangement, but Yugi's controlling and worrisome mother had some issues concerning the outcome of it all. It was obvious that she loved her son very much, but as Yugi had told him, he guessed that all the years had finally gotten to her in a way, making her want to spend every spare moment she could with her son.

"She's just a little too much to handle right now," Yugi had told him. "That and I think she stills sees me as a little kid sometimes. I think if I live with my Grandpa, she'll be able to take everything in at her own pace."

Well, if Yami had anything to say about the women, he'd have to say that she was a little crazy.

But either way, he wasn't about to argue anything, and he wasn't willing enough to make Yugi upset over something like that.

The bus lurched down the street, stopping here and there to let off or let passengers on, the chilling air drafting through the contraption every now and then. Finally, though, the bus stopped at Yami's destination, and he was more than happy to get off.

He had to walk a good six blocks and then another two to get to Yugi's grandfather's house. Pulling his black jacket closer to him, the teen started down the street, taking in the neighborhood.

Yugi's Grandpa lived just outside of Domino City, a good forty-five minutes from where Yami lived. Yami would say that it was a respectable area to live in, but it somehow unnerved the teen every time he visited. Areas like these just seemed sugarcoated in a way that he wasn't used to, but for Yugi, he would make his way through them.

The other teen didn't tell him before, but his Grandpa owned a game shop of sorts on the corner of a street. It was a small place with the business on the first floor, and their living quarters on the second.

At last Yami made it to the small home, knocking on the door, peering into the darkness through the window. It was a Sunday, so the shop would be closed like the notice said. After a moment, Mr. Motou hobbled to the door, unlocking it. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a whoosh of warm air and a pleasant grin from the elderly man. "Why, hello, Yami!" the man greeted, moving a pace back to let him in.

Yami gratefully stepped in, watching the man close the door and relock it. "It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Motou," he replied politely, the words still unfamiliar in his mouth. He let the other lead the way into the house and up the stairs.

"I'm going to guess that you've had a lot of schoolwork, right?" the man guessed with a chuckle. "Yugi keeps claiming that he hasn't seen you in weeks!"

Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi would say that. "I come over every Sunday and Wednesday."

"Ho-ho," Grandpa agreed, opening another door that led them to the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

Unbuttoning his coat, Yami shook his head. "No thanks. Is Yugi in his room?" he asked, looking down the hallway.

The second time Yami had met Yugi's grandfather was when Yami got the feeling that the old man wasn't so innocent in some ways. Without saying anything, Mr. Motou gave him a sly look with a grin before saying, "I'll be downstairs, catching up on that old newspaper I keep forgetting to read every morning, oh-ho."

Waving awkwardly as the man left to go downstairs, Yami moved down the hallway to Yugi's room. Knocking on the wooden door, he was given no response. He quickly guessed that the other was sleeping and was just about to walk in when the door gave way and the front of his jacket was grasped.

Yami was jerked in and was suddenly slammed up against the now closed door, something cold against his throat and lips against his mouth. Smirking as he looked down, Yami indulged himself, letting his hands snake around the other's waist.

Yugi pulled back with a pleased look, but the plastic sword still remained at Yami's throat. "Where ye've been, hm? Out with other scallywags I presume."

Yami rolled his eyes again, and in the next moment, he was swung around and flung onto his butt on Yugi's bed. "Not this shit again, Yugi," he said exasperatedly, but with a smile.

Yugi gave him an arrogant grin as he stood in front of him, the cutlass pointed at his throat still. The other hand rested on his hip, and Yami couldn't help but admire the stance. "Confess ye wrongdoings, dog," he commanded.

With a smirk, Yami stood up fluidly, letting his finger skirt along the imitation cutlass as he advanced on the smaller teen. An arm instinctively wrapped around the pirate's waist, bringing them even closer. With this distraction, Yami was able to yank the sword out of Yugi's hand to press the plastic blade against Yugi's neck. To add to the effect, the taller forced the other backward into a slightly odd angle, showing his dominance.

"I confess to no one, _Captain_," he murmured into Yugi's ear, feeling the shiver that ran through the other. With a sudden movement, he captured his boyfriend's lips. Unconsciously pressing the blade harder against Yugi's throat, he lowered them to the floor for what he knew would be a good make out session.

Afterward, they lay on the soft carpet, Yugi running his fingers idly through Yami's tri-colored hair as he snuggled up against the other. They were both out of breath, and from what he could manage to see, they had been at it for a good twenty or thirty minutes. Blushing at this realization, he hid his face in Yami's slightly crumpled black jacket.

Yami chuckled wryly at this, letting his head loll so that he was looking straight up at the white ceiling.

The unexpected comprehension of how much had changed from when he first met Yugi to now seemed surreal and astonishing to him in that moment when he felt Yugi sigh into his chest. He had been a complete jerk back in the spring, and now…well, he wasn't quite full out soft, but a little less jagged around the edges, he'd say.

He didn't really consider himself a bully in school anymore though. He guessed that he was somewhere between that line of 'a good guy' and a 'bully'. In short, he quit beating kids up for their overdue money.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly, not looking at him.

"Hm? You say another round?" Yami offered, earning him a playful smack.

Yugi looked up at him. "As nice as that would be, I think Grandpa moved upstairs a couple minutes ago," he remarked, making Yami groan.

"I still think he's a closet-case pervert, you know."

Yugi sat up, giving him a mocking stern look. "He only commented on us _once,_ Yami."

Yami sat up with him, pulling him back by the waist, shifting them both so that they rested against the bed. "You are so blind, Yugi," he remarked. "I think he knows well enought what's going on."

The purple-eyed teen made a 'psh' noise, turning around to meet his own gaze. "Of course he does, Yami. I told him just last week that we're together. You were even there, you dummy."

Yami stole a quick peck on the lips. "I know that, but still. It's weird that he gives me all these looks like we're gonna be fucking."

"He's just playing," Yugi fake scolded him, ignoring the term. However, his eyes betrayed him with a look of surprise at the notice. "Just think, it's probably better than living with my Mom, you know."

Yami rolled his eyes with a short chuckle. "She'd probably faint. I wouldn't be able to come over. I'd have to sneak through your window to get anything done."

The other shouldered him, effectively starting another long kiss. They stayed silent for a moment or two longer before Yugi reached out to grab the discarded play sword. He held it by its shiny gold hilt, and then swung it experimentally, making his boyfriend raise an eye brow.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

Without a warning, Yami grabbed at the sword, his hand covering Yugi's in a shared holding of the toy. Saying nothing, Yami guided their arms in random swinging motions, making Yugi laugh at his antics.

"What are _you_ doing?" the smaller inquired.

Yami gave him a devilish grin. "Oh, nothing." He jerked their arm so that the sword pretended to stab Yugi in the gut.

"Hey!" Yugi protested with a smile. "You can't mutiny on me, I'm the Captain!"

"But aren't I the first matey?"

Yugi pushed at his chest then stood up. Yami followed, but Yugi pushed him back down. "As the Captain, I think you need to learn your place, mate."

"Mate? I like the sound of that," Yami commented lowly, making Yugi blush.

Grabbing the sword and pointing it at Yami as he tried to figure what else to do with the open space between them, he replied, "Who's the pervert in this house now?"

Using the flimsy sword as leverage to pull himself up, Yami unexpectedly enveloped Yugi in his arms, taking the other by surprise. He felt Yugi fling the toy away to properly return the embrace, whispering, "What's this for?"

Yami said nothing, not quite sure himself. He merely wanted to hold Yugi and have the hug returned to him, nothing else. It was uncharacteristically sweet to him, but he held on until Yugi pulled back a little. A small hand caressed the side of his face, the face before him not holding the concern he was expecting.

"I remember the time you told me to die, you know," Yugi spoke softly, a small smile spreading his lips, "someone's changed, haven't they?"

The taller teen pulled the hand off his face, being reminded of those sappy romantic movies he had seen on the television a couple times when he was channel surfing. "Don't remind me. It's still weird getting used to it."

"Bully instincts starting to come back, then?"

"Not necessarily."

Wrapping his arms around Yami's neck for closer contact, Yugi said, "Good. My work's done, then."

Yami snorted in response. "What makes _you_ so sure?"

Yugi could tell that they were backing up again, but he didn't take to notice where as he asked, "I-"

His lips were captured roughly, and his waist was pulled closer to Yami's. After a moment, Yami pulled back, a gleam in his eye. "Because I think that you're little pirate act transferred to me. I want to be Captain for a while."

"So it _is_ mutiny!"

Yami smirked. "That's right. And since this is a do or die situation, you better start acting if you want to stay Captain, Yugi."

Yugi smacked a kiss to Yami's lips for a moment, signaling that he accepted the challenge before they both dove for the discarded sword on the other side of the room.

* * *

A/N: Oh, what Grandpa will be thinking when he hears that noisy thunk. XD Ah, good chapter, good chapter. Gasp! Last chapter! Aw, this is extremely sad that it's all done, but I feel that it was wrapped up pretty nicely. So, I must thank all my readers and reviewers - anyone in general, actually. I give you all pirate eye-patches and swords in thanks. Hence, for the last time in this fic, thanks for reading, and feel free to comment!

Until next time,

SilentxMistress


End file.
